


The last dream of my soul

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Implied Violence, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin, choke kink, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: In which Jimin is a top student and Yoongi can't stand him. At least that's what he first thought.





	1. A Tale of Two Cities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update it at least once/twice a week. But I don't know how is this going to turn out since is my first time writing a fic by chapters. Hope you like it <3

“Smartass” Yoongi muttered under his teeth while Park Jimin answered to the teacher. The other boy shoot him a disgusted sideways look. If looks could kill he would be on the grave by now.

 

Yoongi shrugged and kept drawing on his notebook, not really paying attention to the literature lecture. He didn’t know why he had thought it was a good idea to join this course since he had zero interest in that subject. But he needed the credits. What he hadn’t expected was that he had to deal with one of the top students in college. He really hated him, the way he always talked to everyone as if they were dumb, and the way the teachers praised him, it really drove him mad.

 

“So for next week you will have to prepare an essay focusing on any of the topics discussed today on Tales of Two Cities by Dickens” The professor said, “I will upload the instructions to the online platform this evening but it won’t be very different from the previous ones we had done. You have to work in pairs, I want to see you managing different points of view of the same topic and I think we are done for today.”

 

Yoongi grunted, he was not good in team work. The most with students he had barely exchange a word that didn’t include  _ No I didn’t study _ or  _ I don’t even care about this. _

  
  
  


Finally he was at home. He was so tired that he didn’t  even bother to take his uniform off as he threw himself on the bed with a grunt. By the time he opened his eyes it was already dusk. He walked towards the kitchen and heated some noodles that he hadn’t finished yesterday. Cons of living alone, that he had to take care of cooking, which meant ordering take out nearly every day. He was lucky that his parents had enough money to pay the rent of his studio and the expenses, well, as long as he passed the course. The only motivation he had was that he didn’t want to come back to his boring city with his annoying parents.

 

He changed his uniform for a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt while the food heated on the microwave. When it was done he sat on the sofa and opened his laptop in front of him. He was about to watch the last episode of The Walking Dead when he realised that he had to check the online platform to know with whom did he have to work.

 

He scrolled through the screen until he found his name, around the middle of the table.  _ Fuck _ . He choked on his noodles as he read his name next to Park Jimin in capital letters.  _ Fuck this course. Fuck alphabetical order. Fuck you. _

 

He closed the laptop and buried his face on the cushion next to him. From the sixty people or so at his class he had to work with  _ him _ .  _ Fuck. I wanna quit uni.  _ Suddenly, the idea of dealing with his annoying parents didn’t seem as bad.

  
  
  


“Yoongi!” The unmistakeable high-pitched tone of Jimin, audible from the back of the canteen. _Oh no_.

 

Yoongi turned around and found the blonde boy walking towards him.

 

“Hi erm, I was looking for you” He said, a broad smile on his face. He really hated this guy. He just stared at him without saying a word, a frown on his face. Jimin noticed that he wasn’t going to greet him so he kept talking. “I don’t know if you checked the platform but we have to work together for the essay”

 

“I know” He said flatly, walking towards an empty table with his tray in hand.

 

Jimin followed him and sat down in front of him. If it wasn’t enough that he had to work with him now it seems that he had to spend his lunch time with the him too. He took a better look at him before turning his attention to eating. He had to admit the boy was good looking. He had sweet features and plump pink lips, which was the first thing he focused when he saw a boy. The second thing were the eyes. He truly believed that the eyes were the reflection of our soul. That no matter how hard people tried to hide their feelings, if they were sad even when smiling, he could read the truth by just staring at them. Jimin had beautiful eyes, they were brown and hooded, but he couldn’t read them. It was as if there was nothing else from what he looked like. And Yoongi found that quite boring. Well, this boy in general was boring, so no surprise at all.

 

“So, I already started compiling the lecture notes and” He stopped a minute looking at him eating, knowing that Yoongi was barely paying attention to him. He sighed and continued “Well since it’s obvious that you have no idea of this and I’m pretty sure that you didn’t even read the book I made some notes about the topics I found more interesting to discuss”

 

He rummaged on his messenger bag and draw out and old book with some post-its on it and handed it to Yoongi.

 

Yoongi looked up at him and took the book, “Whatever”, he muttered as he put the book on his bag. Well at least there was something about working with him that was good, and that was that he would probably do all the work and they could get a high mark.

 

“Are you free today?” Jimin inquired. Yoongi stopped eating for a moment and looked at him, tilting his head. “I’m sure we could make in just one day so we better start as soon as possible so we don’t need to worry”

 

“Listen I don’t give a fuck about this subject if you wanna make it today fine. I live on the orange building around the corner, 4B. But don’t arrive before five. My nap is way more important than this stupid meeting” Yoongi snapped and got up, carrying the trail with his half eaten meal. He was no longer hungry. This guy was tiresome. 

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t later that five when he heard the buzzer of his apartment. _Seriously did this guy have a life? A life more than his studies?_ Yoongi chuckled at the stupidity of his own question and headed to the door, a glass of water in his hand. He took a gulp as he opened the door and instantly regretted it. He nearly spitted on the floor as he saw the small boy in front of him.

 

He sure knew that the school uniforms were ugly, and tend to make people look different from what they usually are. But this was a whole new level.

 

He checked out blatantly to the blonde boy in front of him. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black silk shirt that showed half of his chest. His eyes ran from his leather boots up to his eyes, stopping way more time than he intended appreciating the black choker with a golden pendant on his neck. He swallowed hard as he looked at his eyes, a smokey eye shadow on his eyelids giving him a cat alike look. Okay he hadn't expected that at all.

 

“Are you gonna let me in or you gonna keep drooling” He snapped, leaving Yoongi speechless at the harshness of his tone.

 

“Yeah erm sure” He decided not to make any comment about the drooling thing, just leave it there, as if he didn’t hear it. Which both knew that wasn’t the case.

 

Jimin walked pass him and Yoongi couldn’t help but look at the way he walked, wiggling his hips in a way that he was sure it was deliberated. Okay this guy was a smartass but he was a hot smartass indeed.

 

“You can seat on the kitchen island I’m gonna bring my laptop” He said as he headed to his bedroom and hear Jimin mumbling a “Whatever” before he left the room. Was that a payback from that morning? He was sure it was. 

 

He sat next to Jimin and opened his computer in the middle of the table from both of them to see.

 

“Did you read the notes I wrote on the book?” Jimin inquired, looking directly at him.

 

“No”

 

Jimin sighed in a way that showed that he was not surprised by that but a little bit annoyed that he had lose his time in trying to help him.

 

“I didn’t need it though” Yoongi smirked.

 

Jimin opened his eyes in surprise and then crooked his right brow in a way Yoongi found amusing, and well it was kinda cute too.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. Did you really thought you were the only one who can read a book here?” He laughed.

“Well if you ask me, yes, I do” He hold back a laugh.

 

“A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other” Yoongi quoted as he lean on closer to Jimin, his head propped on his elbow.

 

He felt Jimin’s breath hitched, his mouth open in surprise. He hadn’t expect him to read the book less being able to quote anything inside it. He looked down defeated and Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it. Jimin just hit him on the shoulder, but not enough to hurt. Maybe he won’t hate that much working with Jimin, if he could make him look like a dumb just like now. Just like he did with everyone else. Needless to say, Yongi is kind of an asshole too.

 

They spent three hours writing the essay. It was kind of a record time from what he was used to. But with Jimin saying everything he should write down and he just stopping to discuss about the ideas he thought were different. Surprisingly they did agree in nearly everything. Jimin seemed to like this book which was, in fact, Yoongi’s favourite. He had lost the count of the time he had read it. The first time he thought it was boring, but the more he read it the more he liked it. They spent a lot of time talking about parts of the book that had nothing to do with the essay, but it was a nice talk. Way more than interesting that anything he could have expected from Park Jimin.

 

By the time they finished his stomach was rumbling and Jimin laughed at him. It was a mocking laugh but it didn’t annoyed him, it just made him laugh too, just the way Jimin closed his eyes when he smiled, it was kinda adorable.

 

“Can I?” Jimin pointed at the laptop and Yoongi just nodded, letting him pull the computer closer to check that there was all well written and had coherence.

 

Yoongi only stared as the other boy read through the essay, making some changes here and there. He focused on the way Jimin frowned when he was concentrated, his eyes narrowing when he didn’t understand any sentence, biting his lower lip without even noticing the effect that would make in Yoongi.

 

“Stop” He said without turning his face from the screen.

 

“What?” Yoongi was taken aback.

 

“You are staring. I don’t like it”

 

“Oh really?” Yoongi leaned closer, whispering to his ear, not close enough to brush his lips against his skin. “Am I making you nervous?”

 

Jimin flinched and he swore he could see his cheeks flushing slightly.

 

“I think we are done here” Jimin suddenly got up. 

 

“I was about to call for takeout if you wanna stay” Yoongi found himself saying. He didn’t know how but he was actually enjoying this time with Jimin. Maybe he didn’t hate this guy as much as he thought.

 

“No, I have to go. And I don’t think you want to bear my presence any longer. You made that clear in the morning.” He said, the annoying Jimin he so much hated coming back to live.

 

Yoongi shrugged as the other boy walked away from his apartment, muttering a "Goodbye" before closing the door. Yoongi hated to admit that that was disappointing. Maybe he had been a little bit harsh on Jimin that morning when the other boy just wanted to be nice with him. He suddenly felt bad for him. He didn’t know why, but maybe, and just maybe, he didn’t hate Jimin as much as he wanted to.


	2. I hope you want to keep it

The following week was one of the weirdest Yoongi had ever experienced. By the time he arrived to the literature class Jimin was already seated on first row, looking down when he walked pass him, just nodding when Yoongi greeted him. Was he mad?

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but think about how different Jimin looked in the blue and yellow uniform, tie perfectly knotted on his neck, his hair covering his forehead, giving him the appearance of good boy he no longer believed.

 

He sat behind him and stared, he didn’t know why but he spent the whole class thinking about the day they met. How his personality had changed in such a short time span, and then back to normal again.

 

Jimin should have noticed the weight of his stare as he sometimes turn around acting like he was stretching his back, and coming back to his normal position when their stares locked. Cute.

 

When the lecture was over he picked up his things and called the blonde guy but the other boy didn’t turn around. Okay he was being too obvious at ignoring him. Maybe this was Park Jimin. A boy that only cared about his studies and only seem nice when talking about school related stuff.

 

When he left the classroom he saw Jimin heading to the canteen so he decided to try again. Unsurprisingly he didn’t answer but he started to walk faster, nearly sprinting. But what he didn’t expect was that Yoongi started running after him.  Before he could reach the door Yoongi grab him by the grist and turned him around, so they were looking at each other, faces inches away.

 

Jimin looked at his hand on his wrist and Yoongi let go of him. Jimin took a step back so they were no longer close. “What?” He asked flatly.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, and rummaged on his bag, drawing out the old book Jimin had left at his place, handing it to the blonde guy who didn’t took it.

 

“You left it at my place” He said, trying to push the book on his hands, but Jimin just took another step back, rejecting it.

 

“You can keep it” He muttered looking at the book instead of him. Which was actually making Yoongi nervous. He didn’t like when people avoided his gaze, as if they were hiding something, and Yoongi hated when people try to hide something. It was more or less the same as lying. What was all this thing about? 

 

“I don’t want it” He snapped and Jimin flinched, not the way he did when he was whispering to his ear at his place, but in a way that seem he had hurted him. If that made any sense. Yoongi was now more confused than ever.

 

“Me neither” Jimin snapped back, now looking at him as if Yoongi had slapped him on the face. He turned around and headed to the outside door instead of the canteen without looking back.

 

Yoongi just stared from the book to the small boy walking away from him and back again. Either Yoongi was too slow to get what was going on or Jimin was overreacting to the fact that he didn’t want to keep or read a book that was not even  _ his _ .

  
  
  


Back at home he threw himself on the sofa and emptied his bag on the table, the books scattered in front of him, he picked up the one of History of Art to start to study for the exam, accidentally dropping Tale of two cities to the floor. The book fell open, a pink note in a neat handwriting catching his eye.

 

He bent down and picked up the book, reading the post-it “You have been the last dream of my soul- Favourite quote” Yoongi smiled at the clumsy heart shape drawn next to it. _This boy could be good at everything but drawing_. He laughed and kept scrolling through the pages, reading the notes Jimin had written, pointing out favourite quotes, interesting parts to add for the essay and his phone number at the end of the book. _Wait_. Yoongi froze. 

 

He stared at the last note, eyes wide open.  _ I hope you want to keep it, Jiminnie _ . He read it again, feeling his heart skipping a beat. So that was it. The reason why Jimin had been acting so weird around him. A wave of understanding washed over him, now everything making sense. 

 

He was sure that Jimin thought he had been rejected. He took his phone and saved the number. He spent the following hour writing and deleting messages, thinking what he should send not to sound weird, failing on every single attempt. He finally gave up and left the phone on the table. He was not good with words, he wanted to tell Jimin that he wanted to keep the book. But that would mean that somehow Yoongi liked him, and actually he wasn’t sure about it either. He sure was overthinking it too much, more than he should for a boy that until a week ago hated till the point he wanted to punch him so he could shut up.

 

He decided that he could tell him tomorrow, he didn’t know how but telling him was the least he could do.

  
  
  
  
  


He ran into Jimin as soon as he crossed the door frame of his class and he was about to greet him when the other boy looked away,  just ignoring him. He frowned and headed to the seat behind him. He wanted to reach out and make him turn around, but he wouldn’t know what to say, and the least in front of everyone.

 

Yoongi tried to focus on the lecture, but he couldn’t. He stared at Jimin, trying to figure out how did he felt about him. He knew he was a smartass, that could be hot and cute at the same time. He didn’t know how a person could be cute when acting hot, and hot when acting cute. But that was Park Jimin seemed to be. He shook his head and tried to focus in anything but his physical appearance which was not the most important thing of a person. But it was hard, the most when the sunlight coming from the window reflected on his hair, making it shine like a halo over him. He felt the urge to draw it. To portray that image in front of him on his sketchbook. His fingers itched, and before he was even aware of it, he had a pencil on his hand, tracing down the lines of Jimin’s body. The profile of his face, in different tones of grays and blacks. The effect of the sunlight enveloping him. It was not one of his best drawings but he liked it. He suddenly closed the sketchbook as he realised the lecture was over, he had spent the whole time drawing Jimin.

 

He wanted to run after him, but considering how bad he was with words, and that Jimin didn’t seem to want to listen to him, he decided to change his plan.

 

Yoongi hid in the corridor and followed Jimin with his gaze. He watched him as he opened his locker and drew out some books for his next class. The corridor was now empty, most of the students already in class. He took the chance and pull his sketchbook out, ripping off his last drawing. He wrote his number down next to  _ I hope you want to keep it _ and signed it before shoving it inside Jimin’s locker.

  
  
  


Back at home again Yoongi threw himself on bed, burying his face on the pillow with his phone under it. He was anxious. _ Why? _ He shouldn’t have done it. What if he didn’t text him just like Yoongi did? Was this the way Jimin felt when he had handed him the book?  _ Karma is a bitch _ .

 

It was not until three hours later that his phone buzzed, startling him so much that he nearly fell off bed. Yoongi rubbed his eyes and let out a deep long sigh before unlocking his phone, a red 1 on his inbox.

 

**_Jiminnie 17:23 pm_ **

Fuck you

  
  


Yoongi felt his heart stop before starting beating faster. What was that? Had Yoongi misread Jimin’s intention? He started to feel a strong pain on his chest and a knot on his throat. He headed to the kitchen and drank a glass of water in a gulp, trying to calm his anxiety, but it didn’t work. The more he read Jimin’s message the stronger was his anxiety.  _ Fuck you _ . He shouldn’t have done that. Why was he so impulsive? He should have thought it better. What if Jimin thought he was a creepy guy that draw people he barely knew instead of paying attention to a lecture.

 

**_Yoongi 17:27 pm_ **

?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:28 pm_ **

Stop making fun of me asshole

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:28 pm_ **

Was the drawing that bad?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:28 pm_ **

No…

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:29 pm_ **

Then?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:33 pm_ **

Idk first you make clear that you dont wanna work with me

Then you seem nice

Then you reject me

And now you draw me????

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:39 pm_ **

I didnt reject you

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:41 pm_ **

Are u stupid?

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:41 pm_ **

Stupid is as stupid does

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:41 pm_ **

Dont use Forrest Gump quotes against me

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:43 pm_ **

Sorry not sorry

But srsly I didn’t reject you

And u kept ignoring me so who’s the asshole here?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 17:50 pm_ **

Both I guess

  
  


**_Yoongi 17:51 pm_ **

Tru

  
  


Since Jimin didn’t reply Yoongi decided to reread the conversation, this was so awkward. Did that mean that Jimin won’t ignore him any more? He wasn’t sure but there was something inside him that made him want to keep talking. To know how he was or what he was doing. Wouldn’t it be too creepy?

 

**_Yoongi 18:15 pm_ **

So...you like it?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 18:32 pm_ **

It was beautiful… 

  
  


Yoongi felt his cheeks blush at the answer. He knew he could draw better but there was something about that drawing that made him felt proud of it as soon as he had finished it, proud enough to give it to Jimin. He wondered if Jimin could feel that too.

  
  


**_Jiminnie 18:35 pm_ **

Btw u wanna come to my place >.<

  
  


**_Yoongi 18:36 pm_ **

Wow so forward Jiminnie

  
  


**_Jiminnie 18:37 pm_ **

IM THROWING A PARTY U IDIOT

  
  


**_Yoongi 18:38 pm_ **

sure lol

  
  


**_Jiminnie 18:38 pm_ **

Whatever

Bring a swimsuit

  
  


**_Yoongi 18:38 pm_ **

?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 18:39 pm_ **

You’ll see ;)

  
  
Jimin send him the location and it turns out to be quite close to his apartment, though in the posh side of town.  _ Unexpected _ . He should be there by 11 pm so he had enough time to take a nap before getting ready. He was sure it would be a long long night.


	3. Please don't go

It was not hard to find Jimin’s house. Yoongi shoved his phone on his back pocket and let the noise of the music guide him. When he was at the door he stared open mouthed at the three story modern building in front of him. Jimin’s house was more like a fortress rather than a family residence, the gates tall and decorated in a way that seemed it had been taken of a magazine, gold patterns that looked like twining plants, with leaves and roses here and there.

 

There were security cameras all around but Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed the door had been left ajar. He walked past it and froze when he saw so many people dancing and drinking on the courtyard.  _ Who’s this people? _ Yoongi peeked around trying to find any familiar faces but most people there were strangers, people that he had never seen at college.  _ So Jimin did have a life out of his studies _ . He rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little bit uncomfortable around the crowd. 

 

He walked on the pebble path that lead to the porch, wondering if Jimin could be there but he didn’t made it to half of his way before he felt a splash of water wetting his shirt and jeans, followed by a high-pitched laughter coming from beneath him. He looked down to find Jimin, head propped on his elbow on the edge of the swimming pool and a smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck” Yoongi growled “I hate you” he took a step back as Jimin pushed himself out of the pool, water dripping down his body. He licked his lips at the sight of Jimin’s biceps standing out when he forced himself out.

 

Jimin tilted his head as he pushed his blonde hair back, uncovering his forehead as he did so. He stopped when he was just a few inches away from Yoongi, placing his hand under the other boy’s chin, forcing him to look up to his eyes. Yoongi hadn’t realised that he had spend that time just staring down Jimin’s body, the water drops tracing a line from his neck, down to his chest, his abs and dying on the waistband of his wet purple swimsuit, “I don’t think so honey”  He chuckled.

 

Yoongi flinch at the pet name given and rolled his eyes in a failed attempt to look unbothered.

 

“My room is on the attic,” Jimin beckoned at the balcony on the top floor of the house “you can change there and leave your stuff. There are drinks on the kitchen and you can join me when you are done” Jimin smiled broadly before jumping back to the water, making sure he splashed Yoongi once again.  _ This kid _ .

 

Yoongi walked inside the house, trying not to trip into couples already making out and headed upstairs.  _ Why don’t they have a lift?  _ The second floor was dim, he looked blindly for the switch and when he turned it on, a long living room suddenly appeared in front of him. Yoongi stared open mouthed from the huge bookshelf, that he was sure it was as big as his whole studio, to the black grand piano on the other side. He fought back the need to walk over there and touch it, he had a sense of belonging whenever he saw a piano, since he learned to play it when he was a child. He sighed, maybe he could ask Jimin later on if he could play. 

He reached the attic and swung the door open, after watching the living room he wasn’t surprised at all that the attic was like a full furnished open apartment. It was neat and clean, everything seem to be in the right place. Yoongi locked the door and headed to the bathroom. He stared at his own reflection as he took off his clothes, just keeping the swimsuit.

 

His skin look paler under the light, the mint hair falling over his forehead seeming lighter and the dark circles under his eyes standing out in a eerie way. No matter how much sleep did he got, they never seem to leave his face. It was something he had grown used to but didn’t like at all.

 

Yoongi sighed and walked off the bathroom, looking for a place where to leave his clothes. It seem that he had been the only one allowed to leave his stuff here. He decided that the table next to the bed was the best option. He shove his sneakers under the table and left his no longer wet shirt and jeans on top of it. 

 

He stopped to take a better glance of the room before going back to the party. There were some pictures here and there, a small Jimin wearing a cow costume.  _ Adorable. _ Another one with two people that he supposed were his parents. But what caught his attention the most was the wrinkled paper pinned to a cork board over his bed. He walked closer and touched the drawing he had made that morning. Now that he took a better look of it he could spot the mistakes, a line not too straight, a shadow too dark and another too light. Of course, for someone like Jimin, who can’t even draw a heart without making it look like a weird ass, it was great. But not for him. He was too perfectionist. He made a mental note to draw a better one whenever he had the chance.

 

Once he was back at the main floor he went directly to the kitchen and poured some alcohol in a red plastic cup. He drank it in one gulp when he hear the crowd cheered him to do it again.  _ Drunk people are stupid _ . He complied but just because he felt like he needed it before facing Jimin again. He stopped there, he wanted to be sober enough to at least be able to exchange a normal conversation with the blonde boy.

 

He was at the courtyard now, looking for Jimin. He was sure the boy didn’t leave the pool in all this time. It was warm night for april, it was either that or the alcohol kicking in. He walked towards the edge of the pool and saw Jimin at the opposite side. Yoongi was about to jump in when a hand laid on his bare shoulder, startling him

 

“Yoongi-ah! I never thought I could see you here man” 

 

He turned around and found Taehyung. He was at his art class and it was kind of a surprise that he somehow knew Jimin. There was also a boy he had never seen,he looked younger. Around two or three years younger than him. Although he was taller than the older boys, he was trying to hide behind Taehyung, his round eyes peeking around.

 

“Ah Tae. I didn’t thought you knew Jimin” Yoongi brushed the back of his head, he didn’t want to talk now, but he didn’t want to be rude either.

“Kidding? I’m like the brother he doesn’t have. He can’t live without me,” He placed his hand on the other boy’s lower back and pushed him in front of him, hugging him from the back, hands clutching at the waistband of his swimsuit “, not that he’s the only one right Gguk?” He pecked the other boy’s neck, his whole body tensing under the touch of his lips.

 

That other boy called  _ Gguk  _ nodded silently, looking at his feet while the tips of his ears turned to a reddish colour. Yoongi felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, as if he had watched something that he shouldn’t. But his classmate didn’t seem to care at all, he kept looking at his eyes, waiting for him to follow the conversation but words didn’t come out.

 

Just a loud growl left his mouth as he felt a strong grip on his wrist, pulling him backwards. And then water. He opened his eyes and realised he was under the crystal water of Jimin’s pool. He didn’t know how but he pulled all his effort on landing his feet on the slippery floor and pushed himself upwards, breathing hard as soon as his head was out of the water.

 

He pulled his hair backwards and looked around in confusion. His eyes landed on Jimin’s amusing look.  _ Brat _ . He swam towards the blonde boy in the blink of an eye and pulled him close. His foreheads nearly touching. The blonde boy was smirking, his hands intertwined behind Yoongi’s nape and his legs around his waist, so Yoongi was holding him. He was lucky that the pool was not too deep when they were so he had no difficulties in walking with him a little further so they won’t put a show in front of everyone.

 

“That was not funny Jiminnie” He breathed as he walked with the blonde boy on his hands.

 

“Gonna punish me, honey?” Jimin teased, his eyes dark and hooded.

 

“Of course” His voice dropped an octave and he felt Jimin’s eyes shining in anticipation when he stopped walking.

 

Yoongi tilted his head, a predatory look on his eyes as que squeezed both sides of Jimin’s waist, tickling him relentless. Jimin cried out and tried to move away without result, Jimin was strong, and he was kicking him hard. But Yoongi was as strong as he was stubborn. And that was  _ a lot _ .  

 

The more Jimin tried to break free of him, the more Yoongi tighten the grip on his waist, pulling him closer, the water splashing everywhere around them. Jimin was either chuckling or crying Yoongi didn’t knew but he shoved him down his body once again, this time unintentionally rubbing his leg against Jimin’s crotch. The blonde boy let out a soft moan, the sound of his high-pitched voice went directly to his cock. Yoongi let loose the grip and the other boy stepped back, leaving an arm distance from the mint haired boy.

 

They both stood silent, the awkwardness of the situation becoming unbearable. It was Jimin who spoke first, looking at his own reflection on the water, as if that could hide his blushing cheeks.

 

“I-I need a drink” That was all that he said, but he didn’t move, waiting for Yoongi to answer.

 

“I’m gonna stay here for a minute… See you inside” He whispered, his tone unsure.

 

Jimin hummed and swum away from him.

 

Yoongi sank his whole body under the water, hoping he would drown. He tried to focus on anything else but Jimin, but the soft moan was echoing in his head all the time. He wanted to hear it again, louder, having Jimin under him, screaming his name in that sweet voice he had.  _ That doesn’t help _ . He stayed on the pool until he felt his boner fading, he let out a sigh and splashed some water on his face to clear his mind before going back inside.

 

He grabbed a towel that was on a lounger on his way out, wiping away all the water he could before stepping into Jimin’s house, he didn’t want to soak the floor, not in a house that was more expensive than his whole existence.

 

There were not even half of the people he had seen there the last time he entered the kitchen. But he was sure that there were more empty bottles. He recognized Taehyung sitting on the floor, back leaned on the fridge, with Gguk half asleep between his legs. Yoongi crooked his eyebrow in a questioning way.

 

“Don’t worry Jeongguk is only sleeping, he’s fine” Taehyung said in a reassuring tone.  _ Jeongguk _ . He wasn’t sure if he would remember the name tomorrow but at least he was gonna try. “I’d care more about your boy” He beckoned towards Jimin, who was sitting on the counter, a nearly empty bottle on hand, ready to take another gulp.

 

Yoongi snapped the bottle out of his hand, drinking what remained out of an impulse and then grimacing at the sour flavour of the vodka burning his throat.

 

“Yoongi-aaah y-you drank it all” Jimin complained, giving him a pouty face.  _ Drunk people are stupid but Jimin is an exception.  _ He couldn’t help but laugh at him, his face red because of the alcohol, his arms crossed acting as if he were mad at him.

 

“Nah baby I think you were the one who drank it all” Yoongi swallowed hard realising that he had called Jimin baby without being aware of it. He actually looked like a baby right now, pouty face, arms crossed, he felt the longing feeling of protecting him. At least he was sure Jimin won’t remember it tomorrow so everything was fine. Jimin just shrugged and pulled out two beers from the fridge before sitting back on the counter, patting his side as a signal to sit next to him.

 

Jimin turned out to be the classic clingy drunk, not that he minded having him clutching at his bare chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo there, the face of a black panther with blue eyes that look as if it was hiding from his prey. He had made it two years ago, as soon as he left his parents house to go to uni. Jimin was staring at it, lost in the drawing as he asked him the typical questions. _Did it hurt? How much did it cost?_ _Do you have more?_ Yes he had, but he was gonna keep it as a secret for now. What surprised Yoongi the most was his next question, nothing related to what was going to do if he got bored of it or if he didn’t like it anymore.

 

“Did you draw it?” He asked, never pulling his hand away.

 

“Why?” Yoongi was taken aback, no one had ever asked him that.

 

“I don’t know, it looks like you...” Jimin stopped for a minute, caressing his skin fondly, sending a shiver down Yoongi’s spine “...the features, it reminds me of you and the way you draw.”

 

Yoongi found himself smiling like an idiot at the accuracy of his answer. He licked his lips, fighting back the urge to kiss the other boy, who was looking at him eyes wide open. He wondered if he was thinking the same. His eyes look different now, as if he had peeled off one of Jimin’s layers. Or maybe he was too drunk and couldn’t think clear.

 

He coughed and looked away, getting off the counter, breaking the moment.

 

“I think it’s time to leave” He said as he helped Jimin down, the other boy staggering, nearly falling on the kitchen floor.

 

He looked around, just Taehyung and a sleepy Jeongguk remaining on the kitchen.

 

“I’m gonna tell everyone to leave. You can help Jimin to his room I don’t he could walk upstair by himself” Taehyung said as he got up, carrying Jeongguk with him and heading to the door.

 

Yoongi tried to make Jimin walk but the other boy was way too drunk and it was difficult to walk with him when he was stumbling with his own feet. He gave up and carry him bridal style to his room, which was in the attic.  _ Fuck _ .  _ Why don’t they have a fucking lift? _

 

Once they were on the bedroom Yoongi placed Jimin carefully on top of the bed, he checked that his swimsuit wasn’t damp and tried moved away to pick up his things that were on the other side of the room. But when he tried to walk away Jimin was clutching at his wrist, not letting him leave.

 

“Don’t go” He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

He was about to answer when Jimin turned around, keeping the grip on his wrist, pulling him down to the bed so Yoongi was kind of cuddling him. Yoongi felt his blood rush when Jimin stretched out his arm and switched off the light. The only light coming from the moon. Yoongi sighed and thought that he would leave as soon as the other boy drifted away.

 

“Please, please don’t go” Jimin repeated, his voice low and cracked.

 

Somehow Yoongi couldn’t make himself to leave after hearing Jimin begging for him to stay. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to cuddle Jimin in his sleep. He moved forward so his head was resting on Jimin’s nape, the blonde locks of his hair tickling his nose.

“I’m not going anywhere” He whispered to Jimin’s ear, feeling his body relaxing under his words. He hugged Jimin tight, making him know that he was not going to leave him, and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than i expected,   
> next chapter will be posted next week since i need time to think about some things i wanna write on it


	4. A chance to love

Yoongi woke up with the sun light hitting on his face.  _ Why did I forgot to draw the curtains? _ He opened his eyes reluctantly and nearly bolted up when he realized he wasn’t at his room, he rubbed his eyes and look around, founding a still sleeping Jimin lying next to him, his mouth half open in a pout, his hand resting peacefully on his bare chest. He nearly choke as the memories of last night flooded his mind. Jimin too drunk to be able to walk by himself. Jimin leaning on him as he traced the lines of his tattoo and told him that it reminds him of Yoongi. Jimin’s soft moan when he accidentally rubbed his crotch. _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck _ .

 

Yoongi panicked, he wanted to get up and run away from that house as fast as he could. Except that he couldn’t. There was no way he could sneak out of bed without waking Jimin up.  _ Fuck Park Jimin _ .  _ I’m screwed _ . He tried to move away a little bit from him carefully, but was taken aback as the blonde boy stretched out his arm, pulling him closer, his nose rubbing in the crook of his neck. He looked down at him and stared as Jimin fluttered his eyes open.  _ Oh no _ .

 

Jimin blinked his eyes twice, and then kept them wide open, his cheeks started to blush and then he pushed him out of his bed, making him land on his butt with a growl.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” Yoongi shouted, rubbing his butt as he got up. That did hurt.

 

“What are you doing in my bed?!” He yelled back. He stayed quiet for a second, clutching at the baby blue sheets, trying to cover himself, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, “Oh my god...did we..?” 

 

Yoongi frowned at him and then panicked again, “Oh hell,  _ no _ , Jimin what the fuck”

 

Jimin let out a relieved sigh and Yoongi didn’t know if he should feel glad or pissed off.

 

“Did I say anything... weird last night?” Jimin whispered not longer looking at his eyes but down to his hands.

 

“Oh, not at all” Yoongi held back a laugh and Jimin looked at him suspiciously.

 

Yoongi was not going to tell him anything, things were already awkward enough between them. 

 

Both stayed silent for a minute that seemed like an eternity.  _ Should I leave now? _ On the one hand he wanted, he wanted to turn around and run away, forget that he had held Jimin until he fell asleep, forget that for the first time in his life he had slept with someone without doing anything, just sleep. But on the other hand it had felt so good, the warmness of Jimin’s body enveloping him, the softness of his skin against him.  _ Oh hell no _ .

 

“I-I better go” He muttered as he picked up his things.

 

“Oh” Jimin looked disappointed and for a moment he had hoped that maybe, Jimin didn’t want him to leave. “I’m gonna keep sleeping then” He had misread it and now he was the one who looked disappointed and Jimin noticed, but did nothing but mutter a “See ya” when he closed the door.

  
  


As soon as the door was closed Jimin laid back and sank his head on the pillow, a muffled grunt leaving his mouth.  _ Idiot _ . He stretched out his arm and touched the wrinkled sheet where only some minutes ago was Yoongi. He didn’t remember anything from last night, just the warmness of waking up next to Yoongi. He wondered how they had ended up like that and shivered. There was no sign that showed they had fucked, and that relieved him in the most positive way. Though he did want it, he would at least want to remember it.  _ What if? _ Jimin brushed his lips with his thumb. By no means they had ended up like that without even a kiss, he thought.  _ I’m not gonna drink again _ . Maybe that was why Yoongi looked so disappointed, that he couldn’t even remember that. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how had it felt like, a rush of embarrassment mixed with excitement made his his whole body tremble. 

 

After all this time he had made it. He couldn’t believe it. Since the first time he had laid his eyes on Yoongi at his Literature course he had dreamed of this day, more like he would like to admit it. He had even talked to the teacher about making the essay on pairs, mading up a lame excuse about how interesting would it be, knowing that if she made the pairs by alphabetical order he would be matched with Yoongi, and he wasn’t wrong. He had hoped that he could make a move on him with that excuse. He didn’t know anything about Yoongi but still was attracted to him. The mint haired boy seemed not to have any interest on him but that, just made it more interesting.

 

Except that he had showed him that he wasn’t interested in him in  _ any  _ way. And that had hurt. Like physically hurt. He had felt a strong pain on his chest, a sting on the back of his eyes and a sudden wave of sadness all over his body. He had felt somehow heartbroken.  _ Could your heart felt broken without even had the chance to love?  _

 

But now it was different, he no longer felt that way. But he didn’t feel content either. Like something was wrong. Maybe it had something to do with the blank face Yoongi had before leaving. Maybe he had rushed things. Maybe he had misread it. Or maybe he was overthinking too much, like always.  _ Why is it so difficult? _ He sure could get the highest mark on a test without even trying. He sure could solve a math equation in the blink of an eye though it was not his major. But with Yoongi, it was different. Everything related to him was complex and challenging.  _ Why is Yoongi so difficult? _

  
  


Jimin closed his locker with a sigh. Literature book in hand he walked towards the classroom. He was tense, too tense. He hadn’t saw Yoongi since the morning after the party but now he would have to face him, he felt his blood run faster. He wondered if he would be mad at him. From the back of the corridor, he could take a glimpse of a mint haired boy walking in his direction, the classroom in between them.  _ Oh no _ .

 

He tried to act cool but his body betrayed him, his heart pounding so fast it felt like it was gonna break through his chest, his hands sweating and-  _ Oh god. Am I blushing? _ \- he placed his hand on his right cheek and it was burning. He sure looked like a red pepper.

 

He was not far from Yoongi, not more than ten steps away from him. The other boy looked at him and was about to raise his hand when Jimin couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned around and walked away, sprinted away, leaving the other boy staring at him bewildered.

 

The bathroom was empty.  _ Thanks lord _ . He ran towards the sink and splattered the cold water on his face, rubbing his face thoroughly, trying to wash away his thoughts. He closed the tap with his wet hands and stared at the mirror, not to his own reflection but the one of a boy leaning on the wall, hands on his back.

 

It took him a long moment before turning around, he kept staring at the blank face Yoongi wore through the mirror. He looked tired, and something else. Something Jimin couldn’t quite figure out. He swallowed hard and faced him.

 

Yoongi didn’t move, he was still expressionless and JImin didn’t knew what to say. _ Is he gonna say something?  _ But any word left from any of their mouths. They just locked stares, Jimin wanted to avoid his tense gaze but found himself lost in his dark brown eyes. The awkwardness filled the room, thick like a wall between them.  _ Anything? _

 

“Hey” Jimin end up saying, not able to bare the silence any more.

 

“Hi”

 

_ That’s it? _

 

“Erm...I-I should go to class...and you too” He turned around and picked up the books he had left next to the sink, and dropped them when Yoongi grabbed his wrist and swirled him so he was facing him again.

 

“Is this how you solve your problems?” Yoongi asked, the sharpness of his voice made him flinch, stepping back when he stepped forward, until his back was pressed to the wall. Yoongi kept closing the space between them, the grip on his wrist still firm, as if he let go Jimin he would run away, which was in fact what Jimin wanted to do. He stopped when the tips of his shoes touched and placed his free hand under Jimin’s chin, forcing him to look at him when he spoke. “Avoiding them?”

 

“You are not” He whispered, his voice came out so low Yoongi wouldn’t hear him if they weren’t so close. Yoongi tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Y-you are not my problem, Yoongi” Jimin felt his cheeks blushing again, and all he wanted now was that the ground opened in half and swallowed him. Yoongi was so close he felt his warm breath brushing his skin.

 

“Oh” Yoongi released him and Jimin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. But Yoongi didn’t step away. He leaned closer, not enough to touch him but enough to make him dizzy. He hadn’t been so close to him since the night he had slept with him. And the idea becoming real again in his mind made him shiver unintentionally. Yoongi noticed and smirked, or grimaced, he wasn’t sure. “Then what am I?”

 

Jimin was taken aback. Though he had been thinking about Yoongi since he had first saw him, he hadn’t thought about what was Yoongi for him.  _ Why are you so difficult? _ He swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing noticeably.

 

Yoongi looked down at him, and though their height was more or less the same he felt so small, so vulnerable when he was in front of him. Yoongi moved his hand from his chin to cup his head and he couldn’t help but close his eyes to the warmness of his touch.

 

He heard a soft laugh from him and opened his eyes just to see Yoongi leaning on him, his lips pressed against his own. It took him longer than intended to realise that Yoongi was kissing him. His lips warm and soft, his hands cupping his face as he did so. 

 

Jimin kissed him back, his hands intertwined on the back of his neck. If that was how their first kiss had felt like he didn’t know he had been able to forget that. It was like he was in the middle of a storm, and Yoongi was the only thing that could kept him attached to the ground. 

 

He parted his lips and let the other boy sneak his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him. Yoongi was smooth and passionate, a risky mix he wasn’t afraid to get addicted to. They break away too soon to take a breath and locked their lips back again not soon enough.  He was giddy, it was as if time slowed, and nothing mattered, just the two of them.

 

Reluctantly he break away and stared at the boy over him, his mint hair tousled to the side in a way that made him look both cute and dangerous. 

 

“At least I would remember this one” Jimin giggled.

 

“What?” Yoongi shoot him a confused look.

 

“You know the other day we...you know… right?”

 

“Kissed? No” Yoongi stepped away and started chuckling.

 

“Why?” Jimin was shocked, he felt so dumb and yet so content. He couldn’t explain it even if he tried to.

 

“You were as drunk as a skunk Jimin. Didn’t seem right, you know, to do anything without you being even aware of it, you could regret it”

 

“Aww that makes you even cuter” He brought his hands to his own chest, making a mockingly pout.

 

“Shut up I’m not cute” He growled.

 

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh and Yoongi didn’t seem able to hold back either.

 

“Should we go back?” Jimin asked.

 

“Wouldn’t it be too obvious” Yoongi said, beckoning from him to Jimin with his index twice.

 

“True. Should we skip class then?”

 

“Look at you. Mr. Park Jimin. Trying to convince me to skip class? You are a bad influence.” Yoongi shook his head, faking concern.

 

“I don’t care. It’s my last class of today. Not that I need it though”

 

“Aaaaand the smartass is back” Yoongi chuckled.

 

“You like it though” Jimin smirked at him his eyes full of pride.

 

“I never said I didn’t”

 

“You kind of did, actually” 

 

Yoongi was about to say something, probably to apologize but Jimin didn’t let him, he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, showing him that it didn’t matter, nothing mattered at all right now. Knowing that Yoongi wasn't mad at him brought him confidence, a confidence that never thought he could ever had. Both walked away from the bathroom and Jimin lead him to the parking lot. 

 

Yoongi stopped open mouthed, looking at the black Maserati parked in front of him. He looked from the fancy car to Jimin and then back to the car. Jimin was used to that look and only smiled at the shocked face Yoongi was wearing.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yoongi shouted.

 

“Nope”

 

Yoongi walked around the car, and touched it carefully as if his hands could break it, and he sure didn’t want to ruin a car that cost more than his annual rent.

 

“You seem to like my car most than like me” Jimin complained.

 

“Of course” Yoongi said, not keeping his eyes nor his hands from the hood.

 

“Next time you can kiss my car then”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked towards Jimin. His hands now resting at both sides of his hips, stroking his body smoothly with his thumbs. He leaned on him and kissed him again, a quick peck that left Jimin needing for more. But he wasn’t going to complain, after all he had all he wanted now.

 

“You want a ride?” 

  
“SURE” Yoongi’s eyes lighted up and Jimin couldn’t deny him  _ anything _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment me about your thoughts! <3


	5. Maybe

Yoongi didn’t know where they were going, he didn’t ask and he didn’t care either. Jimin was quiet and Yoongi didn’t know how to start a conversation, so he just stared. He had to admit that the sight of Park Jimin, top student in college, driving the most expensive car he had ever seen through the roads of the city, was kind of a turn on. He was hot, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other one resting on the gearshift, eyes focused on the road.  _ Damn _ . He could get used to this without any effort.

 

He propped his head on his elbow and stared through window, not before resting his hand casually on top of Jimin’s. He felt the other boy flinch at the touch, and then relax again.  _ Cute _ .

 

It was not until Jimin parked the car that he let go of his hand. They were in the middle of a half empty parking lot and Yoongi wondered what the other had in mind, because Yoongi had a lot of thoughts running through his mind right now, and neither of them were naïve.

 

As if Jimin could read him, he leaned on him, grabbing his tie and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. Yoongi gasped at the sudden feeling of Jimin being so straightforward. Nothing to do with the shy boy that not more than half an hour ago was hiding on the bathroom, cheeks flushed and skin burning of embarrassment.

 

Yoongi kissed him back, hands running from his hair down to be placed on his lower back. If it was another boy, Yoongi had probably grab his ass and carry him to the back of the car to fuck him there, but with Jimin he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was weird but as much as he wanted to, there was a low voice in the back of his head telling him to go slow, to be careful, as if Jimin would break under his touch.

 

But his thoughts vanished as soon as he felt Jimin crawling from his seat to rest on top of him, legs placed at both sides of his body, a playful smirk on his face. Yoongi didn’t wait to kiss him again, lips parted, tongues playing. It was funny how he could get so hard just by a kiss, well a kiss and that Jimin was now grinding his hips eagerly, the friction of his ass against his crotch was painfully good. He let out a soft growl as he squeezed his butt helping him move, but making Jimin stop abruptly. The blonde boy looked at him lustfully, eyes dark and hooded. He bit his lip and leaned on him, licking the crook of his neck and stopping when he reached his ear. 

 

“You won’t have me  _ yet  _ honey” He whispered before opening the door and stepping out of the car, as if nothing had happened. 

 

Yoongi let out an annoyed sigh and followed him into the parking lot, shooting the blonde boy a death glance, which was answered with an angelic smile.

 

“What was  _ that _ ?” He scolded him. This boy was going to be the death of him.

 

“What?” Jimin asked with a pout, both knew he was not deceiving anyone, and definitely not Yoongi, who was looking at him with a frown. “Oh, it was just your punishment”

 

“For what?” He burst into a laugh “I reckon that you were ignoring me, again, I should be the one punishing you, you know” 

 

“Well that was your fault, you made me look like a fool,” Jimin stepped closer to him, sinking his index on his chest with every word, “I spent the whole weekend freaking out”

 

“So, you just confessed that you spent the whole weekend thinking about me” Yoongi smirked mockingly, his hand removing Jimin’s digit from his chest to hold his hand.

 

Jimin opened his mouth regretting his last words, there was red flourishing on his cheeks and that was enough to know he was right. He felt his heart beat faster at the idea of an embarrassed Jimin thinking about him. Not that he didn’t do the same. But the thought that he had not been the only one worried made everything seem it was worthy. He didn’t want to show how cheerful he was right now. But he probably didn’t need to. He felt that he was not the only one blushing too.

 

“That was not the point asshole!” Jimin shouted.

 

Yoongi just laughed. It was funny to see him losing his temper when he failed at hiding something. It made him look both cute and attractive in a way only Jimin could.

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and started walking, not waiting for Yoongi to keep up. He followed Jimin in silent, he had no idea where they were heading, he had never been on this part of the city and was curious to find out.

 

They both walked in silence through a path, there were trees at both sides of it, it kind of remind Yoongi of a fairy tale. There were birds singing above them, and the sun slipped through the leaves drawing shadows on the ground. It was beautiful, he wondered if Jimin brought him here for any special reason or just to have a walk, either way it didn’t bothered him. He liked that it was peaceful and quiet, despite the cars that were parked next to Jimin’s Maserati, there was no people around, which made him feel more comfortable.

 

Jimin turned at the following diversion and didn’t realised that Yoongi had stopped just a few steps behind him. His mouth fell open, the view in front of him was breathtakingly beautiful. He had never been on a viewpoint, and he had no idea that the city, looked from where he stood, was so astonishing.

 

Jimin turned around and beckoned him to keep up his pace, he nodded and walk towards him, his gaze still locked on the view in front of him. Jimin sat on a bench not far from the hill and waited for Yoongi.

 

“You like it?”

 

_ Of course _ . Why he wouldn’t like this? He was about to say that when he realised that maybe he would sound too excited, just like a child that went to his first school trip. He actually was feeling like that right now, but Jimin shouldn’t know, he shouldn’t know that he usually stays at home, playing video games or reading, that he had never been out with anyone. This was the closest thing to a date that he had ever experienced. If he told him that, maybe he would scare him, and he didn’t want to.

 

“Is this where you bring your hookups?” He tried to sound funny, but by the way Jimin tensed he had failed.  _ Stupid _ .

 

“Here is where I come when I don’t want to go home” He said, not looking at him, his eyes focused on the view.

 

Yoongi panicked. He sound serious. Why he wouldn’t want to go home? His house was amazing, it was big and with swimming pool. If he lived in a house like that he would never leave, but again, he never leaves his place so it didn’t count. He wanted to ask but the way Jimin spoke in a low tone, the sadness underneath those words, prevent him to.

 

“It was joke” Yoongi said softly, placing his hand on top of Jimin’s. He had expected him to reject his touch, but he didn’t, and that made him feel a little bit more relaxed. 

 

“I know” Jimin turned around with a bright smile on his face. He knew it was a little bit forced, but made no comment about it. If Jimin didn’t want to tell him that there was something wrong he was not going to forced him to. Yoongi didn’t like to push neither rush things, at least not with him.

 

Yoongi grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles, looking at Jimin as he did so. This time Jimin smiled, and it was not a forced one. 

 

They both talked about anything and everything. Well, actually it was Yoongi who spoke the most. Jimin just listened, paying attention to any stupid comment he made about his life, about what he liked and what he didn’t like. But Jimin acted as if he was listening to the most interesting stories he had ever heard, which made him even cuter.

 

“Sorry, I must be boring you” He rubbed the back of his head a little bit embarrassed.

 

“Oh, no, not at all” He said in a reassuring tone, “It’s nice to listen to you, I thought I would never had the chance though”

 

“How come?” Yoongi was taken aback by that.

 

“Well, you look kinda intimidating, the first time I talked to you I thought you were to punch me in the face or something” Jimin laughed softly, looking down at their hands, his fingers intertwined.

 

“Probably back then I wanted” Yoongi chuckled.

 

“And now?” Jimin glanced back at him, his eyes wide open. 

 

_ Are you serious? _

 

“No” He answered without thinking. It surprised him how sure he was. How different he felt around Jimin right now. How fast he had changed his perception of the blonde boy. How wrong he was of him, and how lucky he had the chance to get to know him better, though he didn’t know much more about him that before, he did know that Jimin was worthy.

 

Yoongi move over the blonde boy and brushed his lips against Jimin’s, so close and yet so far.  _ No _ . He repeated, closing his eyes as they locked their lips together. It was sweet and slow, not moving their hands, just their lips, feeling each other in a soft way. Kissing Jimin was addictive, he knew when to start but not when to stop, he could spent all day kissing him, time didn’t matter when he was with Jimin.

 

They were cut by a buzzing sound and Yoongi was seriously planning on throwing his phone down the hill. Except that it was Jimin’s. He didn’t peered as the blonde boy scrolled through the texts.

 

“It’s Taetae”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Taehyung, he wants to eat together. Wanna come?”

 

“I don’t know” He did want to go but he wasn’t sure if he will be out of place, he didn’t know Taehyung that much.

 

“Please, I don’t want to be alone with the cheesiest couple on Earth” Jimin pouted, clinging at his arm and flickering his eyelashes repeatedly.

 

“Well, if you ask me with those puppy eyes I can’t say no”

  
  
  


Jimin pulled over the car in front of a fast food restaurant and Yoongi was relaxed that are least he could pay for his own food here. He wouldn’t admit it but the way back to the city he felt worried, worried that maybe Jimin wanted to go to an expensive restaurant and invite him. He didn’t like to be an inconvenience and neither look like he was taking advantage of him.

 

They walked inside holding hands and headed to a table at the back, where Taehyung and Jeongguk were making out, unconcerned of the people around them. Jimin cleared his throat and seated on the chair next to the wall, Yoongi by his side.

 

“Oh, Jiminnie I’m glad you came” Taehyung smiled at Jimin and then turned his attention towards Yoongi, “And I see you bring Yoongi huh”

 

“Hi” Yoongi said quietly, looking from Taehyung to Jeongguk.

 

“Remember Gguk?” Taehyung said, stroking Jeongguk’s hair fondly.

 

“Yeah he was at the party, right? Not that we talked much though” Yoongi said, looking at Jimin who look confused and a little bit worried that he knew Taehyung.

 

Yoongi placed his hand over Jimin’s knee and pat it in a reassuring way. Jimin held his hand and intertwined his finger with Yoongi’s, his tiny thumb caressing his skin.

 

They held hands until they brought their food, and despite being reluctant to move away from Jimin he was as hungry as a lion. But Yoongi didn’t have enough time to taste his burger before Taehyung opened his mouth again.

 

“So...are you two dating?” He inquired with a deadly smirk.

 

Yoongi choked on his food and Jimin pat his back helping him to breath again, as he stared at Taehyung as if telling him to shut up, which of course he didn’t.

 

“Stop Tae, let them live” Jeongguk scolded his boyfriend.

 

“What? I bet you wanna know too”

 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes and focused on his food, it was worthless fighting with him.

 

“Mmm” It was Jimin who answered and Yoongi was curious to know about what he would say “I don’t know actually, but when I figure out I would let you know first” He said mockingly.

 

_ Smooth Jimin _ .

 

But know Yoongi couldn’t stop thinking about it. What they were? They just kissed but still, Yoongi had never felt so attracted to anyone before. He had never been on a relationship, at least not into a serious one, but again, everything around Jimin was different, new.  _ Will he feel the same? _

 

The rest of the lunch was more comfortable, Taehyung didn’t asked anything weird, or at least not too much. Now he understand why Jimin wanted him to go with him. It was not like the couple in front of them was the cheesiest but the clingiest too. They were to obvious and Yoongi didn’t want to know where Taehyung’s hand was placed at this very moment. Because Jeongguk had been quiet for too long, and he was avoiding eye contact but he could see the red-ish colour of his ears and, yes, Yoongi didn’t want to know.

  
  
  


“Are they always like that?” Yoongi asked as he sat on Jimin’s car again.

 

“Most of the time”

 

“Poor you” He laughed

 

“Is not that I mind actually, they have been together for a long time now. I got used to it. And I kind of envy them, they are really cute you know”

 

Yoongi noticed that Jimin was avoiding looking at him as he drove him back home.  _ Was that a hint? _

 

“Fair enough” He said and judging by Jimin’s disappointed look he hadn’t misread the intention of his previous words.  _ What are you doing Yoongi?  _ “Is that what you want?” Now he was the one avoiding Jimin’s stare but he felt its weight anyway.

 

“Not now, but maybe” His voice came out in a deep low whisper, as if Jimin was afraid. Afraid of what he didn’t know. “And you?”

 

Yoongi hadn’t realized that they were parked in front of his building, it was already dusk, he wondered how much time they had been there, and what was worse, how much time he had been quiet.

 

With a sigh he jumped off the car, and opened Jimin’s door, leaning on him for a goodbye kiss, soft, and quick. He was sure Jimin was still waiting for an answer. He didn’t move away, his lips nearly touching, breathing the same air as his words left of his mouth in a low whisper “Not now, but maybe”

 

Yoongi cupped his face and peck his cheek before he walked away and headed to the door and listened to the noise of Jimin’s car roaring in the distance as he stepped into his building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward for the next chapter I'm so excited about it omg  
> Feel free to tell me your thoughts  
> thank you for reading <3


	6. Hips & Lips

Yoongi somehow thought that after that evening things would turned to be awkward again, but not at all. The following days at uni were calm and peaceful. Now he regretted to have just one class with Jimin, after all that push and pull, things were alright between them. But at least he had that course, which meant three classes a week when he could seat behind the blonde boy and tease him. And also lunch time, but he had to share that precious time with Taehyung too, which was nice since the boy was really funny but sometimes he wished they could have some privacy, not just some sneak outs to the bathroom for heated make up sessions. But there was not much to do when there was always people coming and going.

 

They had decided not to made anything public, not that they were a  _ thing _ , but they prefered not to be in the spotlight. And if they walked in campus holding hands they sure draw the attention of the students.

 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Jimin asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

 

“I live ten minutes from here Jimin”

 

“Then why are you coming with me?” 

 

“I just want to make sure you arrive safe and sound” Yoongi said, placing one hand over his chest in the most dramatic way he could. 

 

“Yeah of course, you sure it has nothing to do with seeing my car again?” Jimin inquired crooking his eyebrow.

 

“Fuck you”

 

“I knew it” Jimin chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. It was one of his high pitched laughs that Yoongi loved so much. 

 

“You have to know everything, don’t you?”

 

“Of course”

 

“Smartass” Yoongi said, not sounding edging. It was amusing how he had changed the way he pronounced that word, he had used it to make fun of Jimin, but know it was just an affectionate name to call him.

 

Jimin hit him on the shoulder and jumped on his Maserati, winking at Yoongi before he pulled off and left him staring as his car, getting lost in the distance.

  
  
  
  


**_Yoongi 18:23 pm_ **

Any plans for tonight?

  
  


**_Jiminnie 20:07 pm_ **

Sorry I was studying u.u

What do u have in mind?

 

**_Yoongi 20:13 pm_ **

Dw 

Dunno, what do u want?

 

**_Jiminnie 20:14 pm_ **

Movie?

 

**_Yoongi 20:15 pm_ **

Ok

 

**_Jiminnie 20:17 pm_ **

Your place in 1h?

 

**_Yoongi 20:18 pm_ **

Perfect

  
  
  


Yoongi didn’t know why Jimin wanted to meet at his place, small and untidy, when he had a room as big as his whole studio. Maybe his parents were at home, and that way the would have less privacy.

 

He didn’t had enough time to clean his room and living room, when he heard the door’s buzz.  _ Fuck _ . He didn’t even changed his clothes, he sprinted to his room and put on the first thing he touched, which was a black loose shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

 

“Coming!” He shouted as he walked toward the door, neating his shirt so it didn’t look too wrinkled.

 

Once he opened the door he stood still looking at the small boy in front of him, memories of the first day he had met Jimin out of school flooding his mind, the boy was standing in the very same place and wearing similar clothes. He laughed at himself for forgetting how different Jimin looked without the uniform.

 

He was wearing a pink, shirt and black tight pants, and- Oh God- the matching choker he didn’t know he missed that much. He was holding a plastic bag and waiting for him to let him in. Yoongi shook his head, trying to focus and move away from the door frame so Jimin could walk in.

 

“I bought pizzas, since you always call takeout I suppose today won’t be different” Jimin said, heading to the table in front of the sofa, taking the square boxes out of the bag.

 

Yoongi closed the door and walked towards the other boy, taking his time to appreciate the way his pants fit into his body, his muscles standing out in the most appetizing way. He bit his lower lip and back hugged Jimin while the other boy ranted about the flavours he had picked since he didn’t know Yoongi’s favourite.

 

“Anything with cheese it’s okay, you didn’t have to buy them though” He said, his head resting on the crook of Jimin’s neck, his hands playing with the hem of his pink shirt.

 

“Fine” Jimin turned around, Yoongi’s hands still on his body. “What do you wanna watch?”

 

There were a lot of things Yoongi wanted to watch right now, and neither of them had anything to do with a film.

 

“I don’t know” Yoongi said, leaning on Jimin, kissing his plump lips. Jimin parted his lips and sneak his tongue inside of Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi was taken aback by the sudden feeling of a cold metal inside his mouth. He pulled away abruptly, his eyes wide open.

 

Jimin looked at him confused and tilted his head with a frown.

 

“Stick out your tongue, now”

 

Jimin smirked playfully as he realized what had happened and complied, sticking his tongue out to show the golden piercing placed in the middle of his tongue.

 

“Since when did you have a piercing Jiminnie?” Yoongi asked, his voice dropped an octave at the anticipation of the many possibilities that piercing could be used to.

 

Jimin shivered, he liked when Yoongi talked like that, when they were just the two of them, and had no problem in showing the power he had over him, with something as simple as a choker or a piercing.

 

“I don’t recall, since I was fifteen? Sixteen?” He shrugged, and stared at the blank face Yoongi was wearing. He was sure he hadn’t expect that at all. “I take it off for class”

 

Now everything made more sense in Yoongi’s head, the only time they had kissed was at school, and after it, so that’s why he hadn’t felt it before. Yoongi didn’t realised that he was biting his lip remarkably until he felt Jimin’s lips against his and he had to stop to focus on the other boy.

 

Jimin pulled away first, his lips brushing as he whispered, “You like it?”

 

Yoongi nodded enthusiastically and leaned on the other boy to kiss him again but Jimin turned around and sat on the sofa.

 

“So, what did you say you wanna watch?” Jimin asked, taking his shoes off and crossing his legs over the sofa.

 

“Horror?”

 

“Oh no, you are not gonna win me like that honey” Jimin shook his head.

 

“Then I have no idea”

 

“Did you watch Zootopia? I heard is really good”

 

“Do you wanna watch a kids film?” Yoongi said, not expecting Jimin to like Disney movies.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry I hadn’t realised you are a grown-ass man, what about A Space Odyssey, is that intelligent enough for you?”

 

“Zootopia is fine” Yoongi shrugged and sat next to him and switched on his laptop, looking for the film in an online website.  Jimin smiled, clapping his hands together, in a way that made Yoongi melt.

 

They spent half of the movie eating in silence. Any of them didn’t move, it was like neither of them knew how to get comfortable without making too much contact.

 

Yoongi gave up and leaned back, spreading his legs and grabbing Jimin by his waist to place him between them. Jimin gasped in surprised but let Yoongi cuddle him as they kept watching the film without exchanging any word.

 

It was interesting, a little bunny that kind of reminds him of Jeongguk and a fox that the most he stared, the most he thought about Taehyung. But there were more interesting things to focus on right now, for example, the way his body fit perfectly with Jimin’s, as if they were meant to be.

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but run his finger softly up and down Jimin’s waist, enjoying the way his breath hitched under his touch. It was smooth, Yoongi couldn’t have notice if he had been paying attention to the film, which was long ago forgotten. He stared at Jimin’s body tensing when he touched him near the waistband of his pants, he could tell by the way his shoulders moved as if trying to get more comfortable, that he was trying not to shiver. It was amusing, to tease the blonde boy, he wonder how much he could hold it back, and he was more than interested to find it out.

 

He just teased, not making any move that could make the other boy uncomfortable, just caressing his waist, leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck, nothing that they hadn’t done before. It turned out that Jimin had more endurance that he had expect him to, more than even himself, who in fact, would have got lost at the first touch. Which prove that they were a totally different kind of person.

 

Not longer after that, the film was over. They both stared silently as the credits move upwards on the screen. Jimin didn’t move, and Yoongi didn’t either. He wondered if he had bothered Jimin in any way.

 

As if he had spoken his thoughts out loud, Jimin turned around and buried his face on Yoongi’s chest. He felt the other boy’s heartbeats going louder and faster against his skin. Each beat like a hammer blow.

 

Yoongi run his fingers through the other boy’s soft hair, making him look up at him. Jimin’s eyes were hooded and dark, his lips were plump and parted, waiting for him. It would had been a crime not to kiss them. He leaned down and licked Jimin’s lower lip, before nipping at the pink flesh.

 

Jimin closed his eyes and grunted as Yoongi laid on his back so Jimin was on top of him, hands pressed on his chest as they kissed. A kiss that started soft and slow, soon escalated to a heated fight of lips and tongues. Yoongi was soon gone, lost in Jimin, his skin burning under his touch. He pulled away to let Jimin breath, well not quite so, since he focused on nipping at the dark skin of his neck, leaving light hickeys on his way up to his ear.

 

He licked it before sucking at his earlobe, which turned out to be Jimin’s sweet spot. Jimin moaned, a high-pitched moan that remind him of the night at his pool, though this time he didn’t pulled Yoongi away, but pressed him closer, his nails digging on his back, telling him to go on, and Yoongi wouldn’t stop, not if he that would mean that he could listen to Jimin being on the edge.

 

“Yoongi... ” Jimin purred, those words, that tone, it all made his blood go south. Jimin’s hips started to move, his crotches rubbing together in a way that made Yoongi want to scream. 

 

Yoongi pulled away, and stared. He stared at Jimin’s face all red, his eyes dark, his teeth sinking on his lower lip. “You are beautiful baby” He groaned, and Jimin’s eyes light up. He was indeed beautiful, one the most beautiful human beings he had ever seen. Jimin had the face of a god, it was nearly painfully to see, his features soft and sweet. 

 

Jimin whined at the words and kissed him again, Yoongi played with his golden piercing, his hands now squeezing his thighs, helping him to move. By now both were so hard that Yoongi couldn’t think properly. It was all too much, as if he had been waiting for this his whole live.

 

As an impulse he sat down and moved Jimin’s legs around his waist as he got up, carrying him to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. He was now grateful for not closing the door, since it would be impossible to get into his room still kissing Jimin.

 

He placed the other boy carefully on the bed, not a king size one like Jimin’s but big enough for both. He crawled on top of Jimin and grabbed the hem of his shirt, looking at him, asking for permission. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure that this was what the other boy wanted.  _ Is it too soon? _ Jimin nodded and Yoongi didn’t miss a second to pull his shirt over his head, followed by his own.

 

“You are so hot Jiminnie” Yoongi muttered.

 

“Says you” Jimin said, running his fingers from his chest, down to his abs, and down, grabbing his waistband and turning around so Jimin was the one on top now.

 

Yoongi didn’t had time to react, since Jimin was tugging his sweatpants down to his knees, looking down at him, eyes focused on his leaking cock. Jimin smiled like the devil, and Yoongi had never felt so turned on by just an smile.

 

Jimin placed his fingers painfully slow around his cock, and Yoongi shivered, and wondered why he hadn’t moved yet. He looked up at Jimin who was tilting his head to his left side with a frown.  _ Oh _ .

 

“What’s this?” Jimin said, tracing the lines of his tattoo down his v-line.  _ I’m living because I can’t die. _

 

“You are not the only one hiding things baby” He chuckled. “Can we talk about it later?” He hadn’t intended to sound as desperate as he sounded, but there was no turning back now, and Jimin seemed to like it.

 

The blonde boy licked the base of his cock, and Yoongi closed his eyes so hard he felt he could see stars on his eyelids. He felt as if he was about to cum already, and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he did so. But Jimin was not letting him live, he was playing with his piercing over his head, and the cold feeling of the ring, mixed with the wet and warm feeling of his tongue was too much.

 

He didn’t know many things about Park Jimin but he now knew one for sure, and that was that he was experienced. He laughed at the thought he had of him afraid of breaking Jimin, he had never expected that it would be more likely to be the other way round, not that he minded though.

 

He growled when Jimin swallowed all his length, his head hitting the back of his throat without any kind of gag reflex.  _ Fuck _ . He couldn’t help but thrust into Jimin’s mouth, and since the boy didn’t show any reject, he started thrusting, pulling his head down to meet his thrusts. He was gonna cum. 

 

“Fuck Jimin, your piercing is killing me” He growled, tugging at the blonde locks of his hair, forcing him to move away from his cock.

 

“That was the intention” Jimin said, softly, sticking his tongue out to show the golden ring.

 

“Come here” Yoongi commanded and Jimin complied.

 

Yoongi sat down and pulled Jimin closer, so close that the skin of their chests sticked. They were both breathing hard, their heart beats so loud that it seem that their hearts would rip through their chests. 

 

“So” Jimin whispered “Are you top or...?”

 

“I actually tried both but I feel better topping, you?”

 

“Actually I only bottomed twice, I’m usually top” Jimin blushed.

 

_ Okay _ . Yoongi panicked a little bit. He didn’t mind if Jimin wanted to be top, but he somehow wanted to make him Jimin scream under him, but if the other boy had only tried it twice, maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

 

“But… I wanted to try again with you... is that okay?” Jimin asked, biting his lip anxiously.

 

Yoongi smiled at the words, he sound so pure, so innocent, for a boy who nearly made him cum on his mouth not longer ago. He kissed him softly, in a reassuring manner.

 

“Lay back baby” Yoongi commanded.

 

Jimin complied and Yoongi made his way down to his pants leaving soft kisses and bites on his toned body. Jimin shivered, and gasped when he tugged down his pants in one go, leaving the other boy’s body exposed, just for him.  _ Just for me _ .

 

Yoongi caressed the skin around his pink-ish cock, spreading his legs, running his tongue around his rim, pushing just the tip of his tongue inside his hole. Jimin growled, arching his back, but Yoongi pushed him down to the bed, pinning him with his arms as he ate him out.

 

“Yoongi... _ Fuck _ ...I-I need you” Jimin whimpered, and he was glad that he was not the only one being a needy mess right now.

 

“Can you handle me the lube and condoms, second drawer” He said and kept fucking Jimin’s hole with his tongue.

 

“Ah Yoongi… I-I can’t” Jimin whined, trying to stretch out his arm to reach the nightstand drawer, and failing, once again.

 

“You have to try harder baby, didn’t you want me?” Yoongi teased.

 

He heard the sound of the drawer being opened, and smiled.  _ So easy _ .

 

“Mmm Yoongi...What’s this?” Jimin inquiered.

 

_ Oh no. I told you second drawer _ . 

 

Yoongi looked up knowing what he would find, and fuck he hated that he was right. Jimin was looking down at him, eyebrow crooked while holding his leather handcuffs with his tiny hand.

 

“I told you second drawer” Yoongi growled.

 

“Sorry It was difficult to understand when you have your mouth in my ass honey” He laughed.

 

Well now they had another thing they need to talk later on. Jimin handled him the lube and Yoongi poured a considerable amount on his fingers, warming it before spreading it on Jimin’s hole, slipping one finger inside effortlessly.

 

Jimin whined ad Yoongi, slipped his finger in and out in a slow pace, he was taking it too well for only being bottom twice, well he didn’t said anything about touching himself. And Yoongi couldn’t felt more turned on by that mental image of Jimin fingering himself. When he felt there wasn’t any kind of resistance he slipped another finger, scissoring them inside of Jimin, stretching him out while the blonde boy clutched at his sheets and cried out his name.

 

He could spent all day hearing Jimin moaning his name, he had imagined it too many times in the last week, more that he liked to admit, and seeing it becoming true made him crazy. He wanted to make Jimin scream, cry, beg for more.

 

“Yoongi please...I can take another one” Jimin moaned, his voice cracking, he didn’t know if he was thinking properly or if it was the lust talking for him, but either way he complied and now there were three fingers inside Jimin, moving in and out, faster every time. Jimin’s hips now moving down to meet his hand. That was enough.

 

Yoongi pulled out his fingers and Jimin whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He glanced down at Yoongi, staring as he ripped open the condom and rolled it down on his dick. Jimin’s eyes were now even darker than before, the bliss and anticipation on his face so real.

 

Yoongi crawled on top of him and kissed him on the forehead, the cheeks, his lips, his chin, trying to be as reassuring as he could. He didn’t want to hurt Jimin, in  _ any  _ way. 

 

He pressed his cock on Jimin’s hole and pushed, slowly, hissing at the overwhelming pressure. Jimin was impossibly tight, and warm, it was so good, Yoongi wanted to cum. He wondered how many times he had thought about to cum already, and would it always be the same with Jimin. He somehow hoped so.

 

Once he bottomed out he hovered his body over Jimin, his arms resting at both sides of his face, and waited for the other boy to beckon him to go on. Jimin sighed lustfully, and moved his hips to make more friction, and with that Yoongi started thrusting. He didn’t know how much Jimin would be able to take.

 

“Fuck baby you are so tight” Yoongi growled as he set the pace, deep but not too fast, yet.

 

“I-I told y-ya ah fuck” Jimin cried out when Yoongi hit his prostate, and now that he found it, all his thrusts were aiming at it. There was something about the way Jimin clutched at him, his nails digging on his back, telling him to move faster, that made Yoongi lose his mind. 

 

Yoongi’s pace was brutal now, his nails raking through Jimin’s hair, forcing him to look up at his eyes when he fucked him. His eyes were glassy, and Yoongi thought that maybe it was too much for him, but if that was the case, wouldn’t he tell him to stop?

 

“Oh Jiminnie, you should look at your face, crying for my cock like a slut” He snapped, and Jimin flinched at the name. He was about to say sorry when Jimin sank his hips harder into him, their thrusts meeting perfectly.

 

“ _ Daddy-ah _ ” Jimin whined, and now there was not turning back. Yoongi had never been so close to the edge that he was afraid of losing the control, just like he was feeling now. “I-I’m ah” Jimin couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was cuming, stripes of white falling over his chest.

 

Yoongi didn’t need anything else to reach his own climax, Jimin’s face as he came undone under him, his nails leaving marks on his back, and his walls clenching around his dick, made it impossible to hold back. He felt dizzy, kind of drunk because of Jimin. He had never felt so good, so complete. It was crazy how Jimin felt so tight and warm and wet around him. He spilled on the condom and collapsed over Jimin, who was breathing hard, his body trembling slightly.

 

He moved away sooner than he wanted, but he needed to take care of the blonde boy laying numbly on his bed. He pecked him on the cheek before throwing the condom to the bin next to the bed and headed outside his room, coming back with a wet towel in one hand and a glass of water in the other one. He laid back next to Jimin, cleaning his body and handling him the glass. And noticed that he was trembling too.  _ Was it too much? _

 

Jimin drank it in one gulp and glanced at him. He look wrecked, his hair was tousled, his cheeks were more than red, and he had a little cut on his lower lip for the continuous biting. And yet, he was sure he was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, he had ever been with.

 

Yoongi lay on the bed and cuddle Jimin, afraid that somehow he had been a little too aggressive, not knowing how Jimin would react at it, he knew not all the people enjoyed being fucked like this, and Yoongi panicked for the nth time since he had met Jimin.

 

“Are you okay Jimin?” Yoongi asked, rubbing his nose against Jimin’s nape. His voiced sound broken, he was so afraid that he had hurted Jimin that he felt the back of his eyes sting.

 

“So you are into BDSM” Jimin chuckled, and Yoongi didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed or relieved.

 

“Kind of” Yoongi confessed, waiting for Jimin to judge him.

 

“The you should have asked my safeword before fucking me like that” There was no anger in his tone, just amusement, a soft laughter at the end.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to”

 

“I know, that’s why we need a safeword honey” Jimin turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Oh not at all, It was nice to be the sub for once…” Jimin shrugged and close the space between them, not kissing just rubbing his lips, letting his next words slip out in purr, “but maybe I can show you some things one day, right daddy?”

 

Yoongi’s eyes went dark at his words “Don’t call me that unless you want a second round” He growled.

 

Jimin chuckled “I didn’t say I didn’t want it honey” He cupped Yoongi’s face and gave him a quick peck “but maybe tomorrow, I’m fucking tired right now”

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile, his whole body relaxing, knowing that he hadn’t done anything wrong, and mostly because Jimin just hinted he would like to repeat it. He felt weigh-less, Jimin’s body pressed against him, warm and soft. He could get use to this, so easily, so so easily.

 

“Sleep tight” Yoongi whispered while Jimin rested his face on his chest, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. But Yoongi couldn’t sleep that soon. Not with Jimin’s words running through his mind non stop.  _ What does it mean? Fuck _ . There were so many things he didn’t know about Jimin, but one he did know, and now he was even more sure than before, was that he was experienced, and God, he couldn’t wait to find out how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to come and yell at me on the comments  
> Thanks for all the support <3


	7. Where my inspiration comes from

Yoongi woke up with the warmness of Jimin’s naked body against him. The blonde boy was breathing slowly, puffs of air hitting his chest softly. He spent more than a minute appreciating the other boy’s morning beauty. The stray of sunlight sneaking through the curtains hitting on his hair, making it look like gold. He smiled to himself before moving away so slow, so gently that Jimin only grunted, clutching at the sheets as if they were he himself.

 

He put on his briefs and sat on the floor right in front the bed, his back resting on the wooden wardrobe, sketchbook and pencil in hand. He scrolled through the pages, the view from his window, an old building in front of a café, a cute poodle he had seen one day at the park, until he found an empty page.

 

He started tracing the lines of the bed, the wrinkles of the white sheets around Jimin’s hand, the outline of his tone body resting over the bed, and then his face. There was something about Jimin’s face when he was asleep that made him feel relaxed. They way his lips were parted in order to breath, the way he scrunched his nose every now and then, the way his blonde locks curled over his forehead, covering it. He was gorgeous. 

 

Yoongi clicked his tongue when he didn’t manage to reflect into the white paper the peace and serenity Jimin was showing when he slept. The irritated noise had probably woke Jimin up, because when he glanced at him he found brownish almond eyes staring back at him.

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Yoongi smiled.

 

“Morning” Jimin yawned and was about to straighten up on the bed when Yoongi asked him to stay still.

 

“Please don’t move” He said softly, looking back at his sketchbook and biting his lower lip in concentration. Jimin found that action both cute and hot, it took him a lot of effort not to jump off the bed and kiss him.

 

Yoongi was perfectionating the last details and need him to stay still just for a minute so he didn’t lose his posture. Jimin laughed and opened his mouth to say something but Yoongi was faster “No, I’m not drawing you like one of my french girls”

 

Jimin couldn’t help but burst into a loud laugh. “You just broke my heart”

 

Yoongi didn’t replied, he just focused on the drawing in front of him, already finished. He sighed in relief and stared back at Jimin. 

 

“Can I take a look?”

 

“Nope” Yoongi shook his head.

 

“Why? You are drawing me without my permission, you could at least show it to me” Jimin whined, pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

Yoongi just sighed and closed the sketchbook, leaving it on the floor before he crawled back on bed, his body hovering over Jimin, foreheads pressed. He tilted his head to the left and stared at the purplish hickeys on Jimin’s neck from last night. They were not too big but enough for Yoongi to feel proud of them.  _ Mine _ .

 

“What makes you think you deserve it?” He whispered, voice deep, lips pressed to his ear.

 

Yoongi felt Jimin’s breathe quivering at the words, his fingers tangled on his mint hair. 

 

“I’ve been a good boy, just for you” Jimin whispered back, in a way that sounded more like a moan than anything else.

 

_ Just for you _ . Yoongi didn’t know that he needed to listen those three words.  _ Just for you _ . The way his voice sounded when he spoke made his own blood run faster under his skin.

 

“Just for me huh?” Yoongi asked, trying to sound taunting but the bliss on his eyes betrayed him, and he was sure Jimin noticed because he was smiling when he nodded, a light red colour showing on his cheeks.

 

“So” Jimin tried to change the subject and Yoongi was glad they just leave that there, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about how he did want Jimin to be his, only his, at least for now, “you didn’t told me anything about this” He said as he slipped his hand under his briefs and sank his thumb on the skin of his v-line, just where his tattoo was.

 

Yoongi felt his cock twitch at his touch, and wished he could move his hand down just a little more, but his hand didn’t move at all, it just stayed there, waiting for an answer.

 

“Why there? Are you trying to kill me?” Jimin sound almost outraged and Yoongi chuckled, he wanted to lay down next to the other boy, but if that meant that he wouldn’t feel Jimin’s hand anymore, then he would stay like that no matter how uncomfortable he was starting to feel with only his arms supporting him.

 

“I could ask the same” He said, sticking his tongue out as a hint.

 

“You first”

 

“It was my first tattoo, I didn’t want my parents to know. That was a safe place”

 

“Fair enough” Jimin shrugged.

 

Yoongi was glad that Jimin never asked about the meaning of his tattoos. Tattoos didn’t have to carry any meaning, but that one did have one, one he was not ready to share, not with anyone, not with Jimin, yet.

 

“Your turn, also to hide it from your parents?”

 

“Actually it was because I knew how good it would make other people feel” Jimin answered, his gaze avoiding his eyes. He didn’t understand how it was possible for Jimin to be so straightforward and yet so shy.  

 

“Really?” He smirked and Jimin nodded, his eyes still focus on anything else but him, “Naughty boy” Yoongi leaned on him a peck his blushed cheeks, and with that Jimin looked back at him. “And what did they say?”

 

“That it was fucking hot”

 

Yoongi laugh, so hard he felt his stomach hurt, “I’m talking about your parents you idiot, but I agree though” Jimin covered his face with his free hand and laughed too.

 

“My father said something about me being a disappointment after disappointment, but who cares” Jimin moved his hand dismissively, probably mimicking his dad’s gesture.

 

Yoongi could tell that he cared, more than he liked to admit it, but he couldn’t say something like that. Jimin was such a great student, if his parents ever met him, they would want to adopt him and kick Yoongi out. Maybe it was because some parents never had enough, maybe that was because he acted like that at college, trying to be better, something his father would be proud of. Or maybe he was overthinking again and was too quiet so that was why Jimin was looking at him confused. He needed to say something, like  _ now _ . 

 

“And your mom?” He managed to say.

 

Jimin swallowed hard and stared down, removing his hand from his briefs and resting it at his side.  _ Did I say something wrong? _

 

“Well, she died before that”

 

_ Oh. Fuck _ .

 

“I-I’m so sorry Jimin” His voice cracked. He laid on the bed sideways, facing him. He felt miserable, he wasn’t supposed to know, but still it was as if someone had just threw a bucket of cool water over his head. 

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know” Jimin reassured him, his hand cupping his head, his fingers caressing the skin underneath. 

 

_ It’s not okay.  _ Yoongi took his hand, kissing his knuckles as if that was the only thing he could do. “Yeah...but I don’t know, I’m sorry” He apologised one more time, it didn’t matter how many times he repeated those words, it wouldn’t be enough.

 

“Don’t worry Yoongi”

 

Jimin leaned on him, his lips brushing with his own. It was like he wanted to reassure him, tell him that everything was alright that he didn’t know, but Yoongi should be the one acting like that. It only made him feel worse.

 

They stayed silent for what it seemed like an hour, there was nothing to say. It was uncomfortable, but Yoongi didn’t want to screw it up again. Jimin’s eyes were closed, he would think he was back asleep if it wasn’t for his fingers drawing circles on his bare chest.

 

“Can I have a shower? I feel gross” Jimin broke the silence.

 

“Yeah erm sure, also feel free take some clothes from the wardrobe” He muttered, his voice sounded weak, kind of broken. He was afraid that he had fucked it up so much that Jimin wanted to leave as soon as possible. And Yoongi wouldn’t forgive himself if that was the case.

 

He stared at Jimin opening his wardrobe, rummaging through the clothes until he found something that would suit him. He ended up choosing his favourite hoodie, it was black and huge, the sleeves too long even for him, he can’t wait to see him wearing it. He also took a pair of boxers and his own trousers, that were on the floor.

 

Jimin headed to the door, stopping after he opened it to turn back and face Yoongi one more time before walking to the bathroom. “Wanna join me?” He winked.

 

_ Fuck yes _ .

 

Yoongi jumped off the bed so swiftly that he tripped over his own feet before reaching the door. Thank god Jimin already walked out of the room, which was funny, since he didn’t know where was the bathroom. He found Jimin on the living room, looking around lost.

 

“Back of the corridor baby” Yoongi laughed.

 

“Oh okay” He rubbed the back of his head and followed Yoongi.

 

His bathroom, like the rest of his studio, was small. He wondered if both would fit on the bath.

 

“Sorry” Yoongi looked at his feet as he opened the bathroom door, stepping away so Jimin could walk in first.

 

“For what?” Jimin asked, opening the hot water tap.

 

“My place is not as big and luxurious as yours”

 

“I like it” Jimin said, his eyes taking the form of a crescent moon when he smiled “It’s cozy”

 

Yoongi wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, how would he like it when there was not even enough space for both, anywhere.

 

He stepped on the bath, standing under the spray of scalding water, he like it that way it was either that or freezingly cold, there was no in between. He helped Jimin in, switching his position so Jimin was now under the spray.

 

He stared as the blonde boy threw his head back, water pouring over his hair, his hand sweeping his hair back, his eyes closed. He couldn’t help but follow the trail of water falling from his neck down to his collarbone, to his chest, travelling down to his abs as if they were a path. He felt the urge to remove it with his tongue.

 

And Jimin was staring at him, eyes narrowing, a dangerous glint on them. He somehow knew that Jimin was sure about what he was thinking right now, and that just made his blood go south.

 

Jimin closed the space between them, his lips only brushing when he spoke, smoothly “You know you can touch, right?” 

 

His mouth was dry, despite the water falling over them. He didn’t need anything else but Jimin right now, his hands slide to his lower back, pressing his bodies together. It was not enough. It didn’t matter, too close was never enough when he was around Jimin. He felt his chest tight when Jimin nipped at the skin of his collarbone.

 

Yoongi grabbed his head and forced him to look up at him, his other hand still pressing their bodies together, their cocks rubbing against each other as Jimin bucked his hips forward eager for more contact, more friction. He sank his teeth on Jimin’s lower lip, making the other boy whimper.

 

Jimin slid his hand down between his legs, patting at his twitching cock with a smirk. “Already hard daddy?” He purred. 

 

“It ain’t my fault you keep turning me on” It took him all his strength not to push him up against the wall, he was not ashamed of his kinks, but the fact that Jimin was taking advantage of them somehow, drove him to the edge.

 

“I’d have to take care of it, since is my fault” Jimin murmured, back at kissing him, biting him, sucking at his skin as he made his way down to get on his knees in front of him.

 

Yoongi must admit that this sight was glorious, the way Jimin lapped his precum, not missing a drop before he put all his length on his mouth until his nose was pressed against his skin, made his knees go weak.

 

The way Jimin moaned as he sucked him off, even when he was untouched made his whole body tremble. Jimin was nothing but enthusiastic, and fuck he loved it. He loved everything Jimin did to him.

 

This time though, he decided not to do anything, he just got lost in the feeling of the plump lips pressed around his cock, the tongue swirling over his head. He just let Jimin do whatever he wanted.

 

He removed the hair sticked to his forehead to have a better look as the blonde boy keep focused on making him feel good, so so good. Jimin’s eyes locked with his when rake his finger through his hair, and fuck he could cum just by staring for too long. His almond eyes were sinful.

 

“Fuck baby, you look so pretty with my cock between those beautiful lips of yours” He growled, his voice cracked a little bit at the end because Jimin started bobbing his head up and down eagerly.

 

The warmness of Jimin’s mouth was so good, the way his eyes didn’t seem to blink no matter how deep he was sinking his cock inside his mouth, the way his hand was pressed at the base, everything made him dizzy. It was overwhelming, too much to hold on for too long.

 

“Baby” He whined, it was hard for him to speak coherently right now, “If you keep on ah like that I’m gonna cum”

 

Jimin took his cock out of his mouth, and stroke it as he spoke, the words leaving his mouth slowly, every single word making his body tremble. “Cum on my face daddy”

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

“You sure?” Yoongi wasn’t that sure but if that was what he wanted he couldn’t say no, no to him.

 

Jimin hummed in affirmation, his mouth back on his cock, the vibration sending a shiver down to his spine, the burning feeling on his stomach telling him he was close, too close.

 

Yoongi took his cock out of Jimin’s mouth while the other boy fluttered his eyes shut, sticking out his tongue as he waited. It only took him a few tugs before cuming. Strings of cum landing on the corner of his eye, on his cheeks and over his tongue, covering the golden piercing in white. Yoongi was sure he could cum again just by staring at the view in front of him, Jimin’s face covered in his own cum. He didn’t need to take a picture of it, he was sure that image would never leave his mind.

 

“Fuck baby” He whined, “Now you look even prettier”

 

Jimin opened his eyes, a blissfully stare on his eyes as he wiped clean the cum from where his tongue couldn’t reach. He licked his fingers full of cum, his eyes still locked to Yoongi’s. He had never seen anything so obscene, so hot. Another image on his mind that he wasn’t going to forget.

 

He helped Jimin up and kissed him, tasting his own cum on Jimin’s mouth, he had never done that, but everything in Jimin’s mouth seemed to taste so fucking good, he wouldn’t mind to do it from now on.

 

“You are so naughty baby” He breathed, between heated kisses.

 

Jimin giggled in the most innocent way possible. 

 

_ Innocent. Who are you trying to deceive? _

 

“Let’s get clean baby” He said, turning Jimin around and rubbing the soap over his body, taking his time to massage at his shoulders.

 

“Your turn” Jimin said, and now Yoongi was the one relaxing under Jimin’s touch. His tiny hands sliding through his back. He wondered if Jimin felt the same when he touched him, because Yoongi couldn’t help but shiver a little bit when his hands were caressing his skin.

 

_ I could get used to this _ .

  
  
  


When they were done he left Jimin alone on the bathroom to get dressed while he headed to his own room to put on some clothes too. He hadn’t realised how untidy was right now, his own clothes scattered on the floor, the bed unmade in a way that shouted  _ sex _ . He had to change the sheets, but he can deal with that later.

 

No sooner had he put his shoes on that Jimin walked on his room, wearing his favourite hoodie. He was right it was too big for him, not in a ridiculous way.  _ Cute _ . He looked really cute, not even the tips of his fingers showed, it made him look so huggable.

 

Yoongi looked at his phone, 4 p.m “Too late for breakfast huh?”

 

Jimin chuckled, covering his mouth with his sweater paws, “It’s never too late for breakfast”

 

The both walked off the building and walked to the nearest coffee shop to buy something to eat. Yoongi insisted to pay, since Jimin had bought last night’s dinner and, though he had enough money to pay for even his rent if he wanted, Yoongi didn’t want to make him feel he was taking advantage of his situation in any way.

 

“I want to show you something” Yoongi said as they got out of the store.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a surprise”

 

Yoongi beckoned him with his head to follow his lead. They both walked in silence to the opposite way of his house. They were walking so close that sometimes their hands brushed.

_ Would it be okay? _ It took Yoongi three times brushing their hands to end up holding his, a part of him expected Jimin to shove him away, but he didn’t. Jimin flinched in surprise as their fingers intertwined, but he kept the grip.They walked holding hands and Yoongi had never been so comfortable with such a fondly touch. His chest tighten, what was that pressure he felt over it?  _ What am I doing? _

 

It didn’t took them long to reach the park, the place where Yoongi spent most of his free time when he was out of his room. He headed to a bench, his bench, the one placed right in front of a big fountain, where he had the perfect view from all the place. He sat and patted to his side, telling Jimin to sat next to him.

 

“You like it?” Yoongi smiled, maybe it was a stupid thought but he did want Jimin to like it, he wanted him to enjoy this place as much as he did.

 

“Very much” Jimin smiled and stared around, two dogs playing at the distance while their owners chatted.

 

“This is where I come when I don’t want to go home” Yoongi confessed, a flashback of a very similar conversation that happened not long ago but it seemed so far in time.

 

There was a light on Jimin’s eyes that showed that he did remember too.  _ Why am I so nervous?  _ There was a long pause after that, both staring at each other, speechless. Yoongi bolted up, remembering that they hadn’t eaten anything yet. He handled Jimin the box of waffles and his coffee, he wished that it was still hot.

 

“So, what do you here?” Jimin asked, taking a bite of his waffle, remains of cream on the corner of his mouth. He thought about the scene of the shower and tried not to laugh out loud, he was definitely not going to forget that.

 

Jimin notices and narrowed his eyes, confused but also annoyed that maybe he was laughing at his question.

 

“I draw, it’s inspiring. People coming and going, the park itself, dogs, birds, anything can inspire me here” He said, reaching out to wipe the cream away from Jimin’s mouth with his thumb, sucking at it.

 

Jimin’s eyes widen, realising that that was why he was laughing, and probably having the same mental image he had, though not as good as his own.

 

“That seems nice”

 

“It is, though it doesn’t always work, when I’m stressed from example, I got inspiration here but it just doesn’t work out”

 

“Does anything else inspire you?”

 

_ You _ .

 

“Books” He lied, he had never got inspired by any book, he did like to read, as a way to relax but not to get inspiration for his drawings.

 

“Books?” Jimin was as skeptic about it as he himself. Okay maybe it wasn’t such a great excuse, but he couldn’t make himself to say it out loud. To tell Jimin that he had never felt such a need to draw, to materialise what he saw. That he only felt this way when he was around, and that he wanted him to stay, to keep drawing him, to keep waking up with him, to keep looking at his eyes and feel that everything was going to be alright. 

 

But he also hated liars, the most, and though this was a silliness, he felt it wasn’t right.  _ What could go wrong? _

 

“Okay maybe not books, but” He cleared his throat, thinking about any possible thing he could say.  _ It’s just a word. Is not a big deal, isn’t it? _ , “but...you” He said it, not looking at Jimin, but taking a sip to his coffee as if he hadn’t say anything.

 

Jimin was glancing directly at him, he could tell by the weight of his gaze. He peered at him with the corner of his eyes, not missing the red colour that his cheeks showed. He took the rest of the coffee in a gulp, as if that would bring him enough strength to turned his face towards Jimin. It didn’t.

 

It was not until he felt Jimin’s hand, resting on his thigh that he looked at him. He was still red, he almost look like he had fever or something.

 

“Really?”

 

Yoongi just hummed shyly.

 

“Why?” Jimin tilted his head in his cute way.

 

“Because you are beautiful” Yoongi was surprised by how sure he said those words, how easily they slipped out his mouth without even thinking, maybe if he had thought it better he wouldn’t have said them.

 

Jimin kissed him, it was smooth, nothing like before, nothing like their other kisses that turned out in both ending like a needy mess. This was  _ different _ , it was sweet in a way only Jimin could be, even though he tasted like coffee. It made his previous pain on the chest stand out more, he wondered why he was so weak when he was around Jimin. He wondered how he felt this way when he was close. He wondered when he stopped to hate him, and started to love him.

 

Jimin was the one pulling away first, leaving Yoongi longing for more. He needed more. He would never get enough of him. He grabbed Jimin, and pulled him closer, so his head was resting on his neck, he didn’t say anything else, and neither did Jimin, but somehow they didn’t need to. Both knew. He was sure both knew. Now he just need to wait to know who would say it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support, your comments make me wanna write more, you couldn't believe how thankful I am.  
> I love how this one end up, tell me your thoughts about it!!  
> Btw is 4:30 am and i'm not native english speaker so please forgive me if there's any mistake  
> Hope you like it <3


	8. Be quiet

Jimin walked in the classroom on the following Monday to find Yoongi sitting on the seat next to his, not the one at his back where he was used to see him since the first day. He bit his cheek trying not to smile as he walked to his own spot, whispering a “Good morning” as he walked pass Yoongi.

 

“Morning Jimin” Yoongi smiled as he watched him sitting.

 

It may be just two words but Jimin felt a rush of excitement filling his chest, he hadn’t heard Yoongi’s voice since the day he slept at his place. And hear his deep morning voice again make his mind flood with memories, memories that were not appropriate to remember just in there, his class, and the worst with Yoongi by his side, so close and yet so far. He wanted to touch him, to run his fingers through his mint hair, to kiss those plump pink lips of his. But he couldn’t but, that didn’t stop his hand to sneak under the table and rest on his inner thigh, giving it a squeeze when Yoongi acted as if his hand wasn’t there.

 

He had missed this, he spent the whole Sunday thinking about him, wondering when he could be able to touch him again, to feel him again. They hadn’t texted, Jimin didn’t know how to talk to him after that day, worrying to scare Yoongi, as if he had misunderstood his words in the park. He had called him his  _ inspiration _ , and he couldn’t make himself to forget that. Yoongi’s soft voice running through his head all day at night.  _ My inspiration _ . But he didn’t want to get his expectations too high, he felt that Yoongi meant it, but then, why he hadn’t text him.  _ Why are you so difficult? _

 

But that lack of contact just made things worse, his need grew more intense, his hands itched, eager to be back on him, right where he thought they belonged. And then Yoongi was there, sitting next to him, showing somehow that he had missed that contact too.

 

He felt the warmth of Yoongi’s hand on top of his, and Jimin fought back a shiver. He was really longing for him. But the sudden excitement faded when he grabbed his hand, shoving it away of his leg. That warm feeling was suddenly changed into a strong pain on his chest.  _ Why don’t you want me? _

 

Jimin looked at him confused and Yoongi smirked in that playful way that made his whole body trembling. Yoongi leaned on him and whispered to his ear, his lips weren’t close enough to touch his skin, but he felt them anyways.

 

“Not here babe” His voice was deep, low, and the excitement went back, hitting him like a truck.  _ Babe _ . It was amusing how Yoongi had so much power over him, making him feel such different kinds of feelings in the span of a minute. He truly didn’t understand how was that even possible.

 

He was about to answer but he heard the teacher entering the classroom with a bunch of files pressed to her chest. She shot Yoongi a confused look but then headed to her desk without a comment.

 

“So, I already graded your essays, I have to say some of them are quite good,” He glanced at Jimin and smiled, “and others not that much. I’m gonna give them back and then we are going to the auditorium with the rest of the classes. We are gonna attend a conference about the importance of master’s degrees, and is given by a former student so I think is quite interesting.”

 

Jimin’s whole body relaxed at the idea of leaving the class, he was sure he couldn’t pay attention today, not with Yoongi by his side. He wondered if from now on he had decided to sit next to him, not that it bothered him, but it was so tempting, that he didn’t know if that was a great idea,. Maybe it was just for that, to tease him, to make him eager for more, and oh god he did succeed.

 

A paper being placed over his desk woke him up from his reverie. The essay, he had completely forgot about it. He grabbed it and stared at the red A written in capitals on the front, he was not impressed. He knew that teacher liked him and the essay itself was one of the best he had written. By contrast Yoongi seemed quite astonished, he was staring open mouthed at the essay and his eyes were open too, so much it looked like they would emerge from his eye sockets.

 

“Thank you” Yoongi muttered whilst Jimin stared at him confused, “I wouldn’t have got this without you” He spoke quietly, as if he wanted only Jimin to hear.

 

After hearing that, Jimin had never felt so proud of a mark. He smiled shyly and got up, ready for heading to the conference, he beckoned Yoongi to move too, otherwise they would be late, he realised that half of the class had already left.

 

They both walked in silence side by side, following the group the way to the auditorium. He just looked forward but he felt the weight of Yoongi’s stare on him all the way, he didn’t turn his face towards him though, he didn’t want anyone to notice how his cheeks blushed whenever he locked his eyes with the other boy.

 

When they entered the big auditorium Jimin looked to the back row to find Taehyung waving at him enthusiastically.  _ This kid _ . He walked upstairs towards him, Yoongi following him just behind. There were two empty seats on his left, one of them next to the wall. He decided to leave the latter for Yoongi since he didn’t thought he would enjoy sitting next to Taehyung.

 

“Hi Jiminnie!” His boxy smile showing when he said his name, “Yoongi” He looked directly at the mint haired boy, his voice changing from affectionate to serious. He knew he wanted to sound intimidating, but Taehyung was anything but intimidating so he couldn’t help but burst into a loud laugh. He had been friends with Taehyung for so many years to know that he was just trying to make sure that Yoongi know he was up to date about everything. Taehyung had always tried to act as the protective friend, and he loved him for that, but sometimes he couldn’t take him seriously, it was something that didn’t suit him.

 

“Hi Tae” He said as he sank down next to him, rubbing Taehyung’s hair affectionately, while the other protested.

Yoongi didn’t talk much, he just sat there, his head propped on his elbow while he waited for the conference to star.

 

It didn’t took much time though, not longer after they had seated the lights dimmed and a powerpoint showed up on the screen in front of the seats. Jimin got comfortable as he listened to the former student talking about they difficulties he had found in deciding which master was the most important considering what he wanted to make for a living.

 

He didn’t pay much attention though, he knew what he wanted and what he had to do to become a professor. He had always found that profession appealing, he wanted to help people, make them understand how easy things were to learn if they had a good teacher. He wanted to spread his knowledge, and that was the best way.

 

It was also hard to pay attention when he had Yoongi just so close, their legs brushing as there was not much space between each seat. He stare at Taehyung with the corner of his eye, making sure he was not looking at him as he reach out his hand and placed it in Yoongi’s thigh, just the same place where it rested not longer ago.

 

This time Yoongi didn’t shove him away, but didn’t have any kind of reaction either. He wondered if the other boy wanted him to stop or to go on, but he decided to go for the latter. Yoongi tensed under his touch, his hand now resting a few inches away from his crotch, he could feel the warmth emanating from his body, but he didn’t move closer, he left his hand there, squeezing his inner thigh teasingly. Yoongi spreaded his legs a little to give him more access. Any of them locked eyes, they both kept their eyes to the screen in front of them, acting as if nothing was happening.

 

Jimin’s hand was now pressed against his gulp, he could feel how the other boy’s pants were tighter because of his growing boner. He wanted to shove his hand under the fabric and stroke him but that would be too obvious. He decided to make something else instead. 

 

He opened his zipper slowly, sneaking three fingers inside his pants, he didn’t have enough space for more but that would be enough to tease the other. He was already hard, and Jimin found himself smiling at how easy had it been to turn him on. He kept stroking his length with just those fingers, pinching at the base since he couldn’t reach his head without leaning on him.

 

Yoongi flinched at his touch, and Jimin was about to remove his hand when he felt the other boy’s hand grabbing it, pressing it harder against his briefs. He now dared to look straight at his face, he swallowed hard at the sight of it. Yoongi’s lips were flat, his eyes were dark and hooded, he was staring at him dangerously serious.

 

Jimin felt his cock throb under his pants and started moving his fingers slowly where he could reach. Once Yoongi felt he had started to move again he released his grip and turned his face back to the screen. But Jimin couldn’t make it, he was too focused on the way his jaw tensed when he made more friction, at the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed, at the way his breath hitched when he got closer to the tip, but again not being able to reach it. He knew he was trying not to moan, and it was so amusing to tease him. To be the one having the control, or at least that was what he thought in that moment. He spent the rest of the conference stroking him, painfully slow.

 

He stopped when he realised the room was no longer dim, he removed his hand and this time Yoongi let him go, zippering his own pants when he felt no one was watching. Everyone got up, everyone but him. He was about to ask him when Yoongi moved his hand in a dismissive way, telling him to go that he could catch up later.

 

Jimin just shrugged and laughed to himself as he made his way to the door. He knew Yoongi was hard and probably prefered to leave the room when he could manage to hide his boner, and the least people, the easier would be.

 

“Jiminnie-ah it was so inspiring what do you think?” Taehyung asked him as they walked towards their lockers.

 

“Yeah, I don’t need motivation though, I think I’m pretty sure about what I want and what I need” He answered, not really knowing if he himself was talking about his future or about Yoongi. Because that was the only thing he wanted, he needed right now.

 

“You always so sure about everything” Taehyung growled, “I hate you”

 

“No, you don’t” Jimin laughed.

 

Taehyung shot him a killing look but he failed, and ended up looking ridiculously funny, like always. 

 

Jimin turned around and glanced at the door of the auditorium, wondering if Yoongi had already left and he didn’t see him.

 

“Looking for your boyfriend, huh?” Taehyung smirked as he leaned on him.

 

“Shut up he...he is not, and I-I’m not looking for him” Jimin stattered, and he hated himself for talking like that, in front of Taehyung from all the people.

 

“Ah Jiminnie is that red in your cheeks? Are you flustered?” He nudged at him with his elbow, raising his eyebrows as he asked him mockingly.

 

“Fuck off Tae” Jimin rolled his eyes as the both started to walk to their classes. He hated when he was right.

 

He waved goodbye to his best friend when he turned right at the next corridor, but his class was at the back so he kept walking. He was not far from the door when his phone buzzed. He unlocked it  and found two unread messages, both from Yoongi.

  
  


**_Yoongi 11:49 am_ **

Bathroom 2nd floor

Now

  
  


Jimin bit his lip as he stared at the message on his screen, he turned towards the stairs as fast as lightning, and stopped still just when he walked the first step. He had a class right now, and he was sure Yoongi had one too, but he needed him so bad  he couldn’t make himself to care, not even a little bit. But he wanted to know how much Yoongi did need him. So he decided to play around.

  
  


**_Jiminnie 11:51 am_ **

Sorry I have class rn

  
  


He pressed send, but he didn’t have time to lock his phone and wait since Yoongi was already typing.

  
  


**_Yoongi 11:51 am_ **

Don’t make me go and drag your pretty ass here

  
  


Jimin felt his cock throb as he read the message. He bit his lip in anticipation and run upstairs, well, he tried to since his cock was already hard, and the friction of his pants as he moved made it hurt.

 

He looked around, making sure no one was on the corridors, probably all the students were already in class or playing cards at the cafeteria. He sighed in relief and walked in the bathroom.

 

Yoongi was there, back resting on the wall between the two bathroom stalls, arms crossed over his chest. He smirked triumphantly when he saw him walking towards him. He pushed open the door of the stall at his right, beckoning him to get in first.

 

Jimin nodded silently and complied, flinching and whining when he felt his hand slapping his ass as he walked inside the bathroom.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

As soon as Yoongi locked the door, he was thrown up against the wall. Yoongi’s hands feeling him up, every inch of his body, his leg making pressure on his boner.

 

“Yoongi...fuck” He whined, lacing his hands around his neck.

 

Yoongi just smirked proudly before kissing him, it was hot and messy. But Jimin just melt in it, his knees going weak because of his lips. He had missed them so much. Now he had them right where they meant to be. He moaned in between kisses but Yoongi didn’t let go of him, he was kissing him hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. His hands were now working on unzipping his pants. He broke away once his right hand slided unders his briefs, stroking at his cock with a broad smile on his face.

 

“You look needy baby” He laughed, staring at his cock throbbing under his touch. He smeared the precum all over his length before starting to jerk him off. 

 

“You didn’t text me ah w-why?” Was all Jimin could say, he tried that his voice sounded steady but it was hard whenever Yoongi laid his hands on him he couldn’t think properly, and least speak coherently. It was like being under a spell, he didn’t care about anything else, just Yoongi, it was all that mattered to him.

 

“I could ask the same” Yoongi grunted, and waited for an answer but he realised Jimin was too focused on trying not to moan out loud, afraid that if he opened his mouth right now it would be to scream. He slowed down, just drawing small eights on his head with his index finger.

 

Jimin hissed, it was so sensitive that his whole body started trembling. He ended up taking his hand away, so Jimin could speak. He opened his eyes and was about to protest but the sight in front of him left him speechless.

 

Yoongi was waiting for his answer, index finger between his lips, sucking at it lustfully, a shiver went down to his spine. He spent a minute or so staring at him before being able to speak again.

 

“I won’t always go after you honey” He said, he tried to sound teasing but Yoongi couldn’t take him seriously when it ended up sounding like a moan.

 

Yoongi stepped closer, so there was no space between them, he leaned on him and whispered to his ear “Oh but you do”, before licking at his earlobe. If his knees were already weak, now he think he would fall to the floor. But he wouldn’t because Yoongi’s hands were back at his body, keeping him on place.

 

Jimin tried to slid his hands under Yoongi’s shirt but he blocked him with his arm. He moved his head right and left, no. “You had touched too much already baby, now it’s my turn” He breathed, it sounded dark and thrilling. Jimin couldn’t love it more. He didn’t protest this time, knowing this was going to be his punishment for tease him earlier. Punishment. The mere idea of being punished by Yoongi made his head spin, his whole body trembling in anticipation.

 

Yoongi turned him around so his chest was pressed to the wall. He didn’t wait to shove his pants down along with his briefs. His leaking cock was now touching the wall, the coldness of the tiles making him shiver.

 

He felt Yoongi’s hand caressing his right cheek, and he wondered if he was going to spank him. He gave his cheek a squeeze before starting to talk again, his dominant tone sending chills to his spine. 

 

“You have been too naughty baby,” He gave him another squeeze “but spanking you would make too much noise” He said in a saddened tone, he didn’t need to look at him to know he was pouting. “But you are gonna take what I give you, not more, not less,” He could feel the warmth of his breath hitting the back of his neck as he spoke, “Is that okay baby?”

 

Jimin wondered if he was asking out of courtesy or he was seriously asking for permission when he was already half naked, and most importantly, hard, just in front of him.

 

“Yes” Jimin breathed, they hadn’t even started and his heart was already racing, his breathe uneven.

 

“Yes what?” Yoongi tugged at his hair, pulling his head backwards.

 

“Yes daddy”

 

“That’s better” Yoongi released his grip but Jimin didn’t want him to, he loved it when he forced him to move by the grip on his hair, but he had no right to ask for more right now. “Safeword?”

 

Jimin had already forgot about that, he was glad this time Yoongi did remember though. 

 

“Mango”

 

He knew Yoongi was holding back a laugh, but it wasn’t his fault he didn’t like mangoes. But it was not the time to think about that when Yoongi’s tongue was now pressed on his skin, licking around his rim. He now realised that they had no lube and was glad that Yoongi had no problem with wetting him like that. 

 

Jimin bit his hand trying to hold back his moans, the way Yoongi moved his tongue was indescribable, no one had ever made him feel like that, so good.  _ This boy is gifted _ . The feeling of his tongue getting closed to his hole was so intense that he had to flutter his eyes shut, so hard that star alike shapes were showing on his eyelids. Fuck. Once his tongue was sliding into him he could help but to push his body backwards.

 

“Don’t be greedy baby” Yoongi growled, and didn’t lose a second to come back to his ass, nipping his cheeks before sinking his tongue back into him. He was close to cum be he needed more. He needed Yoongi. Well, actually it was his cock what he needed the most. He had been longing for it to come back inside him as soon as he had left his studio the other day.

 

Yoongi was making everything painfully slow, he knew it was his revenge because he was taking all his time, teasing him. As if they weren’t in a public bathroom in college, where anyone could walk in and hear them. Because even though he was trying to muffle his moans, he couldn't hold back all of them. And nothing could muffle the wet noises of Yoongi’s tongue fucking him. The sudden realisation of being in a public place made his body quiver because of the adrenaline, but he somehow didn’t care. It just make everything more amusing, he now understand why Yoongi had told him to come here, instead of skipping class and heading to his place. He just wanted to tease him even more than he did. This was definitely a deliberated payback.

 

“Fuck ah d-daddy ah”Jimin’s back arched when Yoongi slid a finger inside him, not bothering to push out his tongue before. It wasn’t long after there was another finger inside him, along with his tongue. It was burning, but the pleasure was way more intense than the sudden pain. He felt his hole clenching and his back arching one more time when Yoongi found his sweet spot, massaging at the bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers.

 

He was definitely going to cum, he couldn’t hold back anymore, his cock started pulsating as his orgasm approached, and all of a sudden Yoongi stopped. He was breathless, and too gone for even complaining.

 

He heard Yoongi’s zipper and he bit his plump lower lip in anticipation, now  _ this _ , this was he had been waiting for.

 

“Mmm Jimin...are you clean?”

 

Of course,what would had make him think that he had a condom.

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yep” Yoongi let out a relieved sigh.

 

Jimin didn’t remember when had been the last time that he had fucked bare, but he was sure he hadn’t been so excited about it like he was right now. Yoongi was thick, and the idea of feeling every inch of him, without a condom, made him dizzy, in the good way.

 

He inhaled sharply as Yoongi pressed his head against his hole, pushing his length inside him slowly, very slowly. His soft skin rubbing against his walls was addictive, he needed Yoongi to move now, but once he bottomed out he waited for him to get used to the feeling. 

 

Jimin buckled his hips backwards, telling him to start moving, otherwise he would get crazy. Yoongi didn’t miss the chance to start thrusting, deep, and hard. His pace was still slow, but everything was so intense he scratched his nails against the wall of the bathroom, looking for grounding.

 

Yoongi’s pace was now erratic, and he couldn’t feel so full. Their first time had been one of his best, but feeling him as he was feeling him right now wasn’t even close. He was sure he could feel every vein, and the soft head hitting at his prostate was nothing but the best sensation he had ever experienced.

“Baby you feel so good,” Yoongi hissed between thrusts, digging his nails on his hips to move him at his will, his butt meeting every thrust “you are so tight around me fuck”

 

“Ah daddy I-I’m...”

 

“Don’t” Yoongi growled “You’re gonna be a good boy and wait for daddy, will you?” His tone made him no choice.

 

Jimin hummed but it was all too much, his tears started falling down his cheeks as he tried to hold back his release, for the second time now. He knew it wouldn’t last long, he could feel by Yoongi’s body language that he was close too.

 

He couldn’t hold back his moans now, he was getting louder, it was either that or he cum, he couldn’t hold back both. But Yoongi wouldn’t be easy on him. He pushed him backwards, pressing his back to his chest as he sat on the toilet, his head now resting on his neck, in a position that in other circumstances would be uncomfortable but right now everything felt so damn good, anything Yoongi made was hot, and he was at his mercy.

 

“As much as I’d like you to scream out my name as you cum so the whole college would know who you belong to, I also want to be the only one to hear your delightful moans baby” Yoongi breathed to his ear as he placed his hand over Jimin’s mouth, sliding his fingers inside it. Jimin couldn’t do anything else right now so he sucked at them trying to focus on anything else, trying not to cum.

 

“Now move baby, make daddy cum and then you can cum too”

 

Jimin was a mess right now, he put all his strength into moving up and down, riding Yoongi’s cock as best as he could, considering how sensitive he was right now. It was difficult, his whole body quivering every time he sank down. Yoongi must have noticed that because he helped him moving, his hands following every thrust, lifting his body up so it didn’t weight too much, and then shoving him down with all his strength.

 

Yoongi had sat in a way that he was in the right angle to aim to his prostate, so every move was aimed at it. Yoongi came with a growl inside him, filling him up more than he already was. He rode him through his orgasm as Yoongi placed his fingers around his cock, giving it a few tugs “You have been so good baby boy, taking me so well, now cum for me”

 

And Jimin couldn’t hold back anymore, the praise had been the icing to the cake. He came with Yoongi’s name on his mouth, the only way he had been able to. The only name he could think of since he had met him. He had made it so many times, when he was alone at home, in the shower, getting hard but just thinking about him, so his name slip out his mouth so easily now that Yoongi had no idea, for how long he had wished to be real. And now it was real.

 

“That’s my boy” Yoongi purred to his ear, stretching his arm to reach his mouth with his hand full of cum.

Jimin wiped his fingers clean with kittenish licks, moaning as he taste his own cum. He could feel Yoongi’s dick still pulsing inside him, so he stopped, he wasn’t ready for a second round, at least not here. He didn’t know how much time had they been there, but he was sure his class was soon to be over.

 

Yoongi helped him up, pushing out his cock, hissing at the oversensitivity and tried to clean both of them It was hard with toilet paper.

 

“This is gross as fuck” Yoongi growled as some of the toilet paper got sticked to his dick.

 

Jimin burst into a loud laugh, and covered his mouth instantly afraid that someone would walk in any time.

 

When they were both clean, well at least the most they could considering what they used, they both walked outside and Jimin stared at his own reflection. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and his eyes were classy because he had actually been crying. Every time he cried during sex he call them happy tears because, what could be happier than crying because of feeling so damn good?

 

Yoongi didn’t look better though, his hair was sticked to his forehead because of the sweat, but it suit him. It made him look sexy, just like everything else. He walked towards him, and hugged him from behind kissing his cheeks fondly as he stared at their reflection. They both look good together, just like that. Jimin smiled broadly, and he could see that Yoongi was smiling too, though his head was half hidden on his neck.

 

“Now I do have to go to class” Jimin sighed, not really wanting to go, he was feeling good and warm under his arms. He would like to stay like that till the end of times.

 

“Don’t go” Yoongi pouted, but Jimin nudged at him with his elbow. He was not going to miss another class no matter how much he wanted this. It would be too obvious, since he had only skipped classes two time in his whole life, and both because of him.

 

“Okay but I see you at lunch”

 

“Sure” He turned to face him, still around his arms and kissed him, softly. Both their lips were swollen but it didn’t matter, anything matter but every moment he was able to share with him.

 

“You taste like cum” Yoongi winced.

 

“Fuck off”

 

But Yoongi pushed him back towards his lips, kissing him again, showing him that he didn’t care at all. He just liked to tease him, to make fun of him in the most fondly way possible. And Jimin could only think about how much he wanted to stay like this. How much he wanted to be with him. He wanted it so badly it hurts. It really hurted to love him so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'm currently studying for my exams on January so I couldn't be able to update this as fast as I wished.  
> Anyways I hope you are liking it so far <3  
> Shout at me on the comments


	9. You got me

Yoongi stared at his reflection for the nth time that night. Nothing he had chosen to wear convinced him. He had now pulled on a red shirt that was too bright for his own taste, but the way it fitted him was good enough. It was tight enough to make his biceps stand out in an appealing way, but the contrast with his mint hair was awful.  _ I look like a christmas dwarf _ . He sighed and headed back to his room, all the clothes were scattered on top of his bed, the wardrobe half empty. He picked up a white shirt he had only used once since her mother had insisted that he had to wear it for a cousin’s wedding, he preferred black, from all colours it was the one he most suited him. But his mother had said something about black being more appropriate for a funeral than for a wedding.  _ It somewhat is right? _ He had answered, he thought about weddings the celebration of the end of freedom, so what made it different from a burial. It was kind of the end too.

 

But now it was different, he wanted to be handsome for Jimin. He had only see him wearing black since they first met, and he wanted this time to be different. This week during lunch Taehyung had insisted them both to come along with him and Jeongguk to a new club it had just opened. In another circumstances he would probably refuse, but seeing the excitement on Jimin’s eyes while he pouted him to come with him, had made it impossible. He had a problem. He was whipped. Every time Jimin told him to do anything with his beautiful eyes, those that seemed to look right into his soul, he found himself accepting without thinking it twice.

 

So here he was now, standing in front of the mirror, admitting that white was looking good on him. He wondered if Jimin would think the same. He would go for the white in the end. Combined with ripped jeans was something that made him look less formal. He didn’t know how he was supposed to wear to a club. He had only been on one or two on his whole life, and they were those kind of clubs were you could walk in with a hoodie and sweatpants and no one would ever look at you as if you were a weirdo.

 

But he couldn’t think of Jimin going to one of those. He was too high class. Just the opposite of him. He couldn’t understand why Jimin liked him, he was sure that once he saw his tiny studio he would run off, saying something about he couldn’t be seen with someone like him. But he didn’t. He said he liked it.  _ Cozy _ . He had never found his place cozy, only when Jimin was with him. He somehow brought a different feeling with him, the comfortable sensation of being at home.

 

He had half an hour left for getting ready, he had already had dinner so he had enough time to brush his hair hair, setting aside his bangs, it had grown a lot on the past few weeks. He should cut it sometime, but he was too lazy. He looked at the inside of his bathroom cupboard, and the yellow toilet bag caught his eye. When was the last time he had used makeup? Would Jimin like it?

 

He peered inside the bag and found what he was looking for, eyeshadow. Black. Not a surprise, he laughed. He put a little of it on his eyes, not too much to look as if someone had punch in him, but enough to make it smokey. It made his eyes look like a cat, and he really like it, he looked really good with it.

 

Yoongi peered at his mobile phone and realised that he had only ten minutes to arrive to the club, which, to be honest, he had no idea where it was located. Jimin had asked him if he wanted him to pick him up, but he had refused, he didn’t want to bother him. And now that he realised that he looked quite different from what Jimin was used to see, he was glad, it would be a nice surprise.

  
  
  


Seriously google maps was one of the best apps ever invented. Despite arriving to the club ten minutes late, he did find it. Once he turned around a corner he found a not too long queue, but he didn’t stay there. He walked to the entrance to see whether Jimin was waiting or already inside the club. 

 

He didn’t reach the entrance when he heard the unmistakable sound of his laughter and turned around. There he was. He had his back at him and Taehyung and Jeongguk were right in front of him. They both stared at him but he placed his index finger on his lips, telling them to not making any movement as he approached them.

 

He placed his arms around Jimin’s waist, and his head over his neck. The way he knew the other boy liked so much. Jimin flinched at the unexpected touch, but relaxed when he heard Yoongi’s deep voice.

 

“Hi baby” He whispered, not wanting the other boys to hear him. Not that he minded that they actually heard him call Jimin baby. He had already called him that so many times that he soon got used to it. But the intimacy it showed was different, he only wanted Jimin to listen to those words, and the meaning they carried.

 

“Hi” Jimin whispered back, lacing his fingers together over Yoongi’s hand.

 

He didn’t need Jimin to turn around to know he had blushed. He peered at his ears, a pink shade showing, that was enough. Taehyung was staring at him with the most shit eating grin on his face. He decided that it was already too much of public affection.

 

He greeted them, changing his position. He was now standing at Jimin’s side, his hand resting on the small of his back. They all waited for what seems to be like an hour, but it would probably be just some minutes. He was not a person that liked waiting, the less standing between people.

 

During the wait he found Jimin staring at him sideways, as if trying to make sure he was seeing him right. He felt that something was wrong.  _ Didn’t he like this shirt? _ He was not dressed quite different from him. He was wearing a baby pink shirt, open at the chest, quite similar to the one he had been wearing the first time he saw him without the college uniform, and also the choker.  _ God bless that choker.  _ He wondered if it was like the piercing, if the first thing he did when he got rid of the uniform, was put that on. He had only see him without it when they were at the shower, for obvious reasons. His lips were a darker shade of pink tonight, maybe he had used some lipstick, it looked good on him. His pants were black and ripped just like his, but-  _ Are those fishnets? _ \- He found himself licking his lips at the sight, trying to process it, anyways they also looked good on him. Anything Jimin wore suited him perfectly. He could pull off any style. But still, Yoongi could find him attractive even if he wore a plastic bag as a hat, well maybe not that but that’s not the point.

 

They all made their way inside, the sudden feeling of the brightness because of the lights blinding him for a minute until his pupils adjusted. Jimin hadn’t left his side, his hand holding him as if he was afraid to lose him between the crowd. The only reason he had found that the queue was not too long was that they were all already inside, it was packed. They headed to the bar between of limbs nudging them, people dancing to the music didn't even care about what was around them. And that was why Yoongi didn’t frequent places like this.

 

Taehyung seated on a tool and shoved Jeongguk between his legs, both facing Jimin who was the one sitting, though he didn’t push Yoongi between him, sadly. They were side by side, his fingers intertwined. It was difficult to talk with the music being so loud, so Jimin had to lean on him and shout to his ear so he could hear him when he spoke.

 

“You look good tonight” He said, he felt his lips curled into a smile before moving away, their eyes locked.

 

“Are you implying that I don’t always look good” He smirked cockyly and Jimin rolled his eyes.

 

“But tonight you look  _ extra  _ good” He touched his own eyelid and now Yoongi did understand.

 

“Oh” He couldn’t help but blush, he was sure Jimin would notice his makeup, he always paid attention to the little details, sometimes he pointed out things he had never noticed before even on his own body. Such as the little mole he had on his neck, he sometimes forgot he had one, so when Jimin told him that he liked it a lot he was quite confused. “I’d say the same though” He said, his voice dropping an octave as he reached out his hand, sliding it under his shirt and tugging at the band of his fishnets. He stretched it out and when it was far enough from his body, he let it free, letting it snap on the skin of his waist.

 

Jimin flinched, and let out of a sigh, it was impossible to hear it with the music but he was sure he could imagine how it will sound, with all the times he had heard his sighs of pleasure. His mind started running with all the possibilities of hear him once again, his chest felt heavy.

 

“Hey lovebirds, can you just stop flirting in front of my eyes please?” Taehyung cleared his throat and shouted for the whole club to hear. He handed both of them a shot, when did he had asked for them, and when did the barman prepared them, he didn’t know, but he took it anyways.

 

He clicked his glass with Jimin’s whilst the blonde boy mouthed “For us”. He found himself smiling like an idiot and nodding, before he drank the shot in a gulp, still maintaining his eye contact with Jimin. It seemed that this game of push and pull they used to play had changed into who could hold the most. Something told him he was the one to lose first.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom...Tae?” Jimin suddenly got up, waiting for Taehyung to answer.

 

“Yep, I go with you”

 

Yoongi watched them both until they disappeared on the crowd, and turned back to Jeongguk, realising he was still there and he probably caught him staring.

 

“One shot and they already want to go to the bathroom” Yoongi laughed, trying to start a conversation with the younger. It was the first time he had been alone with him, and the other boy seemed to be shy, so he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable talking with him.

 

“You are slow as fuck” He snapped, there was no harshness in his tone, but the way he spoke took him aback.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“They are not going to piss” He laughed, shaking his head, this seemed to amuse him and now Yoongi was more lost than before, “they are going to talk, probably, no, definitely about you”

 

“Oh” That was all he managed to say. Taehyung and Jimin were best friends, it was obvious that they talked about Yoongi, at least once since they had met. About what he wasn’t sure. He didn’t mind it actually, but somehow it made him nervous, thinking about all the possible conversations they had exchanged about him. Did he told him about their first time? Surely. Did he told him about the bathroom? More than surely. He wasn’t used to this since his only friend, Namjoon was now studying abroad. They barely talk now. So it would be weird to text him just to let him now he had fucked with a classmate he used to hate, and then he had fallen in love with him. But why they were talking about him, like now. That was what made him nervous, and a little anxious too.  _ Did I say anything wrong? _

 

“You know nothing about relationships, don’t you?” He laughed again, this was getting a little bit annoying, that Jeongguk found his struggle funny from all the things.

 

“I-I’ve never been into you know...” He looked down at his shoes, trying to calm down.

 

“Don’t worry. Jimin likes you, like  _ a lot _ . Taehyung says he’s tiring, all day talking about you”

 

Yoongi smiled at that, he let out a breath he didn’t even realised he was holding. The conversation seem to get lighter, until Jeongguk opened his mouth once again.

 

“And you, you like him?” He asked flatly.

 

Yoongi’s eyes widen at how straightforward he was, nothing to do with the shy impression he had gave him when Taehyung was around.

 

“I do” That was all he said but Jeongguk didn’t seem to get enough information with his answer.

 

“You like him, as I like to fuck him and all that stuff, or like him as you want something more”

 

“I erm… the latter” Yoongi found himself blushing, it was weird to feel this embarrassment in front of someone that wasn’t Jimin himself.

 

“I see, does he know about it?”

 

_ Why all these questions? _

 

“I guess” He muttered

 

“You guess? Didn’t you tell him?” Jeongguk looked bewildered.

 

“No”

 

“Then what are you waiting for? Listen Jimin worths a lot and I don’t like him to suffer, again”

 

_ Again _ . Yoongi couldn’t imagine Jimin suffering. It was something above him. He didn’t know what the other boy had been through, but he didn’t want him to feel that, not with him. If he could prevent it somehow.

 

“I know he worths a lot Jeongguk, it’s just I’m not good at this and...” Jeongguk flinched, as his eyes widen. He didn’t know what he looked so nervous right now. He was not the one being pressured during all this conversation. He shook his head, but Yoongi didn’t know what he was trying to say, so he kept talking, “and we are not even close to a thing...” 

 

_ Yet _ .

 

_ Yet _ . That was he was about to say when he felt that someone was standing by his side. All his doubts faded when he saw Taehyung standing next to Jeongguk, just in front of him. That was what Jeongguk was trying to tell him. To stop talking before saying anything compromising. He wondered for how long had both being there. He wanted to know what did they actually heard. And he mostly wished they heard more than just his last sentence.

 

He turned his face towards Jimin. He was smiling at him. But there was something different about the way he was smiling at him. It wasn’t one of his warm and satisfying smiles. It was fake. He looked hurted. But he didn’t want to show it. And that hurted him even more. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, a sudden pain flourishing on his chest. He wanted to talk but his words didn’t found the way out of his mouth. He felt useless. It was true. He didn’t know anything about relationships. He barely know about love, he wasn’t even sure that that was a word that could explain his feelings about Jimin. But what he did know about was pain, about disappointment. And he was sure that that was how Jimin was feeling right now. 

 

“Wanna dance?” Jimin inquired, trying to look as composed as he could. Yoongi now hated himself even more. He hated to dance, he didn’t know how to coordinate his upper body with his legs, he sucked at dancing. But he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t make himself to deny Jimin anything, and the least when he looked so hurted, because of him from all the people.  _ Because of me _ .

 

“Of course. Let’s go baby” His last word slipped through his mouth as smoothly as always, he didn’t even realised he had said it until he felt Jimin flinch, and not in the good way of the word.  _ I mean it _ . But Jimin wouldn’t know if he didn’t told him.

 

He had never listened to this song but Jimin seemed to enjoy it since he was moving in front of him like no one was looking. He had his eyes closed and his hands waving over his head carelessly. His hips wiggling to the beat whilst all Yoongi could do was changing the weight of his body from one leg to another. It was embarrassing, but he didn’t care when Jimin was giving his all in the dancefloor. He was flawless, he always was but it was the first time he had seen him like that. So  _ free _ .

 

He sighed and closed the space between them, Jimin was still on his own perfect world. Yoongi hesitated before reaching to hold his hand, he didn’t want to bother him, he didn’t want him to stop, but he wanted to touch him, to feel him as he danced with him.

 

His hand was sweaty, and it could feel gross but not this time. Jimin fluttered his eyes open when his fingers travelled from his hand, down to his arm, caressing it, until it landed on his waist. Their eyes locked then. His eyes were half closed but Yoongi didn’t miss the concerning sparkle behind them. Yoongi wanted to push him against his body and wash away all his worries, but even though Jimin didn’t push him away, he didn’t walk forward either. He seemed to want to keep the distance, he seemed to want to stay away from Yoongi, to stay away from pain.

 

They had to talk. But this was no place. He peered around trying to find any place where there weren’t too many people. Nothing. He was so desperate to get away from there, and bring Jimin with him that he didn’t noticed the boy walking towards them. Not them. But Jimin.

 

The boy was tall, very tall, two heads taller than them both. His eyes were light green, and his hair was black like coal. Yoongi didn’t like the way he was moving closer to them both, not the intention fully visible on his eyes. The guy stepped between them, facing Jimin, his back blocking his way. He had displace him forcefully.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and circled him, standing now next to Jimin, who was looking at the boy, not even noticing him any more. Now he could smell him, the disgusting scent of cheap alcohol that made him sick to his stomach.

 

“Wanna dance pretty boy?” The boy asked, getting so close to Jimin’s face he was sure he was about to kiss him. Yoongi had enough.

 

“No” He said at the lack of Jimin’s response.

 

They looked around at the same time. Now both of them seem to realise that he was still there, and he was not leaving anywhere unless otherwise agreed. He felt Jimin’s stare on him, but he didn’t dare to move his gaze away from that boy.

 

“Why not?”

 

He had expected the boy to say, but it was Jimin’s voice who break the silence first. The pain on his chest was now even more vivid than before.  Jimin was looking at him with a smirk, he was waiting for him to answer. _What do you want from me?_

 

It was amusing how Jimin made things so difficult for him, how he seem to enjoy when he was struggling, knowing what he wanted to hear from his own lips, but not telling. That was his way, letting him do the first moves. Yoongi hated to be teased like that. But he couldn’t hate Jimin to act like that.

 

In other circumstances, like in every circumstance before knowing Jimin, he would do the contrary as expected. But he didn’t want to risk anything related to Jimin. The sense of protectiveness when he was around him had first been so new, but know it was familiar, he couldn’t recall when had it become normal. The feeling of need him to be his, and only his if Jimin was willing. And the look of his face told him he was more than willing. 

 

_ Fine _ .

 

Yoongi then moved to Jimin’s back, hugging him from behind. His hands wrapped at his waist while his head rested on the crock of Jimin’s shoulder, the way he knew he so much liked it.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think my...” Yoongi now pressed his lips closer to Jimin’s ear. His following words were aimed to both boys, but he only cared if Jimin could listen. He just wanted to make sure he listened, “my boyfriend would like to dance with a random drunk prick like you” He hadn’t intended to sound as possessive, but he didn’t regret it though. That made it very clear, for both. “What do you think baby?” Yoongi kissed the skin of his neck, it was so good to taste him again.

 

“Y-you heard him” Jimin’s voice cracked

 

“Whatever you are not that pretty though” The boy shrugged and turned around, looking for another man to bother.

 

“Sure, asshole”

 

Jimin chuckled at his last words and Yoongi found himself laughing too. 

 

“You are too good for him, you are too good for me, you are too good for anyone Jimin” Now he was serious, he didn’t want Jimin to think it was just a joke or the he didn’t mean it. Because he meant it. All the words he said to Jimin carried a meaning, too fond to even care about it. And he wanted Jimin to know. Jimin didn’t answer but he didn’t want an answer either, he just needed him to hear all he had to say, to accept all he had to give.

 

Now that the random guy was gone he didn’t move away. It had only been two hours since he last hold Jimin so close, but still he felt that it had been long ago, he had missed his chest rising and falling against his body, his bodies pressed so close together. It was all that he had been longing for. Jimin to be near, so close he couldn’t breath anything but him.

 

But he didn’t want to let go just because of that. No, he was blushing, his skin was burning, and his smile was so broad that the corners of his lips hurt. He also wasn’t sure if he could be able to face Jimin after what he had said, trying to act as if nothing had happened. He was anything but calm right now. But somehow the even sound of Jimin’s heart was making him forget, relax. As if they were just the two of them alone in his studio instead of in the middle of a crowd in a club.

 

“Boyfriend huh?” 

 

He was not going to let him live.

 

“I can take that back if you want” He growled.

 

“No” Jimin didn’t waste a second.

 

He was not going to let him live either.

 

They stay silent since there were no more needed after that. Jimin started to move his body back to the music, trying to distract himself whilst Yoongi’s hand found his way from his waist, to under the silky fabric of his shirt. His fingers digged on the soft skin of his hip, helping him move against his body.

 

He had lost track of time. He didn’t know where Taehyung nor Jeongguk were by now. But he couldn’t bring himself to think about the couple when Jimin was back at his own world of dancing. Not only did he moved like it meant everything to him. But he was making Yoongi believe he was dancing just for him to enjoy. 

 

His ass was grinding against his crotch, so slightly that it could be unintentionally. But it wasn’t, he was sure it wasn't. Because it could happen once or twice, but not every single time Jimin swayed his lower body.

 

_ I've been there all night _

_ I've been there all day _

_ And boy, got me walkin' side to side _

 

“I love this song” Jimin shouted as he turned around, his hands laced at the back of his neck while he kept dancing.

 

He had never listened to this song but the way Jimin seem to enjoy it, to live it, his legs now intertwined as Jimin seemed never to get tired of moving, made him his favourite song right now. He was too focused on the way his body moved, the way the sweat drops fell from his temples, sticking his hair to his forehead. And oh god the way the lights reflected on his blonde hair, making it change of colour was mesmerizing.

 

_ 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil _

_ And I know it's gonna get me in trouble _

 

“Just as long as you know you got me” Jimin sang to him, his high-pitched tone he was so used to hear by now filling his ears. It was the most precious sound he could ever heard coming from his mouth. Well, the second after his name. He loved the way he said it when it seemed it was the only word he could remember, when he was under the dizzy effect of his touch.

 

Jimin was staring at him, biting his lower lip as he waited for him. It was the only invitation he need to lean down and kiss him. 

 

The only noise he could hear right now was the accelerated breath of Jimin’s breath when he break away to take air before crushing his lips back at his mouth. The wetness and warmness of it was overwhelming, and though it tasted a little bitter because of the alcohol, the sweetness of him was above it all.

 

Yoongi’s hand slid back again under his shirt, travelling up and down from his back as he pressed his chests together. He couldn’t help himself though, to end up playing with the hem of his fishnets. But he was sure Jimin was aware of the effect they would have on him, so who cared?

 

“You like them too much, don’t ya?” Jimin breathed, their lips in the same space, breathing each other’s air in away it didn’t help at all to his arousal.

 

“I’d like to fuck you one day with them on, maybe tonight” He said in a low deep tone as he winked.

 

“We are not fucking on the bathroom again, I don’t want that to be the only place” Jimin whined, but he laughed as he saw Yoongi grinning.

 

“It can be on my bed if you like” Yoongi raise an eyebrow, and used the most convincing tone he was able to make.

 

“Better. But you’ll have to wait. My house is free for the next weekend”

 

“Sure you can wait a whole week? Without teasing?” Yoongi couldn’t help but not believe how was Jimin made the week without even trying.

 

Jimin nodded and smiled as if saying he was going to be good.  _ You are nothing but good _ . A whole weekend just for them. He would have to wait then, but he was sure it was worthy. There was no way it wouldn’t be, anything for him was worthy.

 

“Okay but you didn’t say anything about this” Yoongi teased, brushing his thumb to Jimin’s lower lip as he spoke.

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned around, he grabbed his wrist as he walked away from the dancefloor. He didn’t know where he was heading until he read the bathroom’s board at the end of his way. That had been aimed as a joke but he wouldn’t protest, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it  
> Again sorry for the wait, next week I finish my exams so I would be free to write more often!!


	10. Dark dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanna apologise for taking so long to update this, there were so many things that happened that i just couldn't write. I hope you didn't lose interest on the story because of the delay, i'd understand tho. This chapter is also the longest i've ever written so i hope the wait was worthy and you like it. And sorry for any typos, or mistakes.

He has survived a week. A whole damn week. How he had made it without going insane he didn’t know, well he did indeed. Maybe it had something to do with the many pictures Jimin had sent him by message. Both knew he was a tease. And as much as he wouldn’t admit it he loved being teased like that, he enjoyed going to bed with a goodnight text followed by a bare chest Jimin, winking or sticking his tongue out in the most pornographic way possible. It had been easy to jerk himself off just staring at his mobile phone, thinking about everything he wanted to do, and he possibly do to Jimin during the weekend.

 

The last picture though had been too much for him, it was as if every day he made it even hotter. And the last one, the one he was just focused on, had been his favourite. He was sitting on his bed over his knees. He was wearing his favourite black hoodie, and just that. He knew it because the hem of it was laying on his upper thigh, and there was nothing standing out under it, either he had hitched up his briefs, he was sure that wasn’t the case, or he had been wearing nothing beneath it. 

 

His tiny hand was clutched at the end of the sleeve, resting on his cheek, his mouth was in a pout. He looked cute, innocent, but his eyes couldn’t deceive him. They looked dark, as dark as when he was on his knees sucking him off on his shower. The sparkle of lust standing out the most. His hair was tousled to the side and a little bit wet, he should have taken it after a shower.  _ I missed you honey, can’t wait for tomorrow.  _ The text read.

 

He didn’t thought it twice before saving it and set it as his lock screen. He just realised that he had never answered back with a picture, and considering how hard he was under his briefs right now, it could be a nice surprise.

 

He pulled his sweatpants down and rested his back on the headboard, stretching out his arm to reach an upper angle. His best angle if you asked him. he wasn’t used to take photos of himself, and the less this kind of pictures, hence it took him five or six shots to find the perfect one. He had to admit that he looked hot, his mint hair falling over his forehead, not covering all so you could see his raised eyebrow. But he was sure Jimin wouldn’t focus on that detail, not when his hand was resting intentionally over his boner, grabbing it just enough to make it more outstanding. 

 

He sent it with the caption  _ Missed you too baby _ , and didn’t wait for the answers, since Jimin was already typing.

 

**_Jiminnie 23:51 pm_ **

Fuck are u trying to kill me?!

 

**_Yoongi 23:51 pm_ **

Idk did it work?

 

**_Jiminnie 23:52 pm_ **

Indeed

Gonna have wet dreams thinking about ya

 

**_Yoongi 23:53 pm_ **

As long as you are a good boy and don’t touch yourself is fine

 

**_Jiminnie 23:53 pm_ **

:(

You are mean

 

**_Yoongi 23:54 pm_ **

You love it

 

**_Jiminnie 23:54 pm_ **

I do ;)

 

**_Yoongi 23:55 pm_ **

Night baby

 

**_Jiminnie 23:55 pm_ **

See ya tomorrow <3

  
  
  
  


So here he was again. In front of the massive golden gates that lead to Jimin’s house. He hadn’t need to prepare too much since they will only be together for the weekend. He was waiting in front of the intercom, his backpack with just a shirt, briefs, socks and a toothbrush. He hadn’t bothered to put condoms inside, they wouldn’t need them anymore, but maybe he should have picked up some lube. Sure Jimin has some though.

 

The buzzing sound of the door being unlocked automatically startled him. He walked through the path that lead to the porch, the memories of the last time he had been here making him smile shyly. The place was so much different though, without the plastics cups scattered everywhere, and without drunk people filling the space he could take a better look of the yard. A wooden bench was placed right in front of a marble fountain he hadn’t seen before. There were purple flowers, tulips he thought, alongside the path. The sun reflecting on the pool made it shine like small pieces of cristal. He had to admit it was beautiful, maybe they had someone to clean, something like a maid and a gardener. He wouldn’t be surprised though, they sure could afford that and anything they wanted. He wondered which was his father’s occupation. Maybe they were just rich, because of a heritage. Or maybe he had a famous dad and that was he was out of the house most of the time.

 

The sliding door was open, so he walked inside the house without asking. Jimin wouldn’t found that a problem since he was the one who opened the gates just before. But where Jimin was now he didn’t know, he was nowhere to be seen. He called out for him but found no answer.

 

He walked through the living room towards the kitchen and found both places empty. Maybe he was on the bathroom. Or maybe he wanted Yoongi to look for him. Jimin liked games, and Yoongi didn’t care to play either.

 

The sound of small and low footsteps approaching from the stairs woke him up from his reverie, he turned around to find Jimin emerging from the corner of the kitchen. He was still wearing the same hoodie as yesterday but now he had grey briefs on.

 

He didn’t have enough time to react since Jimin was jumping on him, legs wrapped to his waist. He stumbled backwards, but his back hitted the counter so he luckily didn’t fell. He gasped in surprise when Jimin kissed him roughly, fingers running through his hair. He folded his hand under his thighs to help Jimin support his own weight.

 

Jimin broke away gasping for air and sank his head on his neck, rubbing his nose against the fabric of his jacket. Yoongi found that action adorable, how pleased he was to see him.

 

“I missed you” Jimin whined, as if it had been ages since they last saw each other. Not that they were together yesterday, and the whole week at college. But he hadn’t mean  _ you  _ as himself, but  _ you  _ as his touch, the feeling of intimacy, the freedom to be themselves.

 

“Me too baby” He coed sinking his thumbs on his lower back, rubbing the soft fabric of his sweater.

 

He felt the curves of Jimin’s mouth turn into smile, and he couldn’t help but smile himself.

 

“What do you wanna do?” Yoongi asked turning his face down trying to have a better look of his boyfriend but it didn’t make any difference his face was buried against his skin.

 

“I could just stay like this” Jimin whispered not caring to move his face away from his neck.

 

“But not me” Yoongi laughed as he placed Jimin on the floor as he crossed his arms and pouted like a kid.

 

“You are so cute” Yoongi chuckled but that only made JImin looked more annoyed. “So,” Yoongi kept talking with a rising tone more like he was singing that talking, “where can I leave my stuff” The backpack slided of his shoulder and clinged to his elbow.

 

“Here,” Jimin yanked the backpack from his arm and left it on the counter, “you won’t need it now”

 

“Is that so?” Yoongi whispered, crooking his eyebrow as he closed the space between them so the tips of their noses are touching. He stared directly at Jimin, at the sparkle glowing on his eyes as they widen, his pupils getting darker. He placed his right hand right above the waistband of his briefs, hooking his thumb on the cloth, brushing the soft skin underneath.

 

Jimin hummed in response, his eyes travelling down to stop at his lips and then back at him. 

 

“No words for me babe?” Yoongi teased, his hand making his way up to his waist, squeezing at it softly, but just enough to tickle, making the other boy to jump backwards with surprised gasp.

 

“Don’t” Jimin mouthed, raising his index finger as if that could make Yoongi stop.

 

But Jimin knew better than trusting him when it came to tickles, as soon as he raised his hand he started to walk backwards, and Yoongi moving forward so the distance between them was the same. Once Jimin’s heels bumped into the first step of the staircase, he turned around and started running, squealing like a child as he tried to escape.

 

Yoongi run upstairs after Jimin, but not fast enough to reach him. He didn't try his best though, he mostly enjoyed the view displayed in front of him. The muscles of Jimin's thighs standing out as he stretched his legs to jump two steps at a time, turning his head sideways to make sure he was following, and smirking when he saw Yoongi struggling to keep up his pace.

 

As soon as he reached the top floor and stopped to swing the door open, Yoongi was no longer far behind, he had sprinted the last steps of the staircase to pick Jimin up from behind. Jimin gasped in surprise and kick his legs playfully, just like a child would do.

 

“Leave me!” Jimin whined but it didn't last long. Yoongi started tickling the side of his torso and Jimin cried out in surprise, followed by a loud high-pitched laugh.

 

“Never”

 

Jimin tried to break free from his grip but all his efforts were in vain, all his strength gone because of Yoongi. He walked towards the bed and threw himself backwards on the mattress his hands still squeezing on Jimin’s body, who was laying on top of him, breathless.

 

“Please stop, Yoongi!!” He shouted, tears forming on his eyes, hands trying to stop him and failing once again.

 

“Why? It’s funny” Yoongi laughed.

 

“No, it’s  _ not _ ” Jimin whined, but it was impossible to take him seriously with all the cute noises he was making when he struggled to move away from him.

 

“It is” He said, hands stopping still on his body. The harsh moves of his fingers soon replaced by soft caresses “I love to see you smiling, you look even prettier” His tone deep low.

 

“Lier”Jimin patted his shoulder as a way to tell him to stop saying those things, both knew he was easily flustered by praises, but both also knew he didn’t want and wouldn’t stop.

 

Yoongi stole a kiss from his plump lips as an answer, sweet and soft, slow and careful, just like his hands, moving upwards to cup his face as the kiss deepened. But just like that Jimin broke the kiss, not letting the heat of the moment sink into his skin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yoongi asked tilting his head to the side, trying to read Jimin, trying to find out if he had make anything wrong, wondering if he was just being too forward. Maybe Jimin just wanted to spend the weekend with him, get to know each other a little more, since the only private moments they had they have ended up like this.

 

“Nothing really, just...” Jimin shifted to sat on the bed, next to him instead of on top of his body. He could sense he was nervous, obviously there was something wrong, something he wanted to say but he knew he couldn’t find the words. Why was he so afraid?

 

“Just?” He said in a rising tone, resting his hand on top of his as a way to encourage him.  _ You can tell me anything _ .

 

“There was something I wanted to talk about” Jimin cleared his throat “but I want you to promise me you won’t judge me”

 

“Promised” Yoongi smiled, squeezing his hand in a reassuring manner.

 

And with that Jimin lifted himself off the bed, heading to the foot of the bed and stopping there. He sighed, running his thing fingers through his hair anxiously and kneel on the floor, his head the only thing Yoongi could see in his position. He crawled towards Jimin but he raised his hand as a sign to stop.

 

“Close your eyes,” He commanded, his tone flat and and serious, “I want you to listen carefully” His voice dropped, the sound of it making a shiver run up Yoongi’s spine in anticipation. There was a foreign feeling on his way of acting, something  _ darker _ .

 

Yoongi did as asked, unaware of what Jimin was doing in front of him. Only able to listen to noise of a box being opened, followed but the clatter of him rummaging through different objects he wasn’t sure what they were.

 

He could recognize the steps next to him. He didn’t need to see to know that Jimin was staring at him, the weight of his gaze all over him making him feel vulnerable. Jimin sank on the mattress just behind him, not facing him at first. _ What are you doing?  _ He heard a metallic click before feeling Jimin’s hands over his shoulders.

 

For a moment there was only silence, only Jimin’s breath against his neck, the hairs of his neck curling as the small puffs if warm and wet air hit on his skin. 

 

“There’s something I’ve been eager to tell you” His hands started to feel him up, caressing his body slowly almost absently, “that’s why I wanted you to come” He left a soft kiss on the sweet spot behind Yoongi’s ear, making him shift his position slightly, trying to find a comfortable posture for his growing erection. “Do you know what used to happen of this same bed?”

 

Yoongi froze, he couldn’t process what Jimin was asking, he didn’t understand the intention of those words. Was he trying to make him jealous? He of course knew that he wasn’t the first person Jimin had been with, but the idea of him with anyone that wasn’t him, with other hands touching every part of his body that he so much worshipped, that he so much needed, that he so much loved, and on this same bed made his blood run with jealousy. Why was he rubbing it at his face?

 

Jimin should have noticed his fists clenching at both sides of his body since he didn’t wait for an answer as he kept talking, this time his voice was even lower, almost raspy. “I’ve always been dominant honey, I use to fuck every single person I laid my hands on, made their darker dreams flourish as I sank their bodies on the mattress, making them cry of pleasure as they became undone beneath me, making them scream my name like a mantra, as if I was the only thing that kept them grounded,” His fingers were now trailing the way down and up his v-line, so slightly that it made him shiver, his dick throbbing painfully against his pants. Where all this boldness came from? He couldn’t understand how he was able to talk like that, so in control of the situation when no more than five minutes ago he was staring at the ground, trying to avoid his gaze- “and oh it felt so good Yoongi, to know you could do anything you wanted, being sure they would let you, even ask you for more.” His last words came out as moan that went directly to his aching cock. The pressure of it against the fabric now unbearable. 

 

He was glad that Jimin didn’t stop talking, he was now too lost on his words that he found himself speechless, unable to process everything that was telling him. Imagining how that would feel, being under Jimin’s will, letting him taking over him, break him. He was more than eager to find out.

 

“But I don’t know what you have done to me Yoongi,” He whined, “with you everything is different, I no longer need that. With you I want to be the one crying, screaming,  _ begging  _ for more until I lose my voice” Jimin bit him, forcing him to tilt his head sideway to give him more access to his now fully exposed neck, he run the flat of his tongue until he reached his earlobe “I want to be good, oh so good for you  _ daddy _ ”

 

Something snapped on Yoongi’s head, his eyes no longer closed. He turned around and this time Jimin didn’t seem to be bothered at all that he had his eyes wide open. But he was not looking at Jimin now, how could he when he has greeted by the sight of two long chains hanging at both sides of the headboard, leather handcuffs at the ends.

 

“Fuck” Was all he could manage to say before crushing his lips against Jimin’s, his tongue tasting every inch of his mouth, hands clutched at his hair, pulling at it slightly as the heat of his arousal hit him. Both gasped for air, but no wasting more time than necessary to be back together. Jimin spread out his legs giving him enough space to move forward, to lean on top of him as he grabbed his thighs, looping them around his waist. His boner pressed on Jimin’s flat stomach, he bucked his hips forward, eager for more contact, for more friction, the ease the scorching heat of his leaking cock. 

 

“Tie me” Jimin whined desperately, his hooded eyes staring right through his soul. And how could he say no to those doe eyes full of lust. He didn’t lose a split of second before yanking Jimin’s, well actually Yoongi’s, hoodie so his upper body was no longer hidden. Yoongi run his slender fingers over the muscles of his torso, licking his lips involuntary at that sight that made his whole body tremble in excitement.

 

Jimin then stretched out his hand to pick up a pink choker with a silver heart shaped pendant stuck in the middle. He was a little bit confused at first, he had never seen a choker like that one, it was like a ribbon, there was no place to tie it up.

 

He stared as Jimin brought the ribbon to his neck, slipping one of the ends through the hole of the heart in the middle. He must be looking bewildered since Jimin started to explain what the real purpose of it was. 

 

“Here” Jimin handled Yoongi the end of the pink fabric, “just pull at it when you feel like it”

 

“You sure about this?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow, he wasn’t that sure, he didn’t know if he would be able to apply enough force to pull at it to block the air just enough to make him dizzy but not too much to be too dangerous. He didn’t want Jimin to pass out by mistake.

 

“Don’t worry, we have the safeword right?” 

 

“Right” Yoongi relaxed a little at his words. It was so endearing how both complemented each other, how they could know their worries and fears by just a look, and the most being able to comfort each other effortlessly. How long does it take to get to know another person just like they know each other. It should be difficult, to be that sure about other people’s thoughts, feelings, but there was anything he was more sure about than Jimin. And both knew that.

 

Yoongi kissed his plump lips softy, fondly, showing him that he loved him without words before he helped his arms up as he fastened the straps of the handcuffs, enough so they wouldn’t loosen but not to much so it didn’t hurt his wrists. The were quite long so he would be able to move Jimin at his will. He wouldn’t feel Jimin’s touch today, but there was something about being the only one able to move, to touch, that it didn’t matter, it was thrilling enough to made him dizzy.

 

“You okay baby boy?”

 

“Uh-huh” Jimin nodded but he was shut down by Yoongi’s fast hand grabbing his chin. forcing him to look at his eyes when he talked.

 

“Manners darling”

 

“Yes daddy”

 

“That’s better” Yoongi smirked in content, “Are you going to be good for me now?” He teased, his thumb rubbing his jaw, making Jimin lean on the touch, the only affectionate movement he could do considering his situation.

 

“Yes daddy” 

 

“Good boy, now show me how  _ good  _ you can be”

 

“Daddy”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s lube on the box in front of the bed, also you can use  _ anything  _ there that you want” Jimin said his cheeks flushing a little bit as he spoke. How could he be so cute when he was half naked and handcuffed to the headboard, it was difficult to explain. Yoongi had found himself thinking about how adorable could be Jimin in almost any situation. It was addictive, to watch him being the softest angel on earth as he acted like the devil himself. The duality of a man. Of his man.  _ His _ . Now more than ever.

 

Yoongi gave him a peck before standing up and walking towards the box, he was so curious about the contents it would hold. He hadn’t expected the box to be the size of a trank, it’s shape looked like those old suitcases they used in the past, dark brown leather with silver straps that kept it closed.

 

What could be inside, it was too big for just a pair of handcuffs, and he lifted the lid up he wasn’t as he thought he could be when he found it full of different objects he could use to make Jimin lose his mind. He took out the lube out first, shoving it on top of the bed, without even looking as he rummaged through the different sexual toys that were inside. He then picked up a plug.  _ For later _ . But what caught his attention the most was a black silk strap. He pulled it out with a playful look on his face.

 

“You like it?”

 

“A lot” Yoongi answered without taking his eyes off the silky fabric in front of him.

 

“You can put it on me if you want”

 

“No” Both Yoongi and Jimin were surprised by how fast he answered, by the lack of hesitation on his tone. “This one is for me baby” Yoongi smirked and he could tell Jimin was as enthusiastic about that as him.

 

He left the blindfold back on the trunk and closed the lid without bothering to lock it, just placing the plug on top before making the way back to the bed. The mattress sank deeper on the middle, where both of them were kneeling staring at each other.

Yoongi took his time appreciating the sight in front of him, his eyes traveling from Jimin’s abs up to his chest, and finally to his face, his flushed cheeks and his tousled hair. He was silent, waiting, a noticeable bliss on his eyes. 

 

Before starting Yoongi pulled softly at Jimin’s choker, testing it, earning a soft moan of the blonde boy as his breathing was suddenly restricted, “Oh pink looks so good on you baby boy, you should wear it more often” He paused, and tilted his head, “But just for me right?”

 

“Anything you ask daddy” Jimin managed to say, his voice clipped.

 

“Good” Yoongi breathed as he touched the wet spot that stained Jimin’s briefs with his fingers.

 

Jimin closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure of having Yoongi’s hands back on him, he was rubbing at his bulk softly, painfully slow. But he was soon snapped back to reality when Yoongi squeezed at it, forcing him to open his eyes.

 

“Look at me” Yoongi smirked when Jimin complied, swallowing hard when he pulled his briefs down, exposing the rest of his body. He struggled a little bit to take them off completely since Jimin’s position didn’t allow too much movement. But it didn’t matter, the sight of Jimin fully submitted at his will was enough to make his body tremble in anticipation.

 

He had never tried anything like this before, but he was soon hooked by the idea of being in control, even more than he had ever been the previous times. He had to bite back a moan at the mental image of Jimin giving him whatever he wanted, his everything. This was more than just sex, this was more than that. It was obvious by the way Jimin was staring at him, biting his lower lip nervously, he was waiting, wondering what would Yoongi do. This was more about trust, mutual reliance. It was Jimin’s own way to tell him that there was no one he was willing to do this with but him. From all the people, Jimin had chosen him, and he swear to god that he won’t fucked it up.

 

“Remember the safeword?” Yoongi caressed Jimin’s cheek with the back of his hand before asking. Jimin hummed, leaning on his touch, and that was all he needed to hear before focusing on what was his only responsibility. Make Jimin feel good, more than that, more than he had ever felt before. 

 

He massaged his length, testing how sensitive was Jimin today. It turned out to be just as much as he usually was. His hips jerking forwards eager for contact but his hands clenching into fists as Yoongi played with the head, spreading the precum all over his cock. He looped his free hand around Jimin’s waist, keeping him in place as he kept on his hand up and down. There was no teasing, there was no place for that when Jimin already looked a mess, the sound of the chains hitting the headboard when he was too lost on himself to remember that his movement was restrained by the handcuffs. His body was soft under the tips of Yoongi’s fingers, and he couldn’t stop himself to let out a satisfied moan, louder enough for Jimin to hear, and making his cock throb at that. Sweet noises leaving his mouth when Yoongi intensified the pressure, squeezing his butt just fine.

 

He was so lost on the sound of Jimin’s whines that he didn’t realised that he was still fully clothed until the pressure of his cock against his pants was becoming too strong and painful to bear. He was fast yanking his pants and briefs down at once, soon followed by his shirt. He had never been a confident person, but the way Jimin was staring at him, gasping and then nipping at his lower lip, just made him forget all his trust issues to just focus on this moment.

 

He got back to his previous position, playing with the head of Jimin’s swollen cock, his nails sinking on the flesh of his back. He felt Jimin’s legs going weak at the feeling, and if he was still kneeling on the bed, was mostly because of Yoongi’s firm grip. He moved his hand away from his cock much of Jimin’s dislike, and lifted him up, looping Jimin’s legs around his waist, allowing him to be in a much more comfortable position. His lips leaving wet, swift kisses all over his bare skin, on every inch of his body he was able to reach, feeling the other boy’s breath hitching when he touched on a way more sensitive spot.

 

“Yoongi... please” Jimin whined, clenching his legs and grinding his hips against Yoongi’s body desperately.

 

“Shh” Yoongi hushed the golden haired boy as he traced the outline of his v-line with his tongue, “Let me enjoy this a little more baby, you are so gorgeous I can’t focus”. Saying that Yoongi’s tone dropped an octave when he pronounced each word carefully, was an understatement.

 

Jimin mewled at the praise but didn’t stop his thrusts until he felt the wetness and stickiness of the lube smeared on his rim. 

 

“How many do you want?” Yoongi inquired, the tips of his fingers brushing at his hole, drawing circles softly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It seems that you haven’t been as good as I thought” He laughed “How many times did you touched yourself waiting for me baby?”

 

“I… just three” Jimin confessed, his voice came in low whisper as if he didn’t want Yoongi to listen.

 

“Oh, is that so? Then three will be”

 

Jimin arched his back and cried out at the feeling of the feeling of three slim fingers sliding inside him. He was loose enough for them to slip easily but that didn’t prevent his body to react at the sudden stretching. Yoongi enjoyed his body reactions way too much, it was amusing feeling Jimin lose control under his touch, being both the one who can break him so easily and the only who can ground him.

 

“Tell me how was it baby” Yoongi said, his fingers sliding in and out in a constant pace, not touching his prostate just yet. He was staring right into his beautiful glassy eyes. There were like a mirror to his soul, to his deeper thoughts and darkest dreams, he wondered how he had deceived him at first. His eyes had looked so empty and bored, as if there was something missing, but now it was the opposite. Like he was a whole new person, with new feelings, no longer afraid of concealing them.

 

“I-It didn’t feel oh as good as you daddy”

 

“How come?” Yoongi teased, flicking his fingers in a way that got Jimin pouncing his body downwards to feel them deeper.

 

“I didn’t...felt as full” Jimin whined.

 

“And now?” Yoongi’s stare was piercing.

 

Jimin shook his head “Only your cock can fill me up just fine daddy please” 

 

Yoongi smirked and slipped his fingers out winning a soft moan from the other boy as well as a shiver he swear he could feel on his own skin. He knew Yoongi too damn well. He then looked down at Jimin’s pinkish cock and laughed to himself. It was actually drooling, both his thighs were already wet with all the precum, a mischievous idea flickered on his mind.

 

He took both their cocks with the hand that was not in charge of supporting Jimin’s body on top on him, he pressed their heads together and smeared the remaining precum on his own cock. 

 

“Baby you are so wet already for me, I won’t need lube” His lips curved into a smile as he spoke, but his expression swiftly changed into a frown because he couldn’t hold back the moan coming off his mouth when he brushed his thumb over the over sensitive skin.  _ Fuck _ . His dick was throbbing so hard it was aching.

 

It didn’t matter how much he had stretched him out, having Jimin wrapped around him made just enough pressure to have Yoongi hissing as he slid his cock inside. He bottomed out deliciously slow and he didn’t wait for Jimin to get used to the feeling before he snapped his hips forward, Jimin’s back thumping the headboard behind him, the wood made a cracked noise that was muffled by Jimin’s loud whimper.

 

Yoongi digged his nails on the flesh of Jimin’s hips looking for a stronger grip while the chains that tied Jimin restrained him from finding any grounding, he just let his body numb, moving at Yoongi’s will with each thrust.

 

“Fuck Jiminnie,” Yoongi breathed, but it was difficult to speak at the same time that he was holding Jimin with his arms, he was not really strong, unlike Jimin he had never stepped on a gym, neither worked out, unless you count fucking as exercise, which in his opinion should be enough to be fit, “why are you so gorgeous?”

 

“Ah...d-don’t lie” Yoongi think he answered, it was difficult to tell with all the sweat noises that left his mouth. There was something about Jimin’s moans that bring him to the edge, was it his high-pitched tone or the way his mouth formed a perfect o he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t bring himself to care.

 

“God, if you could see you, the way I see you now, you’d never question me baby” 

 

Jimin was mumbling now, there was no way he could understand what he was saying between all those whines and moans, but he had liked it. It was too obvious by the way he was sinking his body down with the few movement he was allowed, meeting every thrust, making them harder, deeper, addictive. Yoongi had learnt to love the way Jimin reacted when he was praised, he doesn’t hesitate to praise him whenever he was able to, he never lied though, Jimin was gorgeous in every way, in any situation, he had started to question himself, whether he was too whipped or it was just him being too obsessed with it.

 

Any way he was starting to lose his pace, too lost in the warmness enveloping him that was Jimin, his mind was clouded with all the emotions that he was feeling right now, the wildness of the moment, the willingness to make it last, he couldn’t focus on anything but make Jimin shout his name louder and louder, like a mantra, just for him, his own personal melody.

 

“Choke me”

 

Yoongi was snapped back to reality with those words, he looked at Jimin now, his hairs was a mess, and so was him, his bangs plastered to his forehead because of the sweat, but he was glowing, glowing, like an halo that surrounded an angel, but for Yoongi, he was, in fact, an angel, his angel. The confusion that showed up on his face was soon replaced by understanding when his eyes rested on the choker that was placed on Jimin’s neck, so tempting.

 

He moved his hand awkwardly towards the pink strip that was hovering over his chest and pulled at it, softly, careful not to make it too harsh, there was something about finding the pleasure in pain, they both know they did, but this was different, he had to make a precise strength to make it pleasurable rather than dangerous, and so he did.

 

Jimin’s reaction was instant, soundless, small puffs of air leaving his throat as the grip got tighter, tears forming in the corners of his hooded eyes. Jimin’s walls clenched around his cock in a way he had never felt before, but he kept snapping his hips forward, reaching his own climax, it was fast though, he was soon filling Jimin up with his warm cum. He growled Jimin’s name but kept moving, milking out as he waited for Jimin to join him in the dizziness of the orgasm. 

 

“Cum for me now baby, be the good boy I know you are” He pulled the choker a little tighter and Jimin couldn’t hold it anymore, strings of cum falling into his tummy. Yoongi then moved his hand away from the strip towards his swollen cock and jerked him off until the last drop.

 

Jimin was breathing hard right now, his chest rising and falling unevenly, restoring the air into his lungs that was missing just a minute ago. His eyes were closed now, his head resting numbly on the headboard, his arms still, nothing compared to all the yanking he was doing while Yoongi fucked him senseless. Reluctantly, he slipped his cock out of Jimin, already missing the warmness.

 

“Jimin?” Yoongi asked a little concerned, his palm resting on the other boy’s cheek. His skin was burning, drops of sweat still falling from his temples, wetting his hands.

 

“Water” Jimin mumbled, his eyes still closed.

 

Yoongi jumped off the bed anxiously and was about to walk away from the room when he noticed there was a plastic bottle on the nightstand, obviously Jimin had thought ahead. He crawled back on the bed and tried to release Jimin from the chains that held him, but Jimin stopped him before he could do so.

 

“Water first” He said and then Yoongi moved awkwardly to his side, placing the bottle on his mouth, watching his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he drank the water.

 

When he was done, Yoongi run his thumb on his lower lip, wiping away the remaining drops of water, it was a delicate touch, he was mesmerized but the light pink of his lips, it was so tempting not to kiss them so he lean on him and did so. It was a soft, quick peck, he didn’t want to deepen the kiss in case Jimin was still too breathless.

 

Jimin then opened his hooded eyes and looked up at him “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Like what?” Yoongi was taken aback but the sudden question, but there was nothing but softness in his tone.

 

“I don’t know, you are are always staring me like that, I can’t pinpoint what are you thinking, but you always look at me as if you were afraid to break me”

 

For a person that claims that can’t read your thoughts, that was accurate. Yoongi can’t deny that there was always that feeling running through his mind, but Jimin didn’t need to know about his insecurities.

 

“I was just lost in your beauty, like always” He said instead, cringing a little bit, he was not used to talk like that, even though he wasn’t lying.

 

“Corny” Jimin chuckled and he couldn’t help but laugh too.

 

“Oh you know you love it” Yoongi poked the tip of his nose the most affectionate way possible and stared at the way Jimin squeezed his eyes shut, small wrinkles showing up on the bridge of his nose as he did so. It was one of the cutest reactions he had earned from the other boy, and also so characteristic of him that Yoongi found himself smiling goofily.

“I didn’t deny it” He swear he could see Jimin cheeks flushing a light red that had nothing to do with his aftersex burning skin. “By the way, you can unchain me already”

 

Yoongi nodded but there was something he had been thinking since he had chained him up, there was something he wanted to do so badly that didn’t hesitate now that he had the chance.

 

“Where’s your phone?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

 

“On the desk, why?” Jimin stared back at him confused, realisation showing on his eyes when he noticed the corners of his mouth curved into a devilish smirk.

 

Yoongi didn’t answer but headed to the desk, picking his phone up and coming back to the bed. He kneeled in front of Jimin and unlocked his phone, he had been enough time with Jimin to already know that he was one of the simplest when it came to passwords, his birthday. He hadn’t expected that wallpaper though. It was a picture of the day he had eaten with Jeongguk and Taehyung, right after their first kiss, it was a picture he had never seen. They were just laughing, Jimin clinging onto his arm as he covered his mouth. Probably one of the other boys took it when they were talking to each other, too oblivious of anything but them. He would ask for it later.

 

Yoongi snapped some pictures of Jimin then, his upper body still covered in cum and his face. During sex Jimin was astonishing but it was in the aftermath, that he was glowing the most, his face so relaxed, his skin still shiny and oh his hair, his colour seemed darker because of the sweat and each strand was falling in a totally different direction, “Now you’ll know what i’m talking about when I say you are gorgeous. You can either delete them or send them to me whenever you want baby”

 

Yoongi stared at the pictures for a minute before placing the mobile phone back on the desk in case Jimin decided to erase such works of art. With all, Jimin still looked adorable, it brought him the need to hold him in a tight embrace against his warm body as well as pull him on his knees and choke him with his cock. It was impossible for any human being but Jimin to pull out both cute and hot at the same time, and that was a dangerous combo, he knew that too damn well.

 

He set Jimin free of the chains and brushed his wrists softly, making sure there wasn’t any wound on them. “I feel gross” Yoongi said, pulling Jimin towards his sticky body. The other boy let himself get dragged and rested his head on his chest, his hand coming up to touch the tattoo over the skin.

 

“You tell  _ me _ ”

 

They both burst out into a loud laugh until their stomachs ache. But there were still feeling gross afterwards so reluctantly both got up and headed to the bathroom, Jimin stood on the door and told him to stay there for a minute with his eyes closed. Yoongi did as he asked and waited, he heard Jimin’s footsteps as he walked back and forth, the noise of running water and the door swung back open.

 

“Open your eyes now”

 

The sight in front of Yoongi when he fluttered his eyes was something he wasn’t expecting at all. On the doorframe stood Jimin, but pass him he could take a look at his massive bathtub, candles placed at the edge and just next to the sink there was an ice bucket with a bottle inside, which he supposed was wine.

 

“Did you have all this planned?” Was all he could say, he felt somehow out of place, by no means he could make this up to Jimin, he neither had the creativity, the patience and the less, the space to prepare this at his place.

 

“Of course honey, who do you think am I?”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“Is it too much?” Jimin’s face straightened, the mouth that was curved into a genuine smile was now in a line, expressionless.

 

“No, no is not that,” Yoongi stepped closer, holding both Jimin’s hands into a firm grip and staring right into his eyes, that he swear had coldened in the span of a second “just I don’t know what I’m supposed to say”

 

Jimin face softened, his hands leaving Yoongi’s to be placed at both sides of his face, cupping his head and leaning to kiss him, it was too quick for Yoongi’s like, who found himself following Jimin’s mouth looking for tasting him once again.

 

“C’mon I’m getting cold standing here”

 

Jimin stepped on the bath first, sitting next to the ice bucket and taking the bottle of wine on his hand, pouring the red liquid on a glass he didn’t know where it had come from. Yoongi sat in the opposite side, there was so much room for both that their tiptoes barely touched.

 

Jimin handled him the glass and Yoongi just took it, sipping awkwardly while the other boy just stared, waiting for him to say something, anything to break the silence.  _ Say something _ .

 

“I was thinking about what you said before,” Yoongi shifted on the water, placing his glass on the floor and then sinking his body on the water so his face was the only visible part of his body, it was his own way to shield himself somehow, “about being the one in control. You know I told you I’m usually top, I‘ve only tried bottom once”

 

“And you didn’t like it did you?”

 

“At all. It was long ago though, my first time, we didn’t know what we were doing so it was a mess,” he laughed at the memory of that night, “it just didn’t feel right so we decided to forget that it didn’t happen at all, and we still do”

 

“Do you still talk with him?” Jimin narrowed his eyes, taken aback, the idea of him still in contact with the first person he had fucked with wasn’t comforting at all.

 

“Of course. He’s my only friend, Namjoon, I told you we didn’t really know what we were doing. It just happened. Besides he’s been dating with someone, Jin, I think they will get married soon, Namjoon was pretty serious about they moving in together and all that stuff couples do”

 

Jimin hummed and took another sip of the glass, his cheeks red, either because of the wine or for embarrassing himself for being jealous over nothing, probably the latter.

 

“What I’m trying to say with this is just,” Yoongi continued, his voice dropping low as if he was talking to himself or thinking out loud, “I don’t have any experience in relationships, I don’t know what I am supposed to do most of the time, but I’m willing to find out, I also wanna let you know that you can just- take control- if that’s what you want, I- I’m sorry I don’t even know what I’m saying, sorry for the ranting”

 

“It’s okay, I think that I get you. But don’t think I know what I’m doing here either” Jimin laughed.

 

“You never had a boyfriend before me?”

 

Yoongi could feel that Jimin’s body tensed at the mention of a boyfriend before him, he was sure he had, if he wasn’t now it was too clear to hesitate, but somehow Jimin didn’t look it was something he would like to talk about, or even remember.  _ I don’t like him to suffer, again _ . Jeongguk’s words echoing on his head. He didn’t want to force this conversation, you could breathe uneasiness Jimin emitted.

 

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, I understand”

 

“No, it’s fine. I trust you. Much more than I ever trusted him, and believe me it wasn’t little faith.” Jimin said, but though his words were directed to Yoongi, it seemed as if he was somewhere else now, his stare was lost in the ceiling, if was way more easy to tell something you don’t like if you pretend you are alone. “At first he was nice, I fell for him faster that I would like to admit, he used to wait for me at the school door, always walking me home at night and texting me, telling me that he missed me even though we have been the whole day together. I thought he was sweet, caring. But I mistake love with obsession, he didn’t love me, he never did, he never would. But I did. So that’s when I told him I was into bdsm, roleplay everything you already know. That’s when it got worse. He thought that the way I like people to treat me on bed, was the same way I enjoyed to be treated on a daily basis”

 

Yoongi swallowed hard, his hands clenched into fists as he listened to Jimin’s story, he wasn’t prepared for this, and it was hard to listen, to realise all he had been through, and how brave he was being for sharing it, so he just listened, waited for Jimin to let all this out.

 

“It wasn’t until I get into the university that I didn’t open my eyes. It was all thanks to Taehyung, when he met Jeongguk, I realised how a healthy relationship works. I regret not realising it before, but love is blind you know, that’s why it’s so dangerous. There is so many more things that happened during those four years I spent with that boy, but when I’m with you it’s like it never happened, so this is my own way to say thank you, you don’t have to do anything, you don’t need to feel like you owe me one present for another, one word for another and so on. Just be yourself, is the best thing you could give me” Jimin then looked back at him, like he just realised that he was there.

 

Yoongi was speechless, he was grateful that Jimin opened up to him in such a deep way, that he had peeled one of the many layers that was him, but he was anxious too, and afraid and mostly sad, sad that a sweet boy like him had gone through a bad relationship, he didn’t deserve it, at all.

 

He leaned closer to Jimin, taking the glass from his hands and leaving it on the floor before pulling him into a tight embrace, leaning backwards so Jimin was on top of him. He took his time to appreciate his face, he was beautiful, like a fully bloomed rose, but there were so many thorns all over him, that he wondered how many of them did he need to pull out to find the real Jimin.

 

Yoongi cupped his face and kissed him, sliding his tongue inside it, licking and tasting every inch of his mouth, it was rush and desperate but there was nothing sexual about it, just the need of telling him,  _ I’m here _ .  _ I always will _ .  _ Trust me _ .  _ I love you. _

 

He pulled away first, staring at the confused look on Jimin’s eyes that it seemed to be always there, always confused, always waiting, always fearing, “I love you Jimin”. It surprised Yoongi how easily the words slipped out of his mouth, not able to held them back anymore, as if they have been always on the tip on his tongue, waiting for the best moment to be set free, but if this wasn’t that time, then when would it be. Though he’s always insecure, there was nothing that he could be more sure about that the way he felt about Jimin, he now understood what having butterflies in the stomach was supposed to mean, though there were more like ants moving up and down in every inch of his body, tickling and making him dizzy, but he now felt relieved, like he was no longer carrying a weight on his back, so lightheaded he may pass out, right here, right now, and he wouldn’t mind, because he had never felt so free and yet so bounded to someone. He was so lost in his own feelings that he forgot that Jimin didn’t say anything, he was quiet, his eyes glassy.

 

“You don’t need to say just because... you know”

 

“I said it because I mean it, because I’m angry and sad and unbelieving, because you don’t deserve anything bad Jimin, you deserve to be happy and you don’t need anyone to be it, and I’m not that sure I can make you happy, but I swear I’d try to make you the happiest person to ever walk the earth, and call me cheesy or corny, call me whatever you want because this is what I feel, believe it or not” He wasn’t sure where all that boldness came from, maybe the impotence of not being able to do anything more than to share his thoughts, because he couldn’t turn the clock hands backwards, he couldn’t erase all the pain and hopelessness Jimin had went through, he felt so useless. But here he was, holding Jimin on top of him, keeping him grounded, their bodies pressed together under the water, but there was nothing sexual about it, it was just  _ intimate _ , the closeness that was so much more than physical. 

 

There were tears now running down Jimin’s cheeks, he could notice his jaw clenching, trying to hold them back but failing, he had learnt something new. He hated to see Jimin crying. He hated it because he could feel it, he could feel it in his own skin getting colder even though the water was still warm, he could feel it in his heart swirling under his chest, menacing to tear him open from inside out.

 

His movement was mechanic, his thumb running over his cheeks, to remove the tears that he was no longer holding, but it was pointless, his hands were wet but he was too focused on Jimin to notice.

 

“It isn’t working” Jimin laughed, and Yoongi could feel the warmness of his smile washing away all his worries, he was so much beautiful like this. He wished he could stare at his smile forever, at his crooked teeth that made him look so cute, and at the way it seemed to light up even the darkest room.

 

“It did. You are not crying anymore.”

 

They both laughed, Jimin buried his face on the crook of Yoongi’s neck and kissed the wet skin there. There was no rush, he was just feeling him up in the most soft way possible for a person that not long ago was tied to the bed frame willing to be fucked until he passed out. This was  _ different _ , because he was growing bigger under Jimin, but he did nothing but caress the small of Jimin’s back at the same time that he brushed his hair backwards, helping him so he could see.

 

He trailed a path of kisses on every inch of his body that was not submerged, and when his route lead him back to Yoongi’s mouth he stopped, his lips hovering over them, his eyes moving up and down since he wasn’t sure where he could laid his attention on, either Yoongi’s dark eyes full of love and lust, or on his wet pink lips. 

 

He stared directly at him in the end, and let out a whispered that sounded more like a desperate growl “I wanna ride you”

 

“Aren’t you sore baby you don’t need to-”

 

“No. Let me ride you Yoongi” Jimin begged, cutting him in the middle of the sentence, and Yoongi could do nothing but be compliant at such request.

 

Jimin didn’t let Yoongi prep him, he was already too stretched out to even care. He sat over his hard cock and started moving, slowly, carefully, his hands came to rest over his chest, right above his heart, he was sure he could feel it racing, his heartbeats speeding up every time he sank down.

 

Yoongi shifted a little bit his position so he could hold Jimin’s butt to help him move, thrusting every time he bottomed out so it reached deeper inside him, hitting his prostate and making him whine his name in response. His faces where inches apart, he could appreciate the way his eyes shutted closed every time the pleasure was too strong to handle, he could appreciate the sweet features that conformed his face and he mostly appreciate every flaw Jimin didn’t have.

 

Jimin didn’t speed up his pace, they were both still too over sensitive that it didn’t matter. Jimin was panting now, his forehead came to rest over Yoongi’s, they were breathing each other’s air as they felt each other’s skin.

 

“Yoongi -ah-,” He was close, both were, he could tell by the way Jimin’s walls clenched around his bare cock, giving it an oh so good pressure, “I- I love you”

 

“Jimin” Yoongi moaned, those words made his chest feel full, he didn’t know he needed to hear them coming from Jimin’s mouth so much until now, and the way he said it, his voice cracking but not because he was hesitating but because he was about to cum, made it even better, there was this intimacy and reliance coming along with them that Yoongi needn’t anything else to realise how lucky he was of having Jimin. He was the only person who had ever made him forget about anything else, when he was around his mind was clouded, emotions and sensations he had never believed to be possible to feel were so raw on his chest now.

 

“Yoongi,  _ please _ , cum with me, I need you” Jimin growled, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

 

“I got you baby,” Yoongi dragged Jimin down over his chest, pressing his arms on his back so he couldn’t move anymore, Yoongi started thrusting harder now, “And you got me”, he snapped his hips upwards one more time and Jimin was cuming for the second time over him, and Yoongi followed him, filling him up as he ride through their orgasm.

 

They both stayed like that for a moment that could be an hour but it felt like the split of a second, breathe uneven, but Yoongi didn’t let go, he was feeling Jimin’s heartbeats right above his chest, and there was anything more calming than feeling him so close, so undone and yet so alive.

 

When they left the bathroom already cleaned, it was already dusk, they were both so tired and so oblivious of anything but them that they didn’t want to go downstairs to make the dinner. Yoongi then remembered that he had brought some chocolate, different tablets of different flavours- Jimin wasn’t the only thing he was addicted to- so he told Jimin to lay on bed while went to pick up his bag. But by the time he walked back into his attic, Jimin was fighting to stay awake.

 

Yoongi stared at his naked body resting on top of the bed, he looked so calm and ethereal, he wonder if he was just an illusion, product of Yoongi’s mind, he was too perfect to be there just for someone so futile like him. But there he was, waiting for him to come back so they could fall asleep together.

 

Yoongi ate some of the white chocolate that was his favourite and put one ounce on Jimin’s half open mouth, he bit it and opened his eyes, and Yoongi sweared he could see the universe through his pupils.

 

“Too sweet” Jimin mumbled.

 

“Just like you baby” He laugh at his own cheesiness and was about to get on the bed when he spotted the plug over the leather box at the end of the bed. He smiled and picked it up before crawling behind Jimin’s body. He placed it inside Jimin’s hole and Jimin cried out since he didn’t expect it at all.

 

“Did you just-?”

 

“Yep”

 

“I hate you”

 

“No you don’t. You’ll thank me when you wake up horny in the middle of the night and ask me to fuck you again like there’s no tomorrow” Yoongi teased.

 

Even though Yoongi was wrapped behind Jimin, his arms holding him tight and pressing his back against his chest, he could tell Jimin was rolling his eyes at his comment.

 

“I can’t stand you when you talk like you know everything” Jimin complained in a mocked tone.

 

“Now you know what it feels like smartass”

 

Jimin nudged his elbow against his ribs and Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh, he was so cute when he acted sulky.

 

“Sleep tight, not pun intended” 

 

Pun intended.

 

Jimin clicked his tongue and didn’t answer, so tired and now done with him that all he wanted was sleep. Yoongi held him tighter then and waited until he was asleep, the noise of his even breathing so low it was difficult to hear.

 

He buried his face on the back of his neck, nuzzling his nose against his not yet fully dried hair and smell it. He smelled of expensive wine, of soap, of Jimin. He smelled like home, because since he had moved here to study, there was nothing close to the feeling of being at home that being with Jimin. There was nothing comparable to the feeling of peace and quiet that his company brought. Yoongi didn’t need anything else but him, this moment, now. But he was afraid as he held Jimin while he slept, the fear that if he clutched at him too hard, he will vanish, that sooner or later he would walk away from his life as swiftly as he had come. Yoongi shook his head at the thought, no matter what he felt, there is always the chance, the chance of losing him. But at least for now this was not going to happen, this was real, the moment, the feelings, his steady breathing over his chest, everything was real now. And he would make the most of it for dear life. When had he become so dependent? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter won't take that long wait <3


	11. First Love

Yoongi woke up to a body tangled around him. Jimin was resting his head against his bare chest while his leg was at the height of his stomach, he was clutching at him like a koala. The warmness of his body pressed against him under the blanket was suffocating. He struggled to move him away so he could get up. Jimin grunted and mumbled something as he turned away, not letting go of him fully, since he was still holding his hand in his sleep. Yoongi just waited, waited until he felt the grip on his hand loosen, he stared for a moment to Jimin’s skin glowing in the small trail of sunlight coming through the curtains. Reluctantly, he tiptoed his way out of the attic, grabbing the briefs he had left on the floor and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

 

He felt a little awkward rummaging through the cupboards of a house that was not his, but his stomach was complaining and he couldn’t fight against that. He was not used to cook so he decided to just make coffee and cut some fruits he found on the counter instead burning Jimin’s kitchen down. He grabbed a silver tray and placed his improvised breakfast on it, along with two glasses of orange juice he found on the fridge. Sure Jimin didn’t care.

 

Yoongi made his way back upstairs carrying the tray with extreme care, he shouldn’t have poured the juice and coffee till the edge of the cups. When he walked into the room Jimin was already awake, head down and fingers playing anxiously.

 

“Morning sleepyhead” Yoongi smiled and left the tray at the end of the bed, where Jimin’s feet didn’t reach, he was so tiny it wasn’t even close to the edge.

 

“Morning” Jimin muttered in a low whisper.

 

“You okay?”

 

Jimin nodded as Yoongi crawled into the bed, sitting right to his side, head resting on his knees, his eyes focusing on Jimin’s brows shaping a frown.

 

“You don’t seem like it  _ babe _ ” Yoongi cooed, his fingers caressing the smooth skin of the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Dunno, i was just...  _ thinking _ ” 

 

“About what?” Yoongi inquired, he didn’t like where this conversation was going.

 

“Will I ever wake up with you by my side or…” Jimin stopped mid sentence and pierced Yoongi’s soul with his look.

 

“I recall waking up next to you four hours ago or so with my cock on your mouth” Yoongi tried to lighten the mood but earned a grunt and and punch of the shoulder from the blonde boy.

 

“Shut up I’m dead serious” Jimin rolled his eyes, annoyed.

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh at Jimin’s clear frustration. He moved closer to him, pulling him closer into a tight hug, “But you forgive me right, I brought you breakfast to bed babe” He whined, nuzzling his nose on the crook of Jimin’s neck, his short hairs tickling his face.

 

“Do I have other choice?” Jimin complained, rolling his eyes.

 

“Nope” Yoongi pouted and started leaving soft kisses on his skin, trailing his way up to Jimin’s plump lips, where he hovered for a second, just brushing lightly, their breaths blending.

 

Yoongi kissed him once, twice, before Jimin opened up for him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Yoongi tasted every inch of his mouth, licked at the back of his teeth before pulling away, smirking. Jimin gasped for air, and leaned on him, looking for more, needing more but Yoongi didn’t complied.

 

“You taste like cum” Yoongi said holding back his laugh and failing.

 

“Oh fuck off Yoongi” Jimin pushed him away, hitting him with his elbow before turning towards the forgotten tray of food he had left in front of them.

 

They both ate in silence, enjoying the feeling of fullness after not eating anything since yesterday evening.

 

“What time is it?” Jimin asked but didn’t let Yoongi answer, he kept talking, recognising the smirk on the mint haired boy “And I swear to God if you answer summer time I’m gonna kick you out of my house in the blink of an eye”

 

Yoongi nearly spit the coffee inside his mouth, he waited a minute before swallowing, otherwise he knew he would choke “I thought you liked High School Musical”

 

“Oh I do honey, but I’m done with your taunting”

 

Yoongi sighed and got up, he took Jimin’s phone in his hand and unlocked to look at the time but he was greeted with yesterday’s pictures instead. He smiled and nibbed at his lower lip, remembering how good it had felt to have Jimin so under his will, so submissive.

 

“What?”

 

“Eh uhm nothing, it’s 4 p.m I think that was our lunch” Yoongi laughed and threw the phone in front of Jimin. “By the way you have pretty nice pics in your camera roll, in case you wanna see, or” he coughed “share them”

  
  


“Oh” Jimin’s cheeks showed a light shade of pink as the realisation hit him.

 

“Now you shy?” Yoongi teased and Jimin decided he have had enough.

 

“I’m considering kicking you out right now”

 

“No, you don’t”

 

“How do you know?” Jimin crooked his head to the side

 

“You’ll miss this” Yoongi smiled, licking his lips too slow to be casual and winking at the blonde boy.

 

“OFF MY ROOM NOW” Jimin shouted, throwing him a pillow and the shirt that was on the floor next to his side of the bed.

 

“Okay, okay i’ll wait for you downstairs” Yoongi laughed as he walked out of the room, carrying the tray with him. He peered at Jimin before leaving, and found him unlocking the phone. He laughed to himself and headed to the kitchen once again.

  
  
  


Yoongi didn’t know why took Jimin so long to leave his room but he had enough time to clean everything and nose around the house. He had discovered two things, one was that in the living room the tv was nowhere to be seen, and the second one, was that no matter how hard he had tried to resist the urge to walk into the library he found himself sitting on the grand piano, staring at the black and white keys in awe. He decided that there was no point in holding back his wish to play it, he didn’t remember the last time he had been able to play piano. But it didn’t matter, his fingers slided over the keys smoothly, just playing by heart.

 

He lost track of time, of everything that was surrounding him, it was only him and the sound of the music filling the room. They say that your first love is bound to be broken, Yoongi was not experienced towards love or relationships, but the only thing he was sure about was that music was the first thing he had fallen in love with. And it was indeed bound to be broken, his family had found it useless, nothing to make a living of it. Never before had he felt so miserable, like the day they decided to take him off his classes and forced him to focus in his studies instead. He never said goodbye to the old piano on the small music room of his school, more like a see you soon. Soon. If five years was supposed to mean soon he didn’t know. It didn’t matter.

 

Yoongi was so focused on himself that didn’t notice the tiny body looking at him from behind. The soft sound of the keys muffled the steps of Jimin approaching him. But he didn’t stop him, he waited, mesmerized by the music Yoongi was playing. Jimin had never heard that song before, but there was something familiar about it. The beat was slow, delicate and beautiful but there was sadness beneath it, fear. He couldn’t express the feelings it brought him even if he tried to. No words could express that. He soon felt his eyes itch, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, goosebumps showing on his bare arms. He couldn’t hold himself back, his arms embracing Yoongi from behind.

 

Yoongi jumped slightly on his sit and stopped playing abruptly, “Sorry I shouldn’t”, he stuttered scratching his forehead.

 

“No it’s okay,” Jimin cooed, resting his chin on the mint haired boy shoulder. The position wasn’t the most comfortable but he didn’t care, “where did you learn to play like that?”

 

“It’s a long story”

 

“You are full of surprises Min Yoongi” Jimin’s voice dropped an octave and Yoongi would be lying if he said his deep voice travelled right to his core.

 

“I’m not the only one here” Yoongi smirked.

 

“I liked it, you are really talented honey” Jimin sat on the wooden bench next to Yoongi, his back facing the keys.

 

“Nah, you are just too whipped” Yoongi laughed.

 

Jimin clicked his tongue in annoyance and rolled his eyes for the nth time since they woke up. “I mean it, it’s incredible the wonders you can make with those fingers of yours”, his voice sounded like a whisper, his hands moving to hover over his fingers, brushing his skin so lightly that he wouldn’t have felt it if he wasn’t so sensitive, so vulnerable to Jimin’s touch.

 

Yoongi was sure Jimin didn’t miss the way his cock twitched under his briefs, his lips curving into a smirk as they both stared at each other, holding their gazes as if they were fighting to know who could stand it the most. 

 

“Wanna find out what else I can do with them?  Oh I’m sure you do” Yoongi leaned on, his forehead pressed against Jimin’s, his nose barely touching the other as he spoke “You’ve been so so good for me baby boy”

 

Jimin whined at the name but rise his hand to Yoongi’s chest to stop him, biting his lip, his eyes dark and hooded. “I’ve been so good for you honey, now I want you to be good for me”

 

Yoongi just nodded, he couldn’t fight against Jimin’s puppy eyes full of lust. He stared as the other boy got up and held out the blindfold he himself had took yesterday from the trunk, he didn’t know where he had hid it, but could he bring himself to care now? No.

 

“Tell me if it’s too tight” Jimin wrapped the soft material over his eyes, knotting it at the back of his head.

 

“No”

 

“Good. Now relax and let me do the rest honey” And so he did.

 

“Didn’t know you were so horny in the mornings babe” Yoongi breathed, his body relaxing and waiting for any physical touch, but Jimin didn’t gave it to him.

 

“There are so many things you don’t know about me  _ yet _ ” He spoke. He supposed that he was walking from side to side in front of him, now that he was unable to see his other senses become extra sensitive.

 

“Can’t wait to find out  _ all  _ of them”

 

“Oh you  _ will _ , be sure about that.” Now he was at his right, his lips brushed at his earlobe as he spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. “This, goes off.” Jimin tugged at his shirt and waited for Yoongi to pull it over his head, struggling not to take the blindfold covering his eyes. “This too” He hooked a finger on the waistband of his briefs, pulling at it, stretching it enough to free his grip and making it slap against his skin just fine. He gasped and soon his fully naked in front of Jimin, he didn’t know if the other boy was still with his clothes on but the idea of being the only one fully exposed made his body tremble with anticipation.

 

“Good” Jimin cooed, now he was at his left. Yoongi turned his face to that side out of reflex but it only made Jimin chuckle at the sight, amused by Yoongi’s confusion.

 

Jimin trailed the way from his jawline to his collarbone with his fingertips and Yoongi leaned on the touch, shifting slightly his position when he felt Jimin’s breathe against the opposite side of his neck. 

 

“You are enjoying  _ this  _ way too much, don’t you honey?” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s chin and forced him to turn his head towards him, kissing Yoongi’s lips softly before nipping at his lower lip, a groan leaving his mouth as he did so. But he was gone too soon for Yoongi’s pleasure.

 

The next thing he felt was a cold, really cold, feeling on his left nipple, followed by the wet and warm pressure of Jimin’s tongue. He played with the ball of his piercing around the areola. Yoongi gasped, then growled, a deep low growl coming from the back of his throat as Jimin pinched his other nipple with his fingers, adding pressure then releasing it.

 

“Fuck Jimin” Yoongi whined,closing his legs looking for any kind of friction to relieve himself.

 

Jimin just laughed, and Yoongi didn’t need to be able to see to know that he was smirking, the curve of Jimin’s lips printed against his eyelids.

 

“Open” Jimin commanded pressing his thumb against his lips, his tone dropped and octave, he wasn’t used to hear Jimin talking like that, but his voice sounded so confident, so dark, that Yoongi complied without hesitating. He felt the soft and smooth skin of Jimin’s foreskin sliding into his mouth. He pushed himself in slowly but not fully, letting Yoongi roll his tongue around the shaft. They both knew that Yoongi could take it all inside but Jimin was just teasing, testing how much Yoongi could hold before he sank down. He wasn’t holding Yoongi’s hands, they were fee to move, to pull Jimin towards him. But his hands didn’t move, they were resting at both sides of his body, nails scratching at the wooden bench of the piano, as much as he liked the idea of pulling Jimin against his open mouth, squeeze his butt as he bobbed his head up and down, he enjoyed the feeling of Jimin being the one in control, letting him decide what to do with him. He was more than willing to comply. At this point he was too far gone to even think, mind clouded with all the possible events that could follow, his eyes squeezed shut until he saw white spots that resembled stars.

 

Jimin’s pace didn’t change though, he was pushing Yoongi’s hair back while his other hand grabbed his own cock, slipping it out of his mouth moving the tip over his wet and swollen lips, smearing precum and saliva over them, some of it dripping down his chin.

 

With his eyes closed he could focus more on the soft moans that left Jimin’s mouth, he could hear his own heart beating faster on his chest, pounding like any time it could break through his rib cage. 

 

Yoongi lapped at the slit but Jimin pulled it away, leaving Yoongi confused as he leaned on after him. “What happened? Want more?” Jimin mocked him, and Yoongi could be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on more than he already was.

 

Yoongi noded but it wasn’t enough for Jimin that seemed to enjoy the change of roles even more than him.

 

“I want words honey”

 

“Yes please” Yoongi pleaded.

 

“Well then, you asked for it” Jimin said before grabbing his jaw, forcing it open before sliding in his hard cock slowly until it reached the back of his throat, he then started thrusting his hip forward, doing it faster each time. Yoongi could take it, despite gagging when the tip hit too hard. He relaxed his jaw to allow Jimin more space as he fucked his mouth. He felt his own arousal building up as Jimin’s moans got louder, as praises rolled over his tongue and fill in the room. He couldn’t help but reach out his hand and stroke his own cock, flicking his wrist at sync with Jimin’s hips.

 

“God honey are you that needy?” Jimin asked, when he noticed the was jerking himself, looking for his own release while he satisfied Jimin.

 

There was no way he could answer with Jimin’s cock filling his mouth, so he made more pressure with his lips and hummed, sending a vibration all over him.

 

“Fuck” Jimin cursed, he raked his nails through Yoongi’s hair, taking a handful of the mint strands, pushing his head backwards, making Yoongi release his cock with a pop sound as he gasped for air, his breathing getting louder.

 

Jimin was about to cum, he knew, he didn’t need to see his face to know, his moans were getting a high pitched tone that was unmistakable by now, so far used to eat. He felt the need to pull off the blindfold that was avoiding him to look at the beautiful face Jimin had when he cum, but he fight it back and waited, sticking his tongue out before drops of white fell on it. Yoongi’s name slipping through Jimin’s lips as the orgasm hit him. He closed his mouth and tasted the bitter fluid.

 

“Wait, don’t close it” Jimin said flatly.

 

Yoongi frowned but opened his mouth once again. He waited and heard a noise of something hitting the floor before Jimin climbed on top of him, thighs resting at both sides of his body. Jimin reached out his hand and wiped the cum on Yoongi’s tongue with his fingers which left Yoongi both confused and expectant. He didn’t know why Jimin did that until he heard him moaning once again.

 

“Baby are you..?”

 

“Fuck ah yes” Jimin cried out.

 

It was all too much, at this point Yoongi couldn’t hold back anymore. He reached out his hand and clutched at Jimin’s buttocks, digging his nails on the silky skin and spreading them while the other boy fingered himself in front of him.

 

“You are a bit of a slut you know that right?” Yoongi smirked as he pictured the image on his head, Jimin spreading himself open on top of him, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, lips parted open moaning his name like a mantra.

 

“Mmm hum” Jimin hummed, his free hand clutching at his nape in order not to fall backwards.

 

Yoongi leaned on him, kissing and biting the way down his neck, his collarbones, his chest and then up again, it was messy and desperate. He left red and purple marks all over him, but he needed more. His mind was too far gone to process everything that was happening but soon enough he joined Jimin, sliding a finger whilst Jimin’s was still inside, the cum acting like the perfect lube.

 

Jimin screamed his name, he was loose because of the buttplug but even so, the position made his walls clenched around their fingers, creating the perfect friction. The grip on his nape became stronger when Jimin took off his finger and placed his hand between them, stroking their cocks together as Yoongi slide in another finger, sinking them further until he reached his prostate. Jimin mewled in the touch, his back stiffen, his free hand now pulling at the knot of the blindfold, tossing it away.

 

Yoongi’s eyes took a minute to readjust at the sudden light hitting his pupils, he blinked repeatedly, taking on the sight that greeted him. Just as his imagination had daydreamed, Jimin was sitting on top of him, his skin glowing with sweat, his lips flushed red and swollen because of the constant biting, his bangs sticked to his forehead.

 

“Fuck you are so hot baby” Yoongi breathed the hand that was resting on the small of his back now pulling him closer so there was no space between them as they kissed, sloppy and messy, fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened. Yoongi licked the frame of Jimin’s plump lips slowly as they locked stares. Jimin’s eyes were dark, drunk with lust, pupils dilated.

 

“Ah just there” Jimin hiccupped when Yoongi massaged at the bundle of nerves just fine. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Yoongi’s fingers bringing him to the edge.

 

“Look at me baby” Yoongi said adding more pressure in his movement.

 

Jimin whined and opened his eyes, leaning on, their faces barely touching. Yoongi’s eyes moved from Jimin’s lips up to his piercing gaze. He was so close, and the sight of Jimin undone over him didn’t help at all. 

 

“I love you baby” He whined, and he could swear Jimin’s eyes lighted up at his words.

 

“Me too honey” Jimin breathed, and picked up his pace. It only took him a flick of his wrist and both were cuming, a mixed of curses and their panting breaths blending. He put his hand up and licked the cum on his palm unhurriedly, still not taking his eyes off Yoongi. He just stared at the show he was putting in front of him, licking his own lips out of reflex.

 

Jimin smirked and leaned on him, his tongue sticking out. Yoongi mirrored this action, letting Jimin press his tongue flat against his own. He let Jimin dominate the kiss, grinding his hips together. Yoongi moved away first, tasting then swallowing the remaining cum on his mouth, grimacing a little because of the bitterness but it just turn him on more than he would admit to Jimin. He was the definition of sin, of temptation, everything he couldn’t imagine he would do, that he would never believed he would, with Jimin the feeling of rejection become desire. He was his own personal damnation . And he was more than willing to fall.

 

“You should move away or I’d end up fucking you against the piano” Yoongi growled. That’s what he said, but his hands were still gripping Jimin’s hips, keeping him in place.

 

“I’d like that” Jimin purred against his lips.

 

“I know you do baby” Yoongi smirked and gave him a light peck

 

Jimin pushed himself up reluctantly and picked up the clothes and buttplug that were scattered on the floor in front of them. “By the way, now I’m not the only one who tastes like cum” He winked and Yoongi get up and started running after him around the house.  _ Resentful _ .

  
  
  
  
  


“So where’s the tv?” Yoongi asked when they walked into the living room after a long shower, it would have been shorter if Jimin had keep his hands for himself, but he couldn’t blame him when he was worse.

 

“Oh sure” Jimin threw himself on the sofa and took a control that was on top of the table. He pressed a button and Yoongi stared open mouthed as the tv appeared from a furniture in front of them.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Yoongi freaked out.

 

“What? It’s safer like that. Don’t need to worry about someone breaking it at a party”

 

“True that” He shrugged and sat next to Jimin, pulling him towards him so he was resting on his back with Jimin on top of him.

 

“What do you wanna watch?” Jimin asked as he switched on the tv, a movie playing on the massive screen. Something about superheroes, Yoongi couldn’t care less.

 

“Anything will do babe, I have better things to stare at right now” He smiled, pushing a blonde strand of hair behind his ear, caressing Jimin’s nape afterwards. Jimin’s cheeks flushed a light pink, he sank his head down on Yoongi’s chest and grinned shyly.

 

They stayed like that, legs tangled, Yoongi playing with Jimin’s hair, staring at his head lifting up and down at sync with his breathing. Meanwhile, Jimin drawed lazy circles on his arm, his touch so light it tickled. He soon get tired of the circles and changed the pattern, at first it didn’t make any sense, then Yoongi realised he was writing words instead of random drawings. His name. Then Yoongi’s.  _ Honey _ .  _ I love you _ .  _ Thank you _ .  _ Thank you? _

 

Yoongi stopped still, confused.  _ Why? _ Jimin looked up at him when he didn’t felt his affectionate touch anymore.

 

“Jimin are you okay?” He asked worried, he had feeling something was off.

 

“Yeah, just  _ thinking _ ” Jimin answered not longer staring at him but at his chest, as if he was trying to hide something. Now he was sure something was off.

 

“You’ve been thinking all day, what’s wrong?” He placed his fingers on Jimin’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes, he always thought that avoiding the truth was no better than lying and he didn’t like lies.

 

“Why do you love me?” Yoongi was taken aback by that question, he had never questioned it, he just did, he had over think too much about how, but never why. There was not reason, he just did, and how much he did.

 

“I can’t put it into words I just feel it, if you could describe with words such things as love, fear, hate. Do you really know how does it feel? I couldn’t. There’s no real reason about it. I love the way you are. The way your nose scrunches when you laugh, the way your eyes seem to disappear whenever you smile, the light shade of pink that covers your face when you are embarrassed, which I must say that happens a whole lot. I’m grateful to have the chance to be with you, really. I must thank our literature teacher for pairing us together. Maybe I can buy her chocolates or something. Would she like that? Maybe she thinks I’m a weirdo that falls in love with her teacher. Better not” He laughed in the end, trying to lighten up the mood, but Jimin seemed to get nervous. He seemed like he was about to laugh or run away and hide somewhere in the house where no one could ever find him.  _ Did I say something wrong? Was it too much? We’ve not being together for that long to say such things _ . Yes maybe it was too much., but it was the truth and he has no reason to hide it, did he?

 

“Well, about that. You can thank me then.” Jimin said, burying his face on Yoongi’s chest once again.

 

“What?”

 

Jimin muttered something but the sound of his voice was muffled so he couldn’t make the words out.

 

“Jimin I can’t hear you”

 

“I- I asked the teacher to make the essay in pairs so you know, alphabetical order and that things” Jimin confessed.

 

“I knew teachers loved your smart ass but I never thought it was that much”

 

“Sorry I- I” Jimin hiccuped, the grip on his shirt getting tighter as his fist closed.

 

“Don’t be” Yoongi realised he had sounded way more harsh than he had intended to, he brushed his fingers against Jimin’s cheeks in a reassuring way. “I get it, I was a jerk with you. I should be the one asking why do you love me”

 

“I couldn’t answer that either”

 

“See?”

 

“You are right. Ugh I hate you” He smiled

 

“No you don’t” Yoongi smirked.

 

“Oh but I  _ did _ . You know I’ve seen you around college so many times and you looked so moody. There was this time I saw you at the cafeteria laughing at someone who dropped his food on himself and I thought you were an asshole. But also I saw your gummy smile and I thought it was cute. The I hated myself for thinking you looked cute when you were making fun of a poor boy. But I never saw you smiling again, and I wanted to, really. Then I started thinking about why you always were with that straight face. Thinking about it all day. Fuck I hate myself. The next thing I know I was asking the teacher and well you know the rest” Jimin smiled shyly waiting for an answer, anything, but he had found nothing instead. Yoongi was speechless. It seemed that he had been hiding all these for such a long time that he felt like an idiot for being such a jerk with Jimin when he had never done anything wrong to him. Just being perfect. The perfect smartass he so much needed in his live.

 

Yoongi couldn’t express what he was feeling with words, he always struggled, but there was something he had never felt uncomfortable with. And that was kissing Jimin. It never mattered the situation, it was so simple to lock their lips together, to get lost in the taste of him, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth, learning it by heart.

 

Jimin gasped, and deepened the kiss but there was nothing sexual about it, it was just a desperate way of showing how much he need Yoongi. And how much Yoongi needed Jimin. He clutched at Yoongi for dear life, trying to close the non existent space between them. Yoongi’s heart was pounding against his chest, or was it Jimin’s? He couldn’t tell. 

 

“Thank you” Jimin whispered between kisses, once, twice. And Yoongi remembered why he had asked what was happening at first place.

 

“Why?” He said, also between kisses, he didn’t want to let Jimin go as much as he wanted to know the answer. 

 

“For” Jimin stopped Yoongi, hand resting on his chest to keep a distance that was just inches, “letting me see your smile every day” He kissed him again, not only because he keened for it, but also to hide his blush, he was right, he got embarrassed way to much for all the thing they have done together. But it worked like that. You can’t choose when you feel it. Things would be easier if you could. And maybe is not as hard to get rid of your clothes, than to strip yourself, taking your heart out of your chest and give it to someone not knowing if he would keep it or shatter it. Either way both have risked it, and any of them had found broken pieces on the floor. At least for now. They kissed and kissed, they lost track of time, just feeling each other. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Jimin tensed as he moved away from Yoongi.

 

“No I didn’t” It sounded more like a question. Yoongi reached out to bring Jimin closer to him once again but he pushed him away and got up. He felt Jimin’s body stiffen in front of him.

 

“Fuck” Jimin panicked, moving his face from left to right, as if he was looking for a way out.

 

“What?” Yoongi sat up, confused at Jimin’s sudden change of mood.

 

“My dad. He’s parking outside. Fuck Yoongi. You need to go” He sounded so anxious, panic showing all over his face, he swear he was trembling but he didn’t understand why.

 

“It’s okay we weren’t doing nothing right now” Yoongi tried to calm down his boyfriend but it didn’t worked, he had never seen him like that, his fear was contagious, he didn’t know why but he could feel it in his chest.

 

The door opened, and a man around his fifties walked inside the house. He was as tall as Jimin, he could see the resemblance of Jimin in his face. But he looked annoyed. He didn’t know if it was the straight line of his mouth, the frown on his face or the impeccable black suit he was wearing, but he was intimidating. Well Yoongi definitely was intimidated but him, there was an extrange aura all over him.

 

“You arrived earlier than expected father” Jimin said flatly, he wasn’t the kind of affectionate with his parents but he never seen such distance between two family members. This was more than respect.

 

“Didn’t expect me to find you fucking around or what kid” His expression didn’t change, and Yoongi found himself petrified behind Jimin, swallowing hard. Jimin’s father was looking at him now, piercing him with his eyes.

 

“Erm, nice to meet you Mr. Park, I’m Min Yoongi erm Jimin’s-”

 

“Classmate, he’s just my classmate father we were making an essay together” Jimin finished his sentence. It hurt. It really did. He was not going to say boyfriend but at least friend? Yoongi’s heart clenched at the idea of being labelled as just a classmate. He understand that not all parent would approve a gay relationship but, he somehow hoped Jimin’s dad would. All his hopes were now gone. He wouldn’t blame Jimin though, as much as it hurt he did understand, so he just nodded, trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

 

The man’s stare switched from Yoongi to Jimin, then to the empty table and tv still on, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“We finished so we were watching the tv. He was about to leave” He stared at Yoongi, asking him for help and once again Yoongi understand, he had no place here.

 

He walked to the kitchen and picked up his bag from the floor, he just left it there since he arrived, and he just remembered now. When he walked pass Jimin he brushed his hand slightly against Jimin’s as a way of reassurance but Jimin swiftly moved it away. Yoongi flinched at his attitude, nothing to do with the boy than not long ago was kissing him carelessly on the sofa. Yoongi opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Jimin spoke first. And if being labelled as a classmate hurt, his words were like a knife pinching right into his heart, turning inside him to make the wound more open, his feelings being the blood spilling out.

 

“Just go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the late update, it's 4AM and i didn't revise it so sorry for any mistake. Finally uni is over and luckily i'd have more time to write. Also sorry for the angsty ending but i promise it gets better somehow. I hope you enjoy it and let me know how do you feel about it.


	12. Tear

_ Just go _ . Those two words have been running through Yoongi’s mind the last few days. Haunting him at night when he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep, hand clutching the sheet over his chest, hugging himself. His first thought when he woke up in the morning to an empty bed and any message on his phone.

 

The first thing Yoongi did when he arrived home that night was sending Jimin a text. He unlocked his phone, and asked him if everything was fine. If he was fine. If he needed to talk. Anything. But there was no reply. He couldn’t help himself but stay all day phone in hand, waiting and waiting but nothing happened. He ended up staying on bed all sunday, doing nothing, just staring at the ceiling if that could make him feel better. It didn’t.

 

He was starting to be worried. Jimin wasn’t the kind of person who ignores texts. He tried to calm down. Maybe his father had took his phone. It was weird but it could happen. He really tried to focus on anything but Jimin, but it was as difficult as trying to stop breathing. Everything around him reminds him of Jimin, the drawings scattered over his desk, the memory of him walking half naked into his room with a dazzling smile on his face, even his scent seem to have been impregnated into his clothes, which he hadn’t changed, it somehow soothed his anxiety, and it somehow made him worse, knowing he was like this because of him. He wondered if he was being too paranoid. He wished that he was just being paranoid over nothing. He did.

 

But it all got worse when he arrived to college to find an empty seat where Jimin should be sitting. He didn’t know what to do. Reluctantly he sat in his place and tried to act as if nothing had happened, as if there was no fear building up on his body, as if he wasn’t holding his pen so tightly it may break. He wasn’t surprised when it did. He spent the whole class checking the clock, he wanted to go out of there so badly, he was going insane, the knot on his throat making it difficult to breath.  _ You’re exaggerating. He is okay _ .  _ He is okay _ . He repeated those words on his head, like if he did so it would become real. But it didn’t. He couldn’t bear it anymore. The bell sounded like heaven to him.

 

He decided to skip the following classes and head home instead of spending the rest of day wasting his time, when he knew he couldn’t focus. How could he? Jimin hadn’t shown any sign of live since that night and anxiety was creeping in his chest, it felt so heavy that he may throw up anytime.

 

It was raining outside, but he didn’t feel anything as he walked to his place. Heavy rain drops falling all over him, his hair sticking to his forehead, but he couldn’t care. Numbless. He didn’t know what to do except from overthink about this whole situation. When he arrived home he didn’t bothered to take his damped clothes before laying on the sofa, arm over his forehead, eyes closed.

 

He thought about contacting Taehyung, he maybe knew more than him. But then, again he may sound like a controller boyfriend, and that idea didn’t seem appealing. So he refused to ask him, even though his fingers itched with the urge of typing his number.

 

He checked his phone once more, staring at the lockscreen, Jimin’s teasing selca. But he couldn’t bring himself to think anything sexual of it right now, he just appreciated the way his hair was tousled to the side, his hand over his cheek, the pout on his mouth that he so much adored. With a sigh he locked his phone and let if fall on the floor, not caring if it breaks.

 

He closed his eyes and feel himself drift away when he swore he heard something hitting his door. He woke up reluctantly, he wasn’t in the mood right now. But when he peered through the door peephole he didn’t saw anyone at the other side. He sighed and shook his head, when did his anxiety grew to the point of starting to imagine things. He sure needed some sleep, all this situation was becoming unhealthy.

 

He was about to turn back to the sofa that seemed more appealing than ever when he heard it again, and this time it was clear that it wasn’t a product of his imagination. He hastily swung the door open and saw it, saw  _ him _ . God he would recognise that tiny body frame he so much worshipped even a mile away.

 

Jimin nearly fell backwards since he was sitting on the floor, his back leaning on the door until now. Yoongi found himself kneeling on the floor, clutching at him for dear live, head pressed on the crook of his neck. Both wet because of the downpour. 

 

“Jimin” he whispered, “god I was so worried”

 

Jimin didn’t answer, instead he reached his hand upwards and intertwined his fingers with Yoongi’s just above his chest, he was cold and damp, but he couldn’t care because he was there, and it was all that mattered to him. But the knot on his throat didn’t vanish, it grew tighter when he felt small drops falling onto the back of his hand. Tears.

 

He spinned Jimin around, even though he tried to avoid him to, he was looking down, face hidden under a black snapback, his body shrinking, he seemed smaller, as if he was trying to disappear right there and then.

 

“Can I get inside...please” Jimin hiccupped.

 

There were so many questions running on Yoongi’s mind right now, but he left them aside as he got up, stretching out his hand for Jimin to hold. Jimin took it not looking at him directly and walked inside his place with Yoongi at his back following.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need something? Have you eaten? God you are dripping, you should take a shower” Yoongi said as he walked towards him after closing the door.

 

“I just- I don’t know” Jimin stuttered head still focused on the floor.

 

“Baby, look at me” Yoongi closed the space between them, hand reaching to his chin but Jimin walked backwards, trying to avoid his touch.

 

He didn’t need to be a genius to know there was something odd about his behaviour and he wouldn’t gave up so easily until he found out what was going on. He approached Jimin more carefully this time, as if he was a stray cat on the street he wanted to pat without scaring him.

 

“Talk to me baby what’s wrong?” His voice came out unsteady, but Jimin’s sobs was the only answer he got. He run out of patience, he hadn’t got any news of Jimin since last sunday and then he was there, standing right in from on him, on the living room but without any answer. He grabbed Jimin’s arm without warning, and pushed him towards him, Jimin gasped and met his eyes. It was then when he understood, he couldn’t believe, he didn’t want to believe it, but he understood.

 

Jimin did nothing to avoid his touch then, there was anything to hide anymore, or that was he thought. He carefully took Jimin’s snapback off his head and stared, mouth gone dry at the sight of his face, or more accurately at the mess his face was right now. Jimin closed his eyes not able to look at him as he studied the dark purplish bruise covering his right eye, his lower lip swollen and he swore he could see blood still sticking to his skin. He couldn’t process it, his eyes widen and they stung, tears threatening to fall.

 

This time it was him who walked backwards, hands clenching into fists at both sides of his body. He felt numb, the concern gathered of the past days turning into blind anger as he put all the pieces together. He muttered something under his breath and turned his heels, walking, striding towards the door, but Jimin stopped him before he reached the knob.

 

“Yoongi don’t” Jimin whined, both hands clinging into his arm. He was kneeling on the floor, eyes full of tears. He couldn’t bare to look at him like this, he felt like throwing up, and he might.

 

“Don’t what Jimin. Have you seen your face?! I’m gonna fucking kill him!” He shouted, he shouted to Jimin but he soon regret it when he saw the blonde boy flinching at the harshness of his voice. But he couldn’t help it.

 

“It’s okay please stop” Jimin pleaded.

 

“This is everything but okay for fucks sake, tell me a good reason I shouldn’t be beaten his ass up Jimin” He said, his body was trembling with anger and adrenaline and he was sure Jimin felt that too. He waited for an answer but he was sure there wasn’t any.

 

“I… don’t leave me… I need you” Jimin cried, and if he had felt his heart clenching when Jimin told him to go, know it was shrieking under his chest until he couldn’t feel it beating anymore.

 

Jimin was looking at him, eyes red because of the continuous crying but there was something familiar about his stare. It felt so empty, faded,  _ dull _ .  _ Dull _ . It reminded him of a day not longer ago when he stared at him and found his eyes boring, expressionless, he had mistaken it. He wondered if it was true. If this was really okay, because it hadn’t been the first time. If this was really okay, because he knew it wouldn’t be the last. If this was really okay because he was used to it. He wondered how many times Jimin had been through this same situation but alone, without telling anyone, wearing makeup to school to conceal all his wounds. He wondered how many times he had to lie, to tell everything it was okay when it really wasn’t.

 

Yoongi dropped to the floor, and pushed Jimin into his arms, shielding him as he could protect him of any anger. But he couldn’t. Both knew better than that, but it was all he could do right now and even though for him it was lacking, for Jimin was enough right now. He hold him into his arms while the other boy cried his eyes out, cried everything he didn’t cried the last years. Yoongi fought it back though, as difficult as it was, he wanted to stay compoused, if it wasn’t for himself at least for Jimin. He would do anything for him, but he felt useless, and nothing could change his mind about it.

 

They both stayed on the floor holding into each other for longer than they realised, Jimin’s wet clothes sticking to his body. “It’s my fault” He whispered into Jimin’s ear, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Don’t say that” Jimin pleaded, his voice now steadier than before.

 

“But it’s true” Yoongi said defeated, he felt guilty. He should have stayed even though Jimin told him to go, he should have foreseen what was about to happen, he should have prevent it, took Jimin out of there with him, do anything but going like he did.

 

“It’s not” Jimin said, his tone reassuring, as if he wasn’t the one who needed to be comforted. That only made Yoongi feel worse, selfish, he didn’t deserve Jimin. He didn’t deserve him, because after all that happened to him he found the strength to make Yoongi feel better, the strength Yoongi was sure he didn’t have. “He would have done it anyway”

 

“But I”

 

“No, he’s like that. He does this whenever he’s mad. Even if he’s not he finds a way to be, for my attitude, for my friends, for my grades or just because. This is only my fault, for… for not being what he wants me to be, for reminding him of my mother, for never being good enough...”

 

“You are good enough” Yoongi said firmly, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  _ Not being good enough _ , “Fuck Jimin you are more than just  _ enough _ ” 

 

Jimin couldn’t help but laugh lazily “Why are you so good with me?”

 

“Because you deserve it” Yoongi whispered, his thumb caressing his cheek, just below the bruise, it made Jimin wince anyway but he didn’t move away, instead he sank his body on top on Yoongi’s chest. He noticed Jimin was trembling so he pushed him backwards softly.

 

“You need a shower or you gonna get a cold”

 

“You are not better than me” Jimin stared at his wet clothes and forced a smile.

 

Yoongi nodded and got up, leading the way to the bathroom with Jimin following at his heels, he stood beside the door until Jimin walked in. He waited and stared as he took his clothes off. Jimin was hesitant at first but after a long sigh he got rid of his shirt and then his pant.

 

Yoongi fought the urge to look away. Jimin’s back looked no better than his face. His smooth painted like some disturbing work of art, signed with strap marks that he was sure came from a belt.

 

He swallowed hard and helped Jimin inside the bath, placing himself at his back, he somehow prefered that view, he didn’t feel brave enough to stare as his wrecked face that also matched his sad expression.

 

They both stood still under the drops of hot water that warmed his body, they were silent, any of them able to find the words, even less starting a conversation that wouldn’t lead back to this situation.

 

Yoongi brushed Jimin’s back carefully, spreading the soap with his hands slowly too afraid to hurt the boy more than he already was. He leaned on him, splashing water over him and removing the both the soap and some remaining blood sticked to his skin. He left soft kisses at each and every wound, holding his arms as he did so. And this time, hidden from Jimin’s glance and under the water like a shield, he allowed himself to cry for the first time that evening.

  
  
  
  


It didn’t surprised Yoongi that Jimin didn’t want to talk afterwards, they laid silent on his bed, cuddling. Jimin made himself a ball and Yoongi shielded him, holding him close to his chest like the other time, though this time the fear that creeped through his body was now stronger, the uncertainty of what would happen next. 

 

“Do you mind if I spend the night here” Jimin muttered but he sounded more asleep than awake, too tired to even try to turn his body to face Yoongi.

 

“I wasn’t planning on letting you go anywhere” Yoongi cooed, nuzzling his nose on Jimin’s nape as he breathed him in. This time Jimin smelled like him, cheap shampoo from the closest convenience store, but the effect didn’t change, it made his body relax, empty his mind, fade his anxiety.

 

“Sooner or later you will have to” Jimin sighed, realising that this comfort, this feeling of safety product of Yoongi’s warm touch, wouldn’t last. He would have to go back to his father, like he always needed, but he wasn’t ready, he never was.

 

“You can stay with me, I don’t want you to step on that pace all by yourself” Yoongi complained, and this time Jimin did tried to fight his tiredness and turned on his side, Yoongi’s arms still circling around his frame, keeping him in place, pressed to the other boy, right where he belong. 

 

“All my things are there I just can’t leave” Jimin locked his eyes with Yoongi, as he would understand that things didn’t work like that, life is not that simple.

 

“I’ll go with you” But Yoongi was stubborn, and the most when he was fighting for what he cared about. “My parents pay this, either is one, two or thirty people living here, you can stay. And I will go with you to pick up your stuff, I know this is nothing compared to your place, but I’m sure you will be better here” He said firmly, he didn’t even stuttered once, he knew that asking to move in with him was some big step couples take later than sooner, but he had never been more sure about anything.

 

Jimin nodded, he knew it was useless to try to talk Yoongi out of his mind, and he didn’t have the strength neither the will to convince him of the opposite. And that was all he did before falling asleep on the comforting heat of Yoongi, his heartbeats acting like a lullaby.

 

“I love you” Yoongi knew Jimin wouldn’t hear it now, but it feel so long since he last said it that the words slipped out of his mouth. He studied Jimin’s relaxed expression and wonder what he was dreaming, or if he was dreaming at all. It wasn’t long until the weight of his eyelids felt like tons, the fatigue and lack of sleep of the past few days taking the control.

  
  
  
  


Yoongi didn’t know how much they slept, the only thing he knew that it was still dark outside when he opened his eyes, Jimin was lying peacefully at his side, eyes fluttered wide open fingers tracing the frame of his torso with his small fingers up and down.

 

“Why you awake?” Yoongi asked, closing the small space between them, kissing Jimin’s forehead in the action.

 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore” Jimin purred, his voice when he woke up sounded seven times deeper, hoarse like a low growl. Yoongi would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, but it felt kinda wrong considering what he had been through. But Jimin didn’t seem to be thinking about right now.

 

“Jimin” Yoongi whined when the other boy graced the skin just above his waistband, but Jimin didn’t stop, just the opposite. He crawled over Yoongi, sitting on his lap as he run the palm of his hand from his chest down until where his own body let him.

 

Yoongi’s heart speeded at those light and lusty touches, his eyes got used to the darkness so he was able to see the smirk that showed on Jimin face, and luckily he couldn’t point out any of the bruises that covered his face. But the simple thought of them, the fact that he knew they were still there made his stomach turned in disgust.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Yoongi took hold of Jimin’s arms as the other boy leaned on him, stopping his moves just before he sank his face on the crook of his neck.

 

“Uh-huh” Jimin hummed in a rising tone, letting the weight of his body fall forward on Yoongi’s arms. His gripped loosen and Jimin didn’t miss the chance to start kissing the soft spot under Yoongi’s ear. “Make me forget” He moaned between kisses, his hips grinding against Yoongi’s crotch.

 

The mint haired boy let out a moan at the pressure of Jimin’s erection against his bulk. There were so many things wrong about this, but there were so many more right that Yoongi let the lust, the suppressed frustration he held the past few days took over him.

 

“Do whatever you want baby” Yoongi growled taking hold of Jimin’s hips as the other boy keep rubbing his clothed boner against Yoongi’s as a way of release.

 

“You sure honey?” Jimin bit the flesh of his neck, sucking at it eagerly, not stopping until he was sure he had made a mark over the pale skin. Yoongi nodded though he new Jimin couldn’t see him, he knew he would make out the move of his head. Jimin noticed and smiled against him, he licked the way up to his ear, not stopping his smooth thrusts as he did so. “Can I fuck you?” He whispered and Yoongi freezed, he hadn’t tried since long ago, but the thought of Jimin taking control over him, just like he did last time but now completely, making him not hesitate even once.

 

“Please do” Yoongi sounded more desperate than he first intended but it only made Jimin hornier than he already was. 

 

“God I want to know how would you feel around me” Jimin switched his side to pay more attention to Yoongi’s reaction as he spoke. “Would you be good for me? Just like I always am for you” Jimin’s face hovered over Yoongi’s, his mouth was already parted when he leaned on Yoongi and kissed him. He didn’t wait to slid his tongue inside the cavern of Yoongi’s mouth, tasting every inch of Jimin, breathing the moan that came out from the back of his throat. He wanted to bite Jimin’s plump lips but he fight it, there was still the wound on the lower one, he could feel it where the soft skin should be. 

 

Jimin seemed to have read his mind because he was the one who did the bite, sinking his teeth until they draw blood from inside his mouth. Yoongi felt his blood rushing under his skin, his heart pounding under his chest, his cock twitching under his briefs, eager to be touched already.

 

“Fill me up” Yoongi pleaded, precum leaking over his head, a wet spot forming on his pants. He didn’t know he needed this that much, the confident touch of Jimin’s hand all over his body coming to rest at his crotch, palming at his bulk while he worked on his collarbone.

 

Yoongi took his shirt off, revealing his torso so Jimin would have more places to focus. He decided to give attention to his nipples this time, switching from one to another, leaving kitten licks on each of them, then sucking, and finally biting softly when they were hard enough. Yoongi whined and buckled his hips upwards, meeting Jimin’s smooth body rolls.

 

“Fuck honey I missed you” Jimin licked his lips as his eyes devoured Yoongi’s body inch by inch. He took his time to slid his hand under the waistband of his pants, setting his boner free of the cloth. While last time was all teasing and edging, now Jimin was eager and ready to give and receive. He didn’t waste his time in playing, when he wanted something he got it, and oh god if he did got it.

 

He soon sank on his knees, taking all of Yoongi in his mouth, swallowing almost effortlessly while he locked his eyes with the other boy, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked at his cock until Yoongi was a real mess, not that it took him long, Yoongi was too weak for Jimin’s touch. He needed more, and if he didn’t got it soon he was going to explode. Yoongi stretched out his hand just enough to reach his night stand and take the lube from inside the first drawer, he used the bottle to brush Jimin’s cheek, and he took the hint just instantly. He stopped, giving his leaking cock one last wet and warm lap before pulling his briefs and pants off in one go.

 

“Spread for me daddy” Jimin breathed lustly, and Yoongi found it fascinating the way he always spoke like a moan whenever he was turned on, not matter that he hadn’t been touched just yet.

 

Yoongi complied and let Jimin do the rest, spreading the lube over his rim, rubbing his entrance with his middle finger slowly before sliding it in. If Jimin’s warm breath had felt amazing around his cock, his tiny but chubby finger inside him made him see stars. 

 

“Fuck it’s been so long baby” Yoongi whimpered, unable to fight back the impulse of moving backwards, the sudden pleasure he wasn’t used to building up from his lower back all the way up his spine. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jimin asked, coming to an halt as he waited for the answer. 

 

Yoongi shook his head and told him to go on, biting his lip as the pressure that once was stinging, becoming gradually pleasurable, addicting. Jimin didn’t miss the way his body trembled as he slipped another finger in, drawing circles at the back of his walls. He knew too well that his fingers were too short to find his prostate without sinking them way over his knuckles, too many tries for himself, most of them leading to use a dildo to reach his own climax. He wasn’t ashamed though, he had plenty of other gifts to compensate.

 

Yoongi noticed that Jimin was no longer wearing his pants but his shirt remained covering his body. He was about to ask why he was hiding his upper body from him, when he realised why. Remembering the way Jimin had looked down all the time they spend in the shower, pulling the shirt back on once he stepped out of the bath, not bothering to dry himself before.

 

Yoongi swallowed and for a moment he wanted Jimin to stop, to pull him into a tight hug and comfort him, tell him that as much as it hurt to see him like that, it hurt way more that he feel the need to hide his bruises. He wanted to show Jimin that he was going to be there, whenever he needed him, no matter how he looked or how wrecked he felt. He was going to be by his side, even if Jimin didn’t want to make things easy for him. But he also realised that Jimin had asked him to make him forget, to escape from reality, from the feeling of vulnerability that grew stronger when he just stayed curled like a ball on Yoongi’s bed. If this was Jimin’s own way to release his stress and feel free, free of fear and self-hatred, then Yoongi would give it to him without any doubt. God he would give him the world if he asked to, but he knew that Jimin was too fair to ask for anything he felt he didn’t deserve.

 

“You okay with this?” Jimin checked on him once again, probably noticing he was lost in his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, just do it baby, don’t worry about me” Yoongi forced a smile and tried to relax, half nervous, half excited to know how it would feel to have Jimin over him, filling him up.

 

Jimin muttered an okay and lined his cock over his entrance, adding more and more pressure until he bottomed out. It burnt, the sudden stretch of his walls as Jimin made his way inside. But he stopped there, waiting for any sign of discomfort on Yoongi’s face that never came, he nodded instead, encouraging Jimin to go on and start moving.

 

He did it slowly, taking his time to experience the new sensation of being inside Yoongi, the warmness that wrapped him, the friction of skin against skin. Yoongi on the other side was growing impatient, when he moved so slowly everything seemed to be more intense, more difficult to handle. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Jimin’s hips, forcing him to sink down in one thrust, hitting the bundle of nerves that made him growl out loud.

 

Jimin speed up his pace, not changing the aim of his thrusts, just hitting the sweet spot every time he sank down. Yoongi didn’t know what to do, his hands moving from his own head, to Jimin’s arms, to his clothed torso, clutching at the fabric of his shirt to ground himself. He was panting, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar position he had found himself into. 

 

Jimin slid his hand under Yoongi’s back, forcing his back to arc backwards as he started thrusting messily, each time deeper, his moves were uneven but constant and it brought Yoongi to edge in the blink of an eye, not used to that intense pressure that made his whole body tremble as his orgasm started to build up.

 

“Baby oh fuck just like that” Yoongi moaned, the only thing audible on the room as well as the continuous slap noises of skin against skin. Jimin was oddly silent for how loud he normally was. Just low grunts leaving his mouth sporadically.

 

Yoongi forced his eyes open, though it make everything more intense, to see Jimin on top of him, the muscles of his arms standing out because of the strong grip. But it was weird how he just seemed to be focused on his cock disappearing inside of Yoongi, not bothering to look at him even once. He reached out his hand and placed it on Jimin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down, wanting Jimin to look at him, but he noticed his skin was wet. The knot on his throat that didn’t seem to leave him even once during the past few days, in addition to the pleasure of being fucked made it difficult to breathe. But Yoongi didn’t find joy in this anymore, more like the opposite, he felt deep regret of having agreed to this in first place.

 

“Jimin, baby look at me” Yoongi said in a low comforting whisper, but there was no answer, “Please Jimin” he begged, but still any word came out of his mouth. He changed his rhythm though, moving slower as if he was trying to recover himself.

 

Yoongi took advantage of this and spinned around, bringing Jimin down. They switched positions so Yoongi was now on top of him, still buried on Jimin but he didn’t move at all. Jimin laid still, eyes closed, arm pressed to his forehead.

 

“I can do it” Jimin hiccupped not bothering to stare back at him.

 

“Do what?” Yoongi leaned on him, removing his arm from his face carefully.

 

“Make you feel good” This time he did open his eyes. Yoongi’s mouth went dry at the sight of them, shining and red, sadness showing all over.

 

Yoongi leaned on him, leaving a soft peck on his forehead, “Oh but you did”, then he kissed the tip of his nose and hovered over his mouth, staring fondly at him before brushing his lips together.

 

“Then why you stopped me” Jimin whispered, so low that if he wasn’t so close he wouldn’t be able to hear it.

 

“Because this is not only about me Jimin” They kissed, carefully. Yoongi started to move, smoothly up and down. Jimin moaned in surprise, as he didn’t expect him to keep going after being such a mood killer. This time Yoongi’s smile was not forced, he found content in the way Jimin scrunched his nose whenever he moaned. “If you are not feeling as good as me, where is all the fun baby?” Yoongi coed. 

 

“Sorry” Jimin was about to start crying again but Yoongi hushed him, finger pressed against his mouth, the only whines he wanted to hear from the other boy where the ones of lust and pleasure.

 

“Don’t, you look horrible when you cry” Yoongi teased, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You mean more than usual” Jimin said, and he was serious. It hurt. To be right in front Jimin, one of the most breathtakingly beautiful people he had ever seen, and have to hear him talking about himself in such a degrading manner, and just because he believed it himself.

 

“No,  _ you are _ beautiful Jimin. Don’t ever think you’re not” Yoongi leaned on him, each time he pressed his lips against his skin leaving sweat words from his mouth. They came out in the shape of a moan, his breath hitching as he kept sinking down on his cock.  _ You are beautiful. You are precious. You worth the world. I love you _ . He didn’t care if he was repeating himself, he wouldn’t stop saying those words, it didn’t matter if it took Jimin five minutes or thirty years to believe him.

 

“Ah Yoongi don’t stop” Jimin whined, buckling his hips upwards to meet his thrusts and Yoongi couldn’t tell if he was talking about his words or his moves, but he concluded it was about both. Either way he didn’t stop, more like the opposite, he was feeling himself right now. He moved backwards and started bouncing faster, the tip of Jimin’s cock hitting his prostate.

 

“Fuck I won’t” He whined and for the first time he enjoyed this to the fullest, “I’m so close”

 

Yoongi didn’t know what flickered on Jimin’s mind but the other boy sat back up without any warning, if it weren’t for his hands coming to rest on his lower back he sure would have fallen backwards, but he didn’t. They were both in a sitting position, legs intertwined, and it just made everything more intense, his walls clenching, adding pressure just fine.

 

“God I didn’t thought you would be so tight honey” Jimin breathed against his ear, licking his earlobe in the process, “I  _ love  _ it” His right hand moved from his back to grab his length, stroking it at the same pace of Yoongi’s hips, fast, without interruption. 

 

Yoongi was riding him eagerly, he felt the muscles of his legs starting to complain but he wasn’t going to stop, not until he reached the orgasm that have been building up on his lower stomach for so long now. It only took Jimin another stroke and he was crying out his name as he released his load, white drops falling over Jimin’s shirt. 

 

Jimin swallowed his following moans with an open mouthed kiss, not letting Yoongi catch his breath. “Fill me up baby, I wanna feel it” Those words, in addition to the tightness of Yoongi’s hole was enough to have Jimin cuming inside him in the blink of an eye.

 

Yoongi ride through their orgasms, this time slower, body trembling because of the overstimulation, until he couldn’t take it anymore, falling numb on top of Jimin. The blonde boy let his body fall backwards into the mattress, holding Yoongi in place. He didn’t want to move, he was sure even if he wanted to he couldn’t, it had been so long since he had last tried this, but the memory of it wasn’t as good as this one. He was so tired, both mentally and physically, that he may fall asleep just like that, Jimin’s no longer hard cock still inside him.

 

Jimin reached out his hand to take his cock off Yoongi but without changing his position, he liked to have Yoongi like that over him, so lost in the post orgasm feeling, just like he was so many times. Yoongi trembled as he did so, feeling the cum dripping off him, it was something he never felt before but he sure enjoyed it. It was weird to see it from the opposite side, Jimin  wondered if he looked as good as him after being stretched open. He did.

 

“Next time I want it all fours” Yoongi mumbled, face pressed on Jimin’s chest, hands falling at both sides of his body.

 

“Wanna repeat it?” Jimin asked taken aback by Yoongi’s words.

 

“Are you really asking” Yoongi looked up at him with tired eyes, his eyelids were starting to close, but he fought them open, “God your cock felt so thick baby, your cum so warm, never thought it would feel so good”

 

“Are you implying that no one ever... you know”

 

“Nope” Yoongi shook his head.

 

“Then I’m your first” Jimin’s tone rising in pride and delight.

 

“You won’t let me live will you” Yoongi grunted, faking annoyance.

 

“Nope” Jimin smiled, and oh god if he had missed that bright and pure smile, the content it showed far from fake, “it feels so good to be your first something” From the darkness of the room he swore he could see a familiar shade of pink taking over the pale tone of his skin.

 

“You are more firsts than just that” Yoongi took the last bit of strength he had left to move upwards, elbows resting at both sides of Jimin’s face, caging him as he pressed his lips against Jimin’s. Yoongi had been thinking about this time for longer than he would admitting, studying if his words would make Jimin feel better or scared him out, the latter always seeming to be the most accurate reaction. But after the last events something told him that Jimin needed to know, that there were something that bound them together, something greater than just words, something he couldn’t express only feel.

 

“I’ve never fell in love, not with a person at least, I always loved music, drawing, but apart from that I never felt anything close to this, something that make me wanna wake up in the mornings and go on. Until I got to know you. I was so scared at first, afraid that this” Yoongi beckoned from Jimin to him, implying what they have, “would vanish sooner or later. I was so afraid, that it would be just like when my parents took me out of the piano classes, and it really was, now that I had a taste of what it would feel like, to lose you, I want you to know.” Yoongi took a deep breath before starting to speak again, Jimin staring his eyes wide open and silent, listening to every word without interrupting him.

 

“I want you to know that you are my first love. You are my first and last. The first thought that comes to my head when I wake up, the last thought before I fall asleep.  _ And  _ _ If you will hear me through a very little more, all you can ever do for me is done. I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul _ ” Yoongi felt lightheaded, those words had felt like a burden until know that he released them, feeling free of them finally.  _ Say something. Please _ .

 

A single tear fell from Jimin’s right eye, not being able to hold it as he recognised the quotation from A Tale of Two Cities, what brought them together in first place now brought back to made their bound stronger. He found himself speechless, nothing he could ever try to say right now could be compared to Yoongi’s words, those words that carried more meaning than the literal one.

 

“I, Yoongi I love you... _ you know _ ” Jimin stuttered, not that he didn’t mean it, but he was trying to stay composed, just like Yoongi did when he saw him at his worst condition. If he still loved him, after all the mess he had just brought to his life, and the one that still remains, then he deserved at least the comfort of thinking he was fine, because of his words, because of his actions, because of him. He was. 

 

“ _ I know _ ” And there was more meaning implied in those two words, than in the previous confession. 

 

They both stared at each other in silence, smiling like the idiots in love they were, but not caring about anything else, that was what Jimin needed, to forget, to have Yoongi at his side, a wordless promise that he’s going to be there, no matter what, that sooner or later, no matter how long or how much would it cost, everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has heavier angst but I promise that this fic will have a happy ending. Hope you like this one, I'm really happy that i finally used the name of the fic i've been waiting for the right time to use it, and i think it came out better than i first thought. Tell me your thoughts all the constructive comments are highly appreciated (also remember that english is not my first language so sorry for any mistake)


	13. For Park Jimin

“Oh fuck daddy just there” Jimin cried out, pulling at his own hair as Yoongi fucked him senseless, face pressed to the pillow. Yoongi pushed Jimin’s body onto the mattress, thrusting from the back. He slapped his butt, the sound echoing on the room but soon muffled as Jimin screamed his name. _ Don’t stop _ .

 

“You like that don’t you” Yoongi growled, hand pressed over the red mark that started to show on his pale skin, knowing it would sting, and Jimin would definitely love it. Jimin nodded and Yoongi couldn’t help but repeat it once again, earning another high pitched moan. “God you are such a slut” Yoongi spanked the blonde boy until he was cuming, walls clenching around his cock.

 

He hissed as he took his cock out of Jimin, flicking his wrist up and down until he was cuming too, smearing white drops on Jimin’s back before he sank down on his side. Jimin was panting, eyes closed as he catched up his breath.

 

“Baby we gotta start moving or we gonna be late” Yoongi said, fingers playing with his blonde locks.

 

Jimin grunted and turned his face to the other side, “I don’t wanna” he muttered.

 

“C’mon” Yoongi jumped on his back, not caring that there was still cum on his skin and started tickling at both sides of the small body, legs kicking but without result. He laughed at Jimin’s little cries and stopped just to bury his face on the back of his neck, nuzzling his nose and kissing the soft skin.

 

“Can we just stay here one more day” Jimin whispered, throwing his hand back to play with Yoongi’s hair as he spoke. 

 

“You said that yesterday” It was weird that Yoongi was the one trying to convince him from all people to go to class, how fast the night changes. But Jimin hadn’t felt strong enough to face everyone after last week events. They both agreed to stay at home until his bruises fade away, he didn’t have make up here to cover his skin and by no means was he going to class looking like a walking punching bag. But somehow he got used to this, waking up with Yoongi holding him, stay all day literally doing nothing, just cuddling and watching films without any worries. _ I wanna stay like this forever, is it to much to ask? _ It was. The more time he stayed here, the more difficult would be to make up an excuse for their sudden absence.

 

With a grunt Yoongi lifted Jimin up on his arms and walked him towards the bathroom bridal style, with a pout on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, you have cum all over your back idiot”

 

“I’m sure it’s now smeared on your chest so who’s the idiot here”

 

Yoongi clicked his tongue and threatened to drop Jimin on the floor, making the other boy clutched at his neck for dear life. 

 

After the shower Yoongi throw his spare uniform on the bed for Jimin to wear while he dressed himself.

 

“Where’s the tie?” Jimin asked as he rummaged through the clothes trying to find it without result.

 

“Do I look like someone who wears a tie to college?” Yoongi laughed fastening the belt around his waist.

 

“You are supposed to” Jimin rolled his eyes faking annoyance but only making Yoongi laugh louder than before.

 

Yoongi walked towards Jimin, placing his finger under his chin and locking his eyes with him “Baby there are so many thing I’m supposed to do” Jimin stared at the ghost of a smirk showing on Yoongi’s face before he pressed his lips on him for a quick kiss before pulling away just as fast. 

 

Jimin gave up, there was no point in arguing with Yoongi at this time in the morning. When he was fully dressed he stared at his reflection on the mirror, noticing that the shirt was a little looser for his own like, even though they have the same height and Jimin was a little broader just because he had been working out. It feels weird, but it was the only thing he had to wear, so he tugged it under his pants to conceal it.

 

The final result was not as bad as he thought it would be, and the blazer suit him perfectly so he was sure no one will notice that he was wearing Yoongi’s uniform. When he stared back at the mirror he was greeted with Yoongi’s reflection, hands now placed on his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder.

 

“You look good, but” Yoongi’s hands travelled from his waist up his neck, unbuttoning the first two buttons and exposing his chest where a light red hickey painted his skin “I like it this way better” Yoongi purred next to his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. He hated this. He hated the effect Yoongi had on him just by his mere existence. But he couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes and for a moment he was oblivious, if only he could stay there, under Yoongi’s arms, life would be so much easier, but it wasn’t and both have to go, if not they would be late.

 

“I swear to god Min Yoongi if you make me hard before going to class” Jimin turned around on his arms, facing now Yoongi with hooded eyes.

 

“You will do what baby” Yoongi raised his eyebrow teasingly

 

“Don’t test m-me” Jimin cursed himself for sounding so unsure, but he made up for it, pushing his leg closer to Yoongi’s crotch, making just enough pressure. Yoongi gasped in surprise and let himself get lost for a split second before coming back to reality, closing the space between them, his foreheads barely touching.

 

“If I’m the one going with a boner then you’ll suck me off in the bathroom after class” Unlike Jimin, his voice didn’t tremble, it didn’t sound like a threat, because when it comes to sex Yoongi didn’t threat, he warned. 

 

“Yeah sure” Jimin pushed him away, knowing he just lose this push and pull and headed to the door, with Yoongi following at his heels.

 

Yoongi hadn’t expected to find Jimin’s car parked in front of the building. The day Jimin showed up his door he was dumped, after spending more than an hour outside, down in the rain, thinking about why he was even there, he didn’t want to bring all his mess to Yoongi but he also didn’t have anywhere else to go. But Yoongi didn’t have to know about that, and he was not going to tell him so he just shrugged at Yoongi’s confused stare and got inside the car without saying a word.

 

“You know that college is just five minutes walking”

 

“And we can make it in two, besides I’m not a person until I have my coffee in the morning”

 

“Mmm as you wish” Yoongi said as he put the belt on.

 

Without another word said Jimin pulled up his car and drove to the closest starbucks. The ride towards college was as silent, and it felt like hours. Jimin’s grip on the wheel was so tight that his knuckles turned white, he was feeling anxious, about what people may ask, about what he may answer. That Yoongi knew about his problems with his father was bad enough. He sighed and focused on the road, the buildings of the faculty showing up not too far away, the closer he was the more anxious he felt, he wondered if Yoongi could sense it. He peered with the corner of his eye and thought he was unaware of anything around him, head pressed to the window, until he placed his hand on the gear and felt the warmth of  Yoongi’s hand over his, squeezing it fondly without turning his head towards him.

 

He smiled shyly as he parked in his usual spot, taking a long deep breath afterwards in order to compose himself.  _ Everything is gonna be fine. It’s fine. Fuck no It’s not _ .

 

“It will be fine don’t worry”

 

Jimin turned his face and stared at Yoongi puzzled, realising that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. “Sorry” He muttered head fallen.

 

“Don’t be” Yoongi reassured him “It’s gonna be fine”

 

The way he spoke to him, so softly, so sure about his words, was so calming that Jimin found it difficult not to believe him, but his fear was stronger than anything helse. He had never been confident about himself, and the least when it comes to people, he had no control over what others may think about him. “How do you know?”

 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

_ I wish I trusted myself as much as I trust you _ . He didn’t say it. There was no need. At this point it was difficult not to trust him. Yoongi had seen him going through so many different moods, good and bad, and he had stayed by his side without asking for anything in exchange. He didn’t know what Yoongi had in mind but he trusted him. He did.

 

Yoongi waited until Jimin nodded before getting off the car. Jimin followed, walking by his side towards the entrance, he couldn’t help but stare at his own feet as he walked. Step by step. He could feel the weight of dozens of eyes over his body, he felt so small, more than usual, he wished he could shrink until he disappeared. But it didn’t happen. It never happens. Instead Yoongi held his hand and pushed him towards his body, wrapping his own arm around his waist, while Yoongi’s arm rested over his shoulder.

 

Jimin was taken aback by the sudden display of affection, public, so everyone would know.  _ Fuck _ . He stared at Yoongi but Yoongi didn’t look back at him, his eyes focused on the way ahead, his expression was serious and somehow intimidating, just like he used to look before they started hanging out. Jimin knew better, it was all facade. Indeed Yoongi was a softie, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He was relieved that Yoongi was leading him because right now he couldn’t process what was happening, if before he felt dozens of eyes over him, now it felt like hundred. His blood was running fast, he could feel his face burning, sure it was red. If Yoongi wasn’t holding him so tight he could have run away without looking back.  _ But why? _

 

“Is this your class?” Yoongi’s voice woke him up from his reverie, he was standing now in front of him, next to the door, staring at him just like he did a moment ago on the car, his doe eyes shining, and the smoothest smile on his face.

 

“Hm” Jimin hummed.

 

Yoongi then took his bag in one hand and drew out a notebook and a pen and handled it to him. “I took a spare one for you since you brought nothing with you, hope it’s enough. And by the way sorry if you find any weird sketch inside, it was the first i found and I don’t remember what’s inside”

 

“Thank you” It was all he could say before Yoongi leaned on him and kissed him, it was the split of a second, but it was enough to take his breath away, eyes wide open.

 

“We have next class together, wanna come over or I wait you there?”

 

“I ehm, just wait there I think it’s okay” Jimin stuttered, too flushed to even come up with anything else to say.

 

“I’d say you can text me if you need me but you didn’t bring your phone so I guess I see you in an hour then?”

 

Jimin nodded once again and stared as Yoongi walked away towards the end of the hallway.  _ What was that?  _ Jimin wanted to scream but instead he walked inside the class silently. Even though the teacher hadn’t arrived most of his classmates were already sitting, talking to each other and glancing at him every now and then. No one asked him anything.  _ I guess it worked _ .

 

Jimin sat on his seat and stared at the notebook, he remembered it. He had seen it before. He swear he had seen Yoongi drawing in it before. He remembered a day in particular, he had just woken up with Yoongi sitting on the floor in front of him, drawing him as he slept. And if that was the case he wasn’t sure if he would be able to focus on the class. He opened it.

 

He had expected to find a drawing of him as well as other different sketches, but the first one was a scenery, but not a random one, he could have recognized it even if it was a bad drawing, which wasn’t. He had been so many times there he had lost the count, the sightseeing point where he spend most of the time when he wanted to be alone. He had only been there with Yoongi once, and it amaze him how he had managed to draw it apparently without any missing building in the distance, each tree, each bench, everything was in place. The only difference he could point out was the handwritten letters on the top  _ For Park Jimin _ . His heart skipped a beat, or two, and he swallowed hard before turning to the next page. 

 

It was him this time, a portrait of himself with a shirt that showed half of his chest, a choker with a pendant on his neck, smokey eyeshadow covering his eyelids. He remembered that day. The first time they met for the essay, he had been rummaging through his clothes for more than an hour just to find an outfit that would make Yoongi’s mouth water. Apparently he had succeeded. He smiled at the date written at the bottom, it felt like a lot of time had passed since that day instead of just two months.

 

On the next page it was only his side profile, Yoongi had played with the different tones of gray to make it look like the light was hitting on his head like a halo. Is this how Yoongi see him? Because he sure looked better in the paper than in reality, or that’s what he thought. Again the date at the bottom, it was just the following day but this time there was a caption  _ Angel or demon?  _ He struggled not to laugh out loud, he was still on the class but his mind was only focused on every line, every detail and every message he find through the notebook.

 

It took him five pages or so to reach the drawing he had expected to find since the beginning, his face as he slept.  _ I may be falling for you _ written and the bottom. It seemed that the longer he stared the more real the drawing became, to say that Yoongi was talented was an understatement, this was just perfect and it somehow show more than just himself but the feelings Yoongi had as he drew him. It made him feel calmer, to have someone that thinks about you as if you were a work of art, because every time he turned a page he found another portrait, so well made that he was sure Yoongi could make an exhibition out of them.

 

Jimin felt flustered and somehow embarrassed all at once, because this was not just a normal notebook, this was a journal, with every moment they have spent together, a compilation of memories Yoongi want to keep. But not just for himself now, he was sharing it and it felt so personal that his eyes started to water. He fight the urge to cry, this wasn’t the right time.

 

Jimin was surprised when he found that he wasn’t alone in some of the drawings. There were some where Yoongi was with him, hugging him from behind, playing with his hair, even tickling him, yes Yoongi had a bad habit to tickle him whenever he wanted to piss him off. There were others that there were just details, Jimin’s eyes, his lips, even his hands, some with Yoongi holding them, fingers intertwined.

 

But there were other that Jimin wasn’t sure if he was able to look at them just now, he leaned on the table trying to cover them in case some sees them, because he was naked, the sheet covering half of his body but low enough that his vline was showing. Another one was him, sweeping his hair back, Yoongi’s hand over his abs while the other one was gripping his waist.  _ Fuck _ . Could you get turned on by staring at a drawing? He now knows it is, in fact, more than possible. He closed the journal hastily as the bell sounded, he was relief that he was saved because he didn’t know what would happen if he kept staring at those for more time, but Jimin also panicked when he realised that he had spent the whole class staring at Yoongi’s art, and now he has to face him. 

  
  
  
  


“Hi babe” Yoongi smiled as Jimin sat next to him on the Literature class.

 

“ _ Sorry if you find any weird sketch inside, it was the first i found and I don’t remember what’s inside _ . Smooth Yoongi, very smooth” Jimin mocked him, hitting him with the journal but only making Yoongi laugh, his gummy smile showing.

 

“So you like it”

 

“I hadn’t seen it all yet, but it was beautiful” Jimin dropped his tone so only both could hear the conversation, it was enough for everyone to know that they were a thing now, he didn’t want also to know about every single detail of their personal life, “beautiful and  _ hot _ ”

 

“Glad to hear that” Yoongi half growled, just the way Jimin liked it.

 

“The drawings were enough to get me horny and don’t need you to join the party” Jimin rolled his eyes, and this time he did stop, not without a smirk on his face but at least he was no longer teasing.

 

This time Jimin could focus more on the class, even though Yoongi’s hand came to rest over his thigh every now and then, but there was nothing sexual about it, he just placed his hand over his pants and caressed it with his thumb as he write down the notes. It was more like a habit now rather than a deliberated action, and it felt so right, how comfortable they were around each other for the world to see.

  
  
  
  


“It wasn’t as bad was it?” Yoongi asked now that both were alone back at his place after the long day where they only shared one class.

 

“Not at all, thank you” Jimin smiled. It really wasn’t, his classmates had been too shocked to find out that they were together, he was sure they even forgot about their last week absence. And if they did, they would probably thought they had been in a romantic getaway so by no chance they were gonna ask him about it.

 

“Anything for you” Yoongi smiled before coming back to their cuddling session on the sofa. He was laying his back on the sofa with Jimin at his side, pressed to the back cushions. They were so oblivious to anything else that Jimin didn’t want to bring up the thought that had been running through his mind the last few days, it was just like the calm before the storm, and it didn’t matter how much time he wanted to keep the calm, the storm would arrive sooner or later.

 

“Yoongi” Jimin whispered and the mint haired boy fluttered his eyes open as he spoke.

 

“Oh no, I know that face. Whatever it is on your mind is not good”

 

Was he so easy to read? He was. At least for Taehyung and now Yoongi. He couldn’t lie. Even if he tried, there was no point in that.

 

“I-I think I have to go home” Jimin hated the idea, but he just couldn’t stay here forever and the longer he stays, the more difficult will be to go back to his reality, and he couldn’t escape his reality. It was something he had been too long living with to just ignore, but

 

“No. I won’t let you” Yoongi deadpanned, unlike Jimin his voice didn’t tremble.

 

“You can’t forbid me anything Yoongi”

 

“I know but I won’t let you go back there Jimin, I just can’t see you again coming back like last time, if you happen to come back” Yoongi’s voice dropped at the end of the sentence, he wished he hadn’t hear the fear on his tone. It made Jimin’s heart clench on his chest, it hurt, and being the one responsible of it hurt even more.

 

“I know but, I can’t keep using your stuff. I need my clothes, my phone, everything and you know that” Jimin tried to make him understand than, although these days had been like a dream it wouldn’t last. He had decided to cut it from the root before this started to grow in something more painful and difficult to pull off.

 

“Then I’m going with you”

 

“But”

 

“No buts” Yoongi cut him before he was able to speak, his index pressed against his lips “You asked me if you can stay here and I say yes. Now I’m the one who wants you to stay here. It really doesn’t make a difference. My parents pay the rent, it’s the same if you are here or not. And I like you here. I want you here, please” Now Yoongi’s tone was more desperate and Jimin didn’t know what to think or to do anymore. He knew there was no point in fighting with Yoongi, he always wins, but he didn’t want to bring more problems to his life, it was enough with he himself. “Please” Yoongi kiss him once, twice, until he melt  into the kiss and couldn’t think straight anymore

 

“I can pay for part of it” Jimin tried to speak between kisses but Yoongi was not into the mood to let him.

 

“No”

 

“Yoongi stop” Jimin ended up saying.

 

He didn’t need to told him twice before Yoongi pulled away, but still reluctant to let him go that easily.

 

“I don’t want to bother you. I’m sure you need some privacy sometime, and so do I”

 

“If it ever happens that I want to be alone, or you want to be alone I don’t mind going for a walk or sleep on the sofa, fuck I can spend the night outside if you need but don’t go back there. You know it’s not safe” Yoongi begged, he sounded desperate but he has all the right to sound like that, Jimin couldn’t blame him.

 

“But it’s your place I couldn’t ask you to do that” Jimin tried once again without result.

 

“And it’s my choice to do so. And I chose your safety over my comfort”

 

_ Why you make it so difficult? Why you care so much about me? I don’t deserve you. _

 

“I can’t change your mind can I?” Jimin hated himself for giving up so easily.

 

“No you can’t”

 

“Okay but, I want to pay, if it’s not for the rent at least for the food or anything. I have enough on my bank account even if you want to move to a bigger place, and my father can’t touch that money. The company he runs it’s actually from my mother’s dad, so i’m like the heir of it, kind of, therefore a part of the profit is mine. So now that you know that will you let me help you?” There was a plea beneath his words, he wanted to be useful, he knew Yoongi never asked, and will never ask anything in exchange, just love, but for everything Yoongi had done for him, he felt like love wasn’t enough.

  
  


“If that means I’m going with you and then you stay here it’s fine with me. I only care about you Jimin”

 

“Thank you” Jimin couldn only thanked him for understanding, understanding that he couldn’t stay there and letting Yoongi take care of everything while he just waited arms crossed. If there was something he had learned on his life was not to take anything for granted, if you want something you have to fight for it or at least try. But he hated not being as good with words as Yoongi was, he was grateful, for everything Yoongi had done for him but he just couldn’t shape his thoughts into words.

 

“When do you want to go?” Yoongi asked.

 

“This weekend? I think I can make it till the weekend without my things” Jimin asked still wanting Yoongi’s approval.

 

“Okay, but for now just forget about it and let me love you” Yoongi switched his position so he now was sitting on top of him, and for this moment, with Yoongi’s hands moving all over his body and his lips pressing against his bare skin he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else but them and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, particularly because there is not much smut in this chapter since I want it to be like a bridge kind of for what's going to happen in the next one. I hope i find time this month to do it but i have like 4 retake exams and my first korean exam and i have to study a lot, also anxiety isn't helping these days...  
> Anyways thank you for reading it if you are one of the readers that had been stuck with this since the beginning or a new reader (welcome) i really appreciate your comments so tell me what are your thoughts about this and look forward for the next one !! ily


	14. Singularity

It’s friday afternoon and Yoongi found himself sitting on the sofa not really paying attention to the film displayed on his laptop screen. It was the first time in around two weeks that he was alone and he somehow didn’t enjoy it as much as he used to. His studio was too silent, it felt foreign without Jimin loudness he so soon grew used to.

 

He checked on the time and only two hours had passed since Jimin had gone out, he had asked him if he minded him hanging out with Taehyung. He of course didn’t, but he wondered what he was doing. Jimin had said that he wanted to talk with him, to tell him everything that happened in the last weeks, everything that happened in his life before that lead into this messy situation. He didn’t want to lie to Taehyung anymore, he was his best friend so he deserved to know. Yoongi understood. And he also knew that Jimin deserved time to spend with his friend since they barely meet these days. But he also was afraid, something in his mind told him that maybe Jimin hadn’t met Taehyung but he had gone to his house, alone.

 

He knew he shouldn’t mistrust his boyfriend, but his anxiety was something he couldn’t control. So he just stayed at home, waiting, hoping Jimin would come back. With a sigh he lean back and closed his eyes.

 

He realised he had fallen asleep just like that when the thud noise of the door closing woke him up, startled he nearly fell off the sofa. He was relieved to see Jimin walking towards him, looking just like when he had left. Well not quite, he was wearing the black snapback that covered all his hair, and he swear that the locks of hair that fell at both sides were not as blonde as he remembered.

 

“Hi sleepyhead” Jimin laughed as he walked towards the kitchen isle, leaving the shopping bags over it. 

 

“Hi” He grunted, rubbing his eyes as he moved into a sitting position. He then noticed that Jimin didn’t come home alone. Taehyung was at his side, taking out the groceries not really sure about where he should store them.

 

“I invited Tae over for the night I hope you don’t mind, I would have texted you but you know that-”

 

“Yeah don’t worry you know this is just like your place you can do whatever you want” Yoongi reached out his hand and when Jimin took it, he pulled at it, making him fall over his body with a gasp. Yoongi crushed his lips on Jimin’s, his hand squeezing his butt as they both kissed, as if they hadn’t seen each other for ages, when it was just a few hours.

 

“I’m still here” Taehyung coughed, so they noticed his presence.

 

“You can sit with us if you want” Yoongi said, but not letting go of Jimin who was sitting on his lap.

 

Taehyung raised his eyebrow in response and it was Jimin who took the hint first, jumping off Yoongi’s lap but still sitting between his now open legs, resting his back on Yoongi’s chest. “Don’t look at me like that Tae now you know what it feels like to be the candle holder”

 

“Whatever” Taehyung rolled his eyes and walked towards the sofa, sitting as far of them as he was allowed, “you could have joined us if you felt like that”

 

“Gross”

 

“I’m sure you are popping a boner just by thinking about it” Taehyung smirked cockily.

 

“Shut up you brat” Jimin took hold of a cushion and threw it at Taehyung while Yoongi just laughed, staring at them both acting like kids. It was nice, to see Jimin acting normal around his friend, he was happy that Jimin had someone to lean on apart from him. 

 

“Anyways thanks god Gguk is also coming, he should be here soon. I can’t get drunk without him around is not as fun”

 

“I swear to god if you start fucking I kick you three out”

 

“Hey why me?” Jimin whined turning around so he was facing Yoongi.

 

“So you can join them” Yoongi raised his eyebrow and if it weren’t because his hands were holding Jimin in place he was sure the other boy would have slapped him on the shoulder or something like that.

 

Taehyung burst out laughing clutching at his stomach as he bend over holding himself. They couldn’t help but laugh too. It was nice, being so comfortable around each other, the mood so light that he couldn’t bring himself to worry about anything, shutting the voice at the back of his head that didn’t want him to lower his guard.

 

They all fell into silence, not an awkward one, but it didn’t last long. Three loud knocks coming from the door startling them three.

 

“Fucking finally” Taehyung got up and headed to the door.

 

Yoongi took the opportunity that Jimin was not paying attention to him, to grab his snapback and pull it off his head, dropping it on the table in front of them, next to the laptop. The strands of hair falling to his eyes, Jimin tried to covered them but it was already too late.

 

“What the-” Yoongi fell silent, running his fingers through Jimin’s now cherry blossom dyed hair.

 

“Want a change” Jimin shrugged

 

“That’s why it took you so long?” Yoongi asked, not staring at his face, mesmerized but that new colour on his hair. 

 

“Maybe, why? Missed me?” Jimin smirked.

 

“Don’t get too cocky” Yoongi catch Jimin’s lips with his mouth, his hands coming up to grab his hair, pulling at it slightly so Jimin gasped, opening his mouth and letting Yoongi’s tongue sliding inside. Yoongi was the one who started the kiss and he was also the one who ended it, pulling away to stare at Jimin’s doe eyes.

 

“You like it?”

 

“Fuck I do” To say that Yoongi liked that new hairstyle was an understatement. It made Jimin’s features seem softer, and his skin a little paler. It also matched the pinkish colour of his plump lips, but what he liked the most was that when he blushed at his words, it stand out most. Jimin has a habit of blushing whenever Yoongi complimented him but know it was more noticeable, and he loved it. He felt the urge to squeeze his cheeks like a baby but he was once again interrupted by the other couple coming back from whatever they had been doing that took them so long for just three steps from the door towards the sofa.

  
  


They all sat on the floor after dinner, the sofa wasn’t big enough for four people and the floor was fine enough, they moved the table aside to have more room so they were facing each other, sitting in circle, Jimin resting his head on his shoulder at his right, Taehyung at his left holding Jeongguk’s hand in front of him.

 

They set on a random playlist on his laptop but they didn’t pay attention to it, just had it as background while they started drinking. It didn’t took long until they were all kind of tipsy, Yoongi felt the usual dizziness that the alcohol brought him, along with the feeling of being lightheaded. He enjoy it, it was in times like this when he felt more comfortable around people.

 

He wasn’t a talkative person, and it was something that the alcohol couldn’t change, more like the opposite, it made him be more quiet. It also had the opposite effect on Taehyung, who seemed not to shut up even to breathe, if it was even possible.

 

Taehyung noticed though, that they hadn’t exchange a word after they started drinking so decided to change the mood filling the room. “Game time”, his big boxy smile showing on his face. Yoongi felt he was gonna regret this but he shrugged is not that he had a say, and neither he had anything better to do.

 

“Truth or dare?” Jimin suggested, whenever Jimin drank his tone was rising, more like he was singing instead of talking. That was his signal to know he maybe should took the cup from Jimin’s hand and send him to bed, but there was nothing Jimin liked more than alcohol, he knew that there was no point in trying to stop him so he shrugged and waited till any of them come up with any interesting question to start with.

 

It all started easily, everyone choosing truth instead of dare, trying to avoid the risk of ending up doing anything weird or embarrassing. It was Jimin’s turn now, he gulped the rest of his drink and set the cup on the table as he poured the tequila along with the juice. Well the mix was more like alcohol and some drops of juice at this point. 

 

“Truth” He said and stared at him, waiting for him to ask anything but it was Taehyung who asked, not longer caring about the turns.

 

“Any kink Yoongi doesn’t know about?” Taehyung in quired, raising his eyebrow. God he didn’t like where this was going. He looked at Jimin, sure that there was nothing he had been hiding, after he had seen everything stored on his room, he was sure there was nothing else he need to know. Except that he did. Jimin was biting his lower lip, staring at him, eyes wide open, his ears pink and he was sure it had nothing to do with the insane amount of alcohol in his tiny body.

 

“Speak” Yoongi said, Jimin’s silence was more than enough to make him more eager to know.

 

“Ugh Tae why are you like this?”

 

“This was starting to get boring and don’t try to change the subject I’m sure I’m not the only one interested here, am I wrong?” Taehyung nuzzled his elbow at Yoongi and he hated how right he was.

 

“Roleplay” Jimin whispered, looking at the floor, too shy to meet his eyes as he spoke.

 

“What?” Was all Yoongi could say before Taehyung spoke again.

 

“Like scenarios and all that shit? God Jimin you thirsty” Taehyung laughed and if Jimin was shy about it, now he was definitely embarrassed.

 

“Shut up  _ kitten _ ” He snapped back and at that Yoongi couldn’t help but burst out chuckling, and Taehyung’s frozen expression didn’t help either.

 

“ _ Kitten _ ” Yoongi laughed again, not believing it, he had expected any name but that one, “are you into furry stuff?”

 

“What the fuck no, and you are the less indicated to kink shame  _ daddy _ ” Taehyung stressed the last word in a playful tone and Yoongi only wanted the earth to swallow him right there.

 

“Did you told him!?” He knew Jimin talked with Taehyung. He knew that he shared with him a lot of details, but realising how much the other boy knew about him didn’t seem appealing. It was better to know that he knew, but not hearing it at loud, it made everything more real, and more embarrassing. If he knew that, how much did he knew? He preferred not to ask.

 

“There’s no point in lying” Jimin sipped at his drink, as if he was watching the world burn around him and he couldn’t be less unbothered.

 

“Don’t worry it’s not that weird, you have something in common with Gguk isn’t it beautiful?”

 

_ No it isn’t _ .  _ Wait _ .  _ Did he just? _

 

“Did you just- ”

 

“Okay enough kink shaming here,” Jeongguk spoke and he swore it had been the first time he had hear his voice since he had arrived. “my turn, truth”

 

“Where was the weirdest place do you ever have sex, or alike?” Jimin asked.

 

“Seriously?” If Jeongguk had tried to avoid this game to turn into sexual confessions, he had failed miserably.

 

“You chose truth sweetie” Jimin smiled, he was not going to be the only one telling off personal stuff.

 

“McDonalds”

 

“What the fuck you perverts. Tell me at least it wasn’t in front of the kids playground” Yoongi nearly choke while he drank from Jimin’s cup, it was the only way he had found to make Jimin drink less.

 

“Fuck no, Yoongi I have a younger brother that idea just freaked the shit out of me”

 

“Now tell” Jimin moved his hand in a dismissive manner, he wanted to know the details and, he wasn’t going to lie, Yoongi was now curious too.

 

“Well Taehyung was horny, and-”

 

“Excuse me? You were the one rubbing your leg against my cock because  _ doing things in public is exciting _ ” Taehyung said the last sentence in a mocking tone as if he was trying to imitate Jeongguk’s voice. It was accurate if you asked him.

 

“Whatever, I sucked him off under table. It was empty. No one noticed, and we never came back there for obvious reasons”

 

“Fair enough” Yoongi laughed, it was weird to hear Jeongguk talking like that when he always seemed so shy and innocent, he liked his side of him better. It made him seem more like Taehyung and he now understood that they were just like a perfect match, the one just like the other.

 

“Okay my turn, dare”

 

“Make Gguk a hickey” Everyone turned to look at Yoongi, puzzled. “The boy looks needy” Yoongi shrugged and laid rested back on the sofa, pulling Jimin’s body against him, it was warm.

 

“What are you doing?” Jimin whispered on his ear.

 

“At this point I’m too drunk to even care”

 

Taehyung didn’t hesitate and jumped on Jeongguk’s lap, mouthing at the exposed skin on his neck.

 

Jeongguk tried to avoid his gaze, closing his eyes as he felt Taehyung’s teeth sinking on his skin, then sucking until there was a red mark. But just as he finished to mark his boyfriend he switched the side, biting at the opposite side of his neck, making Jeongguk gasp as he fluttered his eyes open, and this time he stared at Yoongi, and Jimin, his eyes turning from the one boy to the other as if he was trying to find out with which was more comfortable with.

 

Yoongi swallowed as he stared at the other boy’s eyes turned darker, hooded. Jimin muttered a fuck under his breath and moved closer to Yoongi’s body, he could feel the blood running faster under his skin, it was hot, too hot.

 

“Happy now?” Taehyung looked towards him as he moved away from the other boy, moving Jeongguk’s face to the side so he could stare at the work he just made on the other boy’s skin. Looking for approbation. Yoongi nodded and he could see the ghost of a smirk on Taehyung’s lips.

 

“Not as much as him, look how red he is” Yoongi laughed at Jeongguk’s red face.

 

“Your boyfriend doesn’t look better though” Jeongguk raised his eyebrow.

 

Yoongi looked down and it was true, Jimin’s face was not pink but red, he was licking his lower lip and Yoongi knew him too well to know that Jimin was not aware of it.

 

“Now you do a body shot on Jiminnie”

 

“I didn’t chose dare” Yoongi complained.

 

“Do I look like I care?”

 

“Okay” Yoongi got up and pulled Jimin along with him. He cleared the table before beckoning Jimin to lay down there. Jimin did as told and laid on the table. Yoongi crawled over him, sitting over his stomach. He bent down, kissing Jimin’s lips then making his way to his ear. “Take it off” He whispered before pulling away as Jimin didn’t waste a second to take his shirt off and throwing it to the floor.

 

Yoongi stared at Jimin’s naked torso, but his eyes landed on the hem of his fishnets. He reached out to grab at the waistband and pulled at it just to snap it back into his skin. Taehyung and Jeongguk were now at each side of the table, not wanting to miss the show they gonna put in front of them. Taehyung handled him the bottle and the salt meanwhile Jeongguk placed a slice of lemon on Jimin’s mouth. Jimin bit it at there was a slight grimace because of the sour flavour.

 

Yoongi then dropped the salt on the line of his abs. He took a gulp on the bottle and swallowed, the alcohol burning down his throat, he lean down and licked at the salt on Jimin’s abs, making his way up to his mouth painfully slow. He hovered over Jimin for a second before he took the slice of lemon with his teeth and bite it, sucking the bitter juice that calmed the scolding feeling on his throat. Yoongi then took it off his mouth with his hand and crashed his lips on Jimin’s, a heated kiss that it was all teeth and tongue, and that had to be stopped sooner than they willed to realising that Taehyung and Jeongguk where still there.

 

“Fuck that was hot” Taehyung said, but it sounded like a sigh.

 

It looked hot. It felt hot too. If it wasn’t for the pair of eyes staring them both right now he sure had fucked Jimin against that table right now. He made a mental note to do it at least once when they were alone.

 

“Now Jiminnie’s turn. Pay him back with a lap dance”

 

“You two are enjoying this too much I think” Yoongi rolled his eyes but he was not going to complain. He stared at Jimin looking for any sign of discomfort about it but there was none. He stood up as fast as lighting and pushed Yoongi against the sofa

 

“Wow that was fast”

 

Yoongi heard Taehyung say, but he was now too focused on Jimin standing right in front of him, mind clouded with all the possibilities of what he could do next, his heart beating faster, pounding against his chest so hard he could hear it.

 

Someone changed the music then, no longer pop like music, this song was slow, the beat calm but steady, the singer had a deep voice that suited the music just fine, the song was sexy and so was Jimin kneeling in front of him, pushing his legs open before crawling up to sit between them, his back pressed against his chest.

 

He moved his hips along with the music, each thrust meating the beat, his hands moving on his body, feeling himself but it seemed not to be enough when he reached out to grab Yoongi’s hands, moving then all over his chest, down his abs and down. But before he reached the hem of his pants he switched his position, now sitting on top of his lap, more like over the tent on his pants. 

 

Jimin noticed and smirked but he was no better, he could feel how hard he was under the denim fabric. He started rubbing his crotched over him, riding him over the cloth. He didn’t know if Taehyung and Jeongguk were still staring at them, the thought just turned him on more than he already was, if that was possible. But if they were staring at Jimin’s show they were silent, or maybe the blood boiling under his skin and the beating sound on his ears were too loud to even notice any other sound, apart from the soft whine that slipped out of Jimin’s mouth.

 

That was enough to snap Yoongi out to reality, he clutched at Jimin and got up, Jimin’s legs gripping over his waist to not fall, hands circling on Yoongi’s neck with the same purpose. Yoongi stared from over Jimin’s shoulder to the two other boys that were making out on the floor.

 

“Enough” He snapped, but the intention was not to stop the other boys, but to make himself clear that he was leaving. “You guys can fuck or whatever I don’t care as long I don’t hear you”

 

He heard Taehyung hum and it was enough for him so he walked away towards their room, when he reached the door he remembered, “No stains whatsoever or I cut your dicks off” he shouted and now that was all said he pushed the door open with his leg and walked inside. It was difficult to get rid of Jimin who was mouthing at his neck, as well as he was still rubbing his erection on him, but he somehow managed to pull him over the bed, jumping over him just as fast.

 

“I’m too drunk” Jimin whined his mind half gone while Yoongi mouthed at every inch of skin.

 

“Want me to stop?” Yoongi raised his head to meet Jimin’s shiny eyes.

 

“Want you to fuck me right now” Jimin answered, arching his back, to push his body closer to Yoongi.

 

Yoongi smirked to himself and went back to kiss and bite, sometimes suck at Jimin’s nipple. If Jimin was that needy then Yoongi won’t give in that easily, he liked to play, he enjoyed to make Jimin whining mess, just like he was right now, pulling at Yoongi’s hair as he begged him to fill him in.

 

The tent on his pants was painfully hard. He got rid of his clothes and also Jimin’s jeans, but he kept the fishnets on, striked to find out that Jimin was not wearing underwear. “So, gonna tell me where did you got this?” Yoongi breathed over the hem of the fishnets, tugging it between his teeth. Then making his way up to his mouth but stopping there, close enough to breath in each other but not enough to brush their lips together.

 

“From Tae” Jimin shuddered.

 

“I see” Yoongi reached his hand up between them, sliding two fingers on Jimin’s mouth. Jimin took them, swirling his tongue between his digits, sucking at them, as Yoongi pushed them forward, then backwards. He stared from his knuckles disappearing on Jimin’s mouth up to his half lidded eyes, pupils dilating as he hollowed his cheeks, taking his fingers just like his cock.  _ Fuck.  _ He breathed and took them out, a string of saliva connecting his fingers to his mouth. He then slid them inside him. Jimin whined and Yoongi hushed him with a kiss, sloppy and uneven, breathing his moans while he stretched him out, he was tight, not really ready to take anymore. But Yoongi was too far gone, and Jimin didn’t seem to care when he added another one, bulking his hips down to meet his hand.

 

When he thought Jimin was stretched enough to take his cock he pulled his fingers out, coating his cock with the remaining saliva along with his precum “Too bad Tae gonna be mad at you for breaking them”

 

Jimin looked at him confused but realization hit him when he heard Yoongi tear at the fabric, ripping the fishnets just enough to fit his dick in them. “Now be a good boy and open up for me”

 

Jimin spread his legs open, and Yoongi didn’t waste a second to slide in, hissing at the sudden pressure of Jimin’s walls clenching around him. He waited a minute for Jimin to adjust before starting to thrust, hard, each snap sending a shock of electricity over Jimin’s body.

 

Jimin couldn’t hold back the high pitched moan that slipped through his lips, more like a scream. But Yoongi didn’t go easy on him, keeping his thrusts even, but deeper, as Jimin’s moans got louder and louder. His voice filled the room, and Yoongi was sure that it was also audible from outside. “They gonna hear you” Yoongi warned, but Jimin seemed to not care about it. Not just he didn’t care but the whine noise he made after realising it, along with the shade of pink covering his cheeks told him that he actually enjoyed the idea.

 

“You like it don’t you” Yoongi growled

 

Jimin nodded in response, sinking his nails on Yoongi’s back to bring him down as he fucked him senseless.

 

“Then scream for me baby, show them how much of a cockslut you are”

 

And so he did, too far gone, eyes closed as he cried out his name, the noise of skin slapping against skin filling the room, the headboard hitting the wall in time with every thrust that now became uneven.

 

Jimin ended up cuming with a loud whine, Yoongi following right after, not able to hold back anymore. He collapsed over Jimin’s still body as they both catch up their breath. Jimin was a mess, he look wrecked, in the most beautiful way of the word, his pink hair a darker shade because of the sweat, his skin glowing. There was something about the way Jimin looked on the aftermath of sex, something Yoongi couldn’t describe with words but he wanted to keep it, printed on his memory forever. A reminder of just how beautiful an angel with broken wings could be, not just an angel but his own. He wished he could stop time, and spend the rest of eternity like this, but he couldn’t.

  
  


Reluctantly he moved to his side to grasp the shirt he had thrown on the floor and cleaned them both as much as he could with it, at least that will work for the night, neither of them was willing to leave the bed, not when both were so tired, and they didn’t want to know what was going on outside the room, their room.

  
  


“God I was right, pink looks so good on you” Yoongi run his fingers through Jimin’s hair, massaging his scalp, nuzzling his nose on the crook of his neck and purred like a cat.

 

“I knew you’d like it” Jimin said, and Yoongi swear he could feel his lips turning into a smile against his skin.

 

“Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow”

 

And there was no answer, he wasn’t sure if it was because Jimin had already fell asleep or because he wanted to avoid the thought of going to his house. Probably the latter, but Yoongi couldn’t blame him, he wasn’t pleased at all with the idea of having to face the man that had been hurting Jimin so much, and for so long. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be for Jimin, but he was going to be there to make sure that everything was going to be fine, that he was going to be fine, that they were together so Jimin would never have to feel so alone ever again.

 

It was with that in mind that Yoongi fell asleep, face pointing at the ceiling, and with Jimin’s heartbeats in coordination with his own, his right hand resting on his chest, just over his heart keeping it warm, not only his skin but also what laid inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i guess that this is just like the calm before the storm, idk if i'm goona make the end in one or two chapters, depends of how it feels like. BUT after i finish the main story i'll add some chapters i already have in mind, because after spending all these months writing this, i kinda got attached to the dinamics of these two and i don't want to let them go :( Like always hope you like this one, and tell me your thoughts about it, i hope i can update soon hehe


	15. So Far Away

By the time Yoongi woke up in the next morning the bed was empty, he grunted against the pillow, head spinning. He shouldn’t have drunk that much, he wondered how Jimin had managed to leave the bed already when the closest thing to a movement he did was throwing half of his body out of the bed so his foot touched the floor, looking for the steadiness his body wasn’t giving him. 

 

“The boys are already gone, Tae left a note and- God Yoongi you are a mess” Jimin walked towards the bed and sat next to Yoongi, hand reaching out to pat his back.

 

“I’m fine just a little hangover, nothing that a pill couldn’t fix” Yoongi didn’t sund convinced but he managed to turn his face and smile at Jimin, but it looked more like a grimace.

 

“Wait I’m gonna bring you some water”

 

Jimin left the room and when he walked back in he was carrying a bottle of cold water along with a white box. Yoongi moved into a sitting position and swallowed the pill, and the water never felt so good, his lips were chapped but his mouth was no longer dry, the refreshing coldness of the water soothing his sore throat.

 

“Are you sure you wanna come?” Jimin asked, holding his hand, fingers intertwined, his thumb drawing circles over the skin.

 

“Of course just let me have a shower” Yoongi leaned on him, leaving the ghost of a kiss on Jimin’s forehead, he didn’t want to kiss him now, he sure tasted like shit it felt gross.

  
  
  


When Yoongi walked out of the bathroom, already dressed, he felt better. There was nothing better than a cold shower after a party night, well if that could be called a party, the memories of last night hit him.  _ What have they done?  _ Well there were more important things to focus on right now, he could deal with his embarrassment later, or just leave it there as if nothing have ever happened, which was the better.

 

Jimin was waiting for him sitting on the sofa, hands clasped together, fingers playing nervously, he could breath the tension from the threshold. He felt the urge to wrap him against his bod and protect him from everything that was bad in this world, but he knew that, even though it would be hard, the only thing that could bring Jimin peace right now was facing his problem, and overcome it.

 

“You ready?” Yoongi gave him the biggest gummy smile he was able to show in a moment like this.

 

Jimin nodded and with a sighed lead the way out of the studio and to his car. The ride towards his house felt like hours, no music, no conversation, any exchange of looks ore light touches, but it was better this way Yoongi thought. Jimin was too focused on the road, or instead, whatever that was running through his mind. He looked composed, ready for whatever that would happen, but he knew better. He knew that it was a facade he had built to seem stronger, unbothered, and he felt that if touched, even if it was a brush Jimin would break, the walls he had built falling apart to show his true self, his fears and insecurities. He didn’t want him to, so he turn his face towards the window, looking at the scenery changing from the old and neglected houses to the new and wealthy ones. The contrast was so extreme that the feeling of being out of place creeped through his body like a snake ready to choke him.

 

And just like that the car stopped, right in front of the house, the house that reminded him of a fortress or a palace that seemed more like a prison now. High walls that trapped Jimin for so long, he wanted to break them down, and free him, of everything, of every memory and every blow.

 

Jimin unlocked the door and both walked sidy by side towards porch, a shot of adrenaline running through his body once he saw the man waiting in front of them arms crossed, a frown on his face.

 

“What’s this?” He asked with an annoyed growl.

 

Jimin was about to answer but Yoongi stopped him, his right arm shielding him before he walked forwards, standing in between father and son.

 

“Jimin collect your stuff, take your time I’ll wait you here” He didn’t turn his gaze towards his boyfriend, eyes focused on the man in front if him. His voice came out flat and steady.

 

Jimin did as told, walking past him towards the house. When got close to his father, he reached out his hand towards Jimin and Yoongi couldn’t stand still anymore. He closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the collar, pushing his back flat against the wall. Jimin flinched and tried to get between them but the piercing look Yoongi shot him was enough to discard the idea of getting closer, he nibbled nervously at his bottom lip and walked into the house not able to spare a look back at them.

 

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him. Not in front of me not ever again” He growled, turning his gaze back to the man in front of him, eyes fired up with anger.

 

Jimin’s father let out a sigh and his lips turned into an amused smirk, but he didn’t fight back, his arms still at both sides of his body. “What kind of stupid ideas did you put into my son’s head?” His tone was low and slightly contempt.

 

“He’s not a puppet I can control” Yoongi lose his grip on the other man, taking a step backwards to keep a distance but not letting his wards down. “And you can’t control him any longer”

 

“Funny that you are the one speaking out and not him” Jimin’s father chuckled and it made Yoongi’s blood boil under his skin, hands clenched into fists, nails sinking on the palm of his hands.

 

“That’s because unlike him I have no respect for a person like you, and no fear either” Yoongi snapped without batting an eye,“Unfortunately Jimin cares about your opinion, more than he should”

 

“And what are you gonna do? You are a kid, just like him. You know nothing about life or what’s better for you or him” He crossed his arms and looked down at him, just like he looked down on his own son and it took Yoongi the self restraint he didn’t know he had to stay still and not to start a fight. He knew better.

 

“Beating the shit out of him is what you so call  _ better  _ for him huh?” Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh nervously not believing what he was hearing.

 

His father flinched at the statement and remained silent for what felt like hours, there was nothing he could say about it, very deep inside of him he knew Yoongi was right, not that he would admit it but the blank face he wore was enough for Yoongi. It felt like a triumph, small and a bitter one.

 

“You gonna regret this kid” He said like a threaten but Yoongi didn’t falter, face straight, body still and eyes locked to the other man’s.

 

“I’m not” Was all he could say before he felt Jimin’s presence at his side. He tugged at Yoongi’s sleeve like a child looking for attention.

 

“I wanna go now” He said, voice low like a whisper and fingers gracing the skin of his arm until he reached his hand, interlacing their hands together.

 

Yoongi nodded and looked past him, eyes landing on the two big size suitcases at his back. Considering the size Jimin was pretty fast at making the luggage, but he wondered what he left behind though, he was sure his whole live couldn’t fit in just that.

 

“It’s that all?”

 

“I don’t need anything else” Jimin stated, but Yoongi wasn’t so sure about it. Anyways he let it slide, knowing that the other boy just wanted to leave, to leave the house and the memories kept there. And with that he headed towards the entrance, not taking a last glance to his father, as if he wasn’t there.

 

“If you leave now, never think of coming back Jimin!” His father shouted from the threshold as he watched them go. Jimin  tighten the grip on his hand, trying to refrain himself from answering. Yoongi gave him a comforting caress with his thumb and leaded the way.

 

“You're gonna regret this! Both of you!”

 

Both ignore him even though they knew he was following them, the steps loud on the gravel as he got closer, but they didn’t turn around. Not until his father came to an halt behind them and spoke loud and clear.

 

“You are a disgrace, your mother would be ashamed” He snapped.

 

And with that Jimin couldn’t hold back anymore, he discarded Yoongi’s hand aside and turned around to face his father for what it should have been the first time since they had arrived. Yoongi stood still watching them both, turning his gaze from one another not knowing what to do. He opened his mouth to call for Jimin but stopped himself when he saw Jimin taking a step forward, eyes narrowing.

 

“You are right. Mom would be ashamed. She would be ashamed of what you have become but” Jimin stopped to take a breath, he forced a smile but it came out more like a grimace to Yoongi’s eyes “I still have hope, I know you are not like this and I hope you can see that someday. Till then, I don’t wanna see you anymore” 

 

It was all he said and he didn’t wait for an answer, and answer that never came out, and if it did, it was too late since Jimin was already leaving. Yoongi blinked twice and followed Jimin’s lead.

 

When they reached his car they both struggled to fit the luggage on the boot and when they were done Yoongi leaned on Jimin, bringing him closer in a hug. He kissed the top of his head and muttered an  _ Are you okay? _ before pulling away.when Jimin just nodded.

 

“I’m too tired you drive” He said, placing the keys on Yoongi’s palm.

 

“Are you sure?” In other circumstances Yoongi wouldn’t have asked, he would have run towards the driver seat before Jimin changed his mind, but right now it didn’t felt right.

 

Jimin hummed and got into the car without any other word. Yoongi followed and he was sitting right in front of the wheel, he couldn’t help but feel excited about it. He knew it was not the right time and place but never in his life he would have thought that he would be able to drive such an expensive car. And then it hit him, Jimin’s car was too expensive to drive carelessly, and he felt a little anxious about it.

 

He checked everything twice before getting on the road, he drove carefully out of the neighbourhood and heard Jimin laughing, fo the first time in that day. It made his heart warm, the sound of Jimin’s laugh filling the space and the high-pitched hiccup he usually did when he found anything too funny.

 

“You know where the the gas pedal is right?”

 

“Don’t laugh at me smartass”

 

“Just in case…’cause you drive like a grandpa” Jimin bursted into laughter but Yoongi didn’t care that he was laughing at him, because it had been so long since he had felt Jimin felt so relaxed that he wondered if he was just faking it for the sake of both. He half did.

 

“Want me to drive faster baby?” Yoongi asked when they stopped at a red light.

 

“Huh-uh” Jimin nibbled his lower lip, eyes dark and hooded. He rested his hand over Yoongi’s at the gear just in time that the light turned into green.

 

The sudden speed made his back hit the seat loudly, and he brought his hands up to rest on top of his head as he started laughing again. Yoongi didn’t know what he found so funny but he wouldn’t ask, eyes too focused on the road as the adrenaline run through his veins making his heart thump against his chest.

 

The road was empty and straight so he keep the speed without worrying too much about the possible consequences. 

 

“You’re gonna kill us” Jimin shouted but there was no fear on his tone more like amusement, he was enjoying this.

 

“It would be a pleasure to die next to you baby”

 

“You are such a sap” Jimin made a gag sound.

 

“So where are we going?” Yoongi asked, slowing down the car to stare at Jimin for the split of a second before turning his eyes back on the road.

 

“Don’t care just...take me away...far away” Jimin closed his eyes and let Yoongi drive, just like he asked, the road ahead empty, the sun reaching the horizon and an uncertain future waiting for them.

* * *

  
  


_ Seven years later _

  
  


“So it’s set?”

 

Yoongi nodded and put the jacket over his shoulders.

 

Taehyung couldn’t help but throw himself at Yoongi, shouting as if his mouth wasn’t close to Yoongi’s ear. “Ahhhh I’m so nervous” Yoongi rolled his eyes and pushed him away, he wasn’t too fond of skinship, at least with anyone but Jimin.

 

“Enough Tae, I should be going”

 

“Yeah sorry, see you tomorrow then” Taehyung rubbed the back of his head and showed his peculiar boxy smile.

 

“See ya” Yoongi waved at the younger boy as he walked out of the studio. 

 

After graduating Yoongi had found a job as at a photography studio, being in charge of the design of the photoshoot backgrounds and developed an instant love for the photography itself. He remembered he spent his first pay on a professional camera -with what was left after paying the bills and taking Jimin out to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. It started more like a hobby, taking pictures of the scenarios he liked to draw them afterwards.

 

It was all Jimin’s idea though, more like a joke when he asked him to take pictures of him as a model and then sending them to his company without telling him. It was a surprise when his boss came to ask him to work as the photographer instead of the painter. He had hesitated at first, but the salary was higher and after they moved to a bigger apartment, they both needed the money. He was happy now that Jimin had done it, because he loved his job and that was something a few people could say.

 

After that Yoongi had managed to get Taehyung a modeling contract, it had been easy too, Taehyung may be extra or awkward but he had one of the most beautiful and charming faces you could ever find.

 

Yoongi took the keys of his pocket and unlocked Jimin’s car, the driver seat he had been so afraid to sit on, now taking his form as he was the one who drove it most of the time. He headed into the road, the way back to the college he used to study, and where Jimin now worked as a teacher.

 

Yoongi parked next to the entrance and waited, he arrived ten minutes earlier so he had time to think about he was going to say, resulting in talking to the small mirror that’s supposed to show you the back not your face. He swallowed and readjusted his bangs, moving them from one side to another to finally give up and leaving them as they always were, a now blonde curtain of hair that nearly reached his eyes.

 

When he saw the entrance door open revealing a small figure, he stepped of the car, resting his back on the door and waited as Jimin walked towards him, more like making little leaps in his direction. 

 

_ How can you still be so cute? _

 

“Hello babe” Yoongi reached out his hand and Jimin took it without hesitation letting himself being pulled into Yoongi’s arms despite being in front of his workplace.

 

“Hi” Jimin smiled, his eyes turning into crescents. Yoongi fought the urge to pinch his cheeks at that sight.

 

“Wait” Jimin frowned taking a better look at Yoongi now that they were face to face. He was wearing black jeans and a white loose shirt that was tucked under the jeans. Too formal for what Jimin was used to. “Are we celebrating something?”

 

“Kind of” Yoongi smiled at the sight of Jimin’s eyes lighten up, he knew him too well, Jimin loved surprises, but he was also too curious to bear the wait. “Turn around” He commanded and Jimin did as told, turning around as Yoongi placed a blindfold over his eyes, moving his black hair so the cloth didn’t pull at it. Jimin had dyed his hair when he had been hired as a college teacher, something about looking more professional or kind of, Yoongi couldn’t understand but he was not going to complain. He liked Jimin’s black hair, out of the different colours he had during their relationship black was one of his favourite, it make him look hotter than usual, and that was dangerous but Yoongi loved danger.

 

When he was done he guided Jimin inside the car, and put his belt in place when Jimin grabbed at his waist, fingers digging into his soft spot, so many times they had touched each other that a blindfold was no longer a barrier to find their way.

 

“Gonna play with me?” Jimin asked, but it came out more like a moan and Yoongi had to look around to calm himself if not he would jump over him, and fuck him right there, but he had better plans.

 

Yoongi sighed and took Jimin’s hand reluctantly off his body, “Don’t be greedy you’ll have to wait”

 

“Okay” Jimin muttered.

 

Yoongi was nervous, he doesn’t know if Jimin would like this, so he spent the whole ride tapping the wheel with his index finger, hands sweating and the blood rushing on his ears. But it was over. They had reached his destination and Yoongi sighed before getting of the car. His mouth was dry and he wanted to scream and shout until his lungs run out of air, but he would probably looked like a psycho shouting to the air with a person blindfolded inside his car, he better stay quiet and did as planned. “Wait here will you?” Yoongi pecked Jimin’s lips once, “Don’t take it off”, twice, and another one just because.

 

Jimin nodded and Yoongi disappeared carrying the bag that was hidden under the seat. It took him five minutes to get everything ready and three minutes to convince himself that everything was ready. He shook his head and run his fingers over his hair, pulling it back then freaking out and trying to place his hair back where it should be.

 

_ Okay. You can do it. Don’t be a pussy. Wait. Why are you talking to yourself out loud? Fuck. _

 

When Yoongi reached the car again he found Jimin singing softly, his eyes still covered. Yoongi was endeared by the sight and he would probably film him if it wasn’t because he was so anxious he may throw up, and he couldn’t afford to lose his time, he had spent too much on just a pair of shoes to ruin them with vomit.

 

“Ready babe?”

 

“Fuck Yoongi don’t scare me like that” Jimin whined, hand over his chest to make sure it didn’t stop beating.

 

Yoongi just laughed at how easily his boyfriend got scared. He remembered one time when he had followed Jimin for no more than a block and grabbed him from behind, resulting in Jimin elbowing him in the face until he was free of the grip. Yoongi had arrived home with a swollen eye and the lesson of never scare Park Jimin from behind learned.

 

Yoongi lead the way, it was dusk already, a warm summer night with a clear sky, just like he had planned. Everything was going smoothly, too much, it only made Yoongi’s anxiety get worse. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the floor if he didn’t want to trip and bring Jimin down with him, that was more than likely to happen, considering how unlucky Yoongi was and how clumsy Jimin was. Jimin had described it as the perfect combination for disaster. He wasn’t wrong though.

 

“So we are here” Yoongi stared down at the blanket over the grass, a bottle of wine in the middle -Jimin’s favourite one- along with cherries and strawberries. Jimin loved to have fruit as dinner during summer, it was refreshing and healthy.

 

“Yoongi”

 

“Do you like it?” Yoongi asked, eyes focused on his foot too afraid to turn towards Jimin. After all these years. After everything they had been through he was still too self-conscious when it came to Jimin.

 

“I’m still wearing the blindfold”

 

“Oh fuck sorry babe, I’m an idiot” Yoongi apologized and helped Jimin took the blindfold off.

 

“Yes you are, why are so nervous f-” Jimin stopped mid sentence, eyes widening at the sight in front of him, not only the blanket with the romantic dinner but the background beyond, the benches and the trees, the skyline of the city at the far end and the last bits of sunlight reluctantly to leave in the horizon. Jimin felt his eyes water and before a tear could drop he turned around and jumped towards Yoongi, knocking him off and over the blanket, planting kisses all over his face.

 

“Jimin stop” Yoongi smiled pushing his body on a sitting position, Jimin still over him, over his lap and without any intention to move away.

 

“Yoongi this is beautiful,” Jimin smiled, kissing Yoongi’s lips softly as he spoke “I love it, I love you, but why?” He looked confused, head tilting to his left as he waited for an answer. 

 

Yoongi swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing noticeably. “I just- I you know, I love you and I” Yoongi stopped, took a deep breath and started once again, forgetting everything he had practice for more than three months in front of the mirror. It won’t work. He should have known better.

 

Jimin remained silent as he stare at him having an inner battle, biting the insides of his cheeks, muscles tensed under his body.

 

“Okay let me start again” He waited for Jimin to nod before speaking up again, staring right into Jimin’s shine eyes as he let the words emerging from his heart slip out of his mouth. 

 

“I’m an idiot. You know I’m an idiot, but I’m an idiot in love. And I still don’t know what I’m doing but it somehow doesn’t matter when I’m with you. I don’t care how I feel when I’m with you, you are everything that matters to me. I say it now but I’ve been thinking about this for longer that I’d like to admit”

 

“Yoongi wha-”

 

Yoongi placed his finger over Jimin’s lips to silent him, he was far from done yet and now that he had started he couldn’t stop, if so he would never finish and he needs to get rid of his fears and thoughts.

 

“I remember so many days and nights with you, good and bad, and I wouldn’t change anything about them, not even the bad moments, because even though it was difficult we were together and that was all that mattered to me, all that matters” Yoongi take another breath and placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, while Jimin looked at him still confused and now also embarrassed.

 

“I remember you told me you used to come here when you didn’t want to go home, but I want you to come here to think about a good night. I also remember that you asked me if you will wake up with me at your side someday and now I’m asking you if you will be by my side every morning when I wake up for the rest for my life”

 

Jimin stood still for a minute, trying to process everything Yoongi had said and meanwhile Yoongi waited. Waited for an answer anything that told him that he was not being rejected but he had forgotten something, so that was why probably Jimin was still silent.

 

Yoongi reached to his pocket and took out a black velvet box, opening it with his free hand in front of Jimin. Jimin’s mouth fell open, hand reaching up to cover it while he stared from the box up to Yoongi and back at the box. Yoongi hadn’t realised that his hand was trembling so much that the ring may have fallen if it wasn’t because it was well secured to the box.

 

Jimin’s eyes were full of tears, the effort of holding them back since they have arrived now useless since his cheeks were dump and red, he was not just crying but sobbing and Yoongi didn’t need an actual answer to know what Jimin wanted.

 

He pulled the ring of the box and placed it on Jimin’s finger. They both stared at it, the only noise were the small sobs that Jimin let out. Yoongi laid his back on the blanket and pulled the other boy down with him. They kissed and it was as delicate as it was desperate, Jimin tasted like tears but he didn’t care, he only want to remember every single detail, every single taste of this night and keep them into his mind like the most precious treasure.

 

When they pull away Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s ring hand, bringing it up to his chest, right over his heart and kept it there, staring at the clear sky above. He wasn’t surprised when the meteor shower started, that’s why he had chosen this night from all.

 

“A shooting star make a wish honey” Jimin said excitedly, patting his arm with his free hand and closed his eyes, thinking about a wish. He wondered what had he wished for. But he was not going to ask.

 

“Why didn’t you wish anything?” Jimin frowned when he opened his eyes and found Yoongi staring amusedly at him, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“I already have everything I wished for” Yoongi stole a kiss from Jimin before his cheeks had time to redden, tongue sliding on the other boy’s mouth making him moan unintentionally. Yes he now had everything he wished for.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that i have been writing this story for more than 7 months and it's about to end, i don't know how you feel about this but i'm really emotionally right now, there are just two chapters left but the main plot is already finished and wow i feel so proud of myself because i've never written anything so long and i'm excited about it. Please tell me what do you think about this on the comments and also I already finished my exams so the two extra chapters left will be posted this month for sure. Thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it <3


	16. You Will Never Walk Alone

“Honey where are you going?” Jimin propped his chin in one elbow as he stared at his future husband taking the keys and heading to the door.

 

He was sitting on the kitchen isle with Taehyung at his side, who was looking at Yoongi with a suspicious look but remained silent.

 

“I have something to do” Yoongi put his shoes on, tapping the tip on the wooden floor to push them in place.

 

“But we have the cake tasting at six did you forget?” Jimin whined, now arms crossed and lips twitching into a grimace. He couldn’t believe that Yoongi had forgotten about it when it was literally everything Jimin talked about for the past three days, reminding him the time and place and also showing him some pictures of cakes he had found on the internet that looked pretty.

 

“Yeah I know but I have something really important to do, I won’t make it” Yoongi bit his lower lip and with that Jimin knew he was hiding something, and that no matter how hard he tried he won’t tell him. Jimin had learned to give up on Yoongi whenever he had tried to hide something, he knew that sooner or later, were more later than sooner, he would find out.

 

“You promised...” Jimin pouted looking at Yoongi with his best sad puppy eyes, it won’t work but Jimin knew that at least Yoongi would feel bad about it.

 

“I know babe sorry” Yoongi walked towards Jimin, taking hold of his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. He kissed the pout away from his pink lips and caressed his cheek fondly. “But Taehyung can help you with that, I trust him”

 

“You what oh my god, can you say that again? For science purposes of course” Taehyung shouted, then played it cool, making the couple burst into laughter.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned around waving them goodbye before he walk through the door.

 

“He’s acting weird isn’t he?” Taehyung asked walking towards the sofa, resting his head backwards and patting the space at his side, telling Jimin to join him. Now that they had moved to a bigger apartment the sofa could fit four people comfortably.

 

“He’s been acting weird for the past week, I don’t know what’s wrong” Jimin threw himself on the sofa, resting his head on Taehyung’s lap while the younger played with his hair.

 

“Maybe he’s nervous you know this is a big step and all that” Taehyung comforted Jimin but it didn’t work, the other boy was already too anxious about the wedding itself to have to add Yoongi’s weird attitude to his thoughts.

 

“Do you think he regrets it?” Jimin whispered, voice low and there was a sadness on his tone that made Taehyung’s heart twist under his ribcage.

 

“Hey don’t think about that. He was the one who proposed and believe me when I said he was so excited about it was tiresome, even for me” Jimin laughed at the statement and the idea of Yoongi being that excited made his insides turn into mush. But then it clicked.

 

“So you did know about it” Jimin pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Taehyung sideways, warily.

 

“Yup, I helped him choose the ring and everything” Taehyung confessed proudly “Which reminds me that you didn’t tell me anything about that night”

 

“There’s nothing more than I already told you” Jimin rolled his eyes and laughed shyly, small wrinkles showing up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you are keeping the nasty details to yourself, I’m removing your bestfriend card” Taehyung brought his hand to his chest, as if he had just being shot.

 

“Stop being a drama queen Tae” Jimin scolded the younger.

 

“Never. You hurt me so much Jiminnie”

 

“Fine. I said yes, then we stared at the meteor shower and well, we fucked. More like he fucked me actually. Happy now?”

 

“Now as detailed as I would like but I guess it’s enough”

 

Jimin rolled his eyes and hit the younger with a cushion. “And what about you?”

 

“What about me?” Taehyung asked confused.

 

“Are you planning on taking the big step with Jeongguk anytime soon?” Jimin raised his eyebrow, and elbowed him.

 

“Uh, not really” Taehyung nearly choked on his answer, looking down to his hands as he spoke.

 

“C’mon I know you are dying to. You two have been together for I don’t know ten years? You are practically married”

 

“Yeah but I wanted him to ask me, but I guess he’s waiting for me to do it”

 

“Then do it”

 

“But I want him to propose Jimin. I was the one who kissed him first, who asked him out first, who told him  _ I love you _ first, he owe me” He whined and he knew he was being a little childish about it, it was not such a big deal, but for him it was. He really wanted to Jeongguk to do something first.

 

“You are just being petty”

 

“And you just want to be the maid”

 

“Fair enough” Jimin chuckled and switched on the tv as they both waited for the time to go. But Jimin couldn’t focus on anything else but Yoongi. They were supposed to do everything together, so he couldn’t help but felt let down. At least he had Taehyung, he thought, but it was not enough.

  
  
  
  
  


“There you go” Namjoon patted Yoongi’s back when he finished to lace his tie.

 

“Do I look good?” Yoongi asked staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He felt weird. More than that, he felt as if the person right in front of him was a total stranger. He was wearing a black suit that Jimin had chosen for him, it suited him perfectly but still, he was not used to wear this kind of outfit but Jimin had insisted. He had also bought him a light pink tie and a pink rose that he assured that matched his own suit. He wondered  if Jimin was going to walk into the altar in a pink suit. He laughed at the idea, but it was Jimin, it wouldn’t surprise him that he would. Anyways he would probably look beautiful, as always, he was to whipped.

 

“Different than I remember but still good” Namjoon said, standing at his side and checking the younger boy out, looking for any wrinkle, any loose thread or unbuttoned button. He knew that Namjoon was a perfectionist but in a moment like this, he was glad about it.

 

Yoongi was really happy that Namjoon had made it to his wedding, he had missed him a lot, since he had moved to college they hadn’t seen each other, and Namjoon looked so different, taller and broader, but his relationship was still the same. He was glad that after all these years he had someone he could trust as much as he trusted Namjoon.

 

“I’m excited to meet Jimin, that boy made you fall really hard” He chuckled.

 

“Well you are about to meet him in like” Yoongi checked his watch and panicked “Five minutes fuck Namjoon I can’t”

 

“Hey chill. You made it till here don’t take everything back now”

 

“I just. What if he regrets it?” Yoongi started walking into circles, hands sweating so much it was becoming disgusting.

 

“Listen. If he’s half as whipped as you are for him then he won’t” Namjoon stopped him, both hands resting on his shoulders.

 

“Thank you. You always know what to say” Yoongi rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the older boy.

 

“You guys ready? Everything set” Taehyung showed up on the door, only his face visible.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi nodded silently and walked towards the door.

 

Taehyung was right everything was set now. Yoongi walked outside the house they had rent for the weekend. A small cottage in the countryside Jimin had chosen because it was simple and cute. They didn’t wanted anything big, just a familiar wedding with their closest friends and relatives. There were chairs placed on the garden, aligned towards a small altar with buckets of flowers all around the place, Jimin’s favourites Taehyung had said.

 

He stood in the middle of the aisle between the chairs, looking at his mother sitting on the front raw. She was crying already and Yoongi had mixed feelings about it. He didn’t like to see his mother cry but he knew there were happy tears and that made him relax.

 

His father was now standing at his side, but when his eyes landed on the small boy waiting in front of him, he couldn’t focus on anything else but him. Jimin was looking down playing with his feet nervously. He was wearing a white suit with a pink waistcoat that matched his tie and rose. The sunlight hitting on him, made him shine and he swore he had never seen anything so bright and beautiful. But he was wrong, because when Jimin looked up at him, and their eyes locked, the smile that showed on his face was blinding. He was mesmerized by him, so lost that he hadn’t realised he was walking towards him until he reached the altar, holding Jimin’s hands as soon as it was at his reach. Yoongi bowed at his father, when he remember that he was still there and waited till he sat next to his mother to turn back his attention to Jimin.

 

“You look beautiful” Was all Yoongi could say but it was enough to make Jimin blush, it was so easy, it had always been. 

 

“You don’t look bad yourself” Jimin smiled back and hearing him made something snap into Yoongi’s mind. It brought him back to reality, realisation of why he was here, of what he was about to do. But he didn’t feel nervous anymore, he was lightheaded, floating in a cloud and most important he was confident. There was anything he wanted more than this, this moment, this place, Jimin.

 

Half of the ceremony went out like a second, Yoongi couldn’t hear anything the man between them was saying. He just stared at Jimin in front of him, at his eyes that were watering, at his flushed cheeks, and his shiny lips.

 

But then the other boy turned his look away towards the guests, and he flinched, his body tensing and his breath hitching. Yoongi frowned and followed his gaze until it landed on the target. His father. The man looked older, but in a bad way, the years hadn’t treat him well. He was walking towards them, the serious expression he seemed to always wear still on his face. But before he reached them he sat on the empty seat that Yoongi had keep in the front row in case he showed up. Jimin’s father nodded towards Yoongi and Yoongi returned before turning his face back to Jimin’s blank expression. He looked appalled and Yoongi wondered if he had made the right choice.

 

Jimin nibbled at his lower lip anxiously and Yoongi tighten the grip on his hand in the most reassuring way possible. But Jimin’s expression didn’t change till the end of the ceremony when the man in charge to marry them spoke.

 

“You may say your vows now”

 

The man looked directly at Yoongi but it was Jimin who spoke first, taking Yoongi aback.

 

“I, ehm, prepared something” Jimin discarded Yoongi’s hand and started touching himself in search of something, what, Yoongi didn’t know. “Here it is” Jimin laughed nervously, as he showed him a wrinkled paper proudly. He stared at him one more time before looking down at the paper and started reading out loud, his voice trembling, “Yoongi, you know I’m not good with words, that’s why I’m writing this in the middle of the night, you are still sleeping by my side as you promised you would and I couldn’t help but stare at you, thinking about all the events that brought us together. There are so many things I wanted to tell you, since the very first day I laid my eyes on you. But I guess there’s nothing else to say than you already know. But I want to make sure that you know how much I need you in my life and how much I want to be in yours” Jimin stopped to take a breath, stealing a swift glance before keep on reading. “I want to be there whenever you are feeling down, when you arrive home late at night tired and you just want cuddles, I’m always in for cuddling but that’s not new. Anyways, I want to be there when you are happy and you show your gummy smile, I want to be there when you are sad and you nuzzle your nose in my neck looking for comfort, I want to be there when you are angry and frustrated and your eyebrows turn into a frown and you look like a grumpy cat, because I never say it out loud but you look adorable that way. I have nothing else to give you but myself, I just want to give you my love and I don’t need anything in return but you.”

 

Jimin looked up at Yoongi and was surprised to find him crying. He sweep away his tears with his thumb and took the ring from Taehyung’s hand, placing it in his finger, his hands trembling, “With this ring I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my love so you will never walk alone”

 

Yoongi was speechless, staring at the ring decorating his finger, he knew it was his turn but he couldn’t find the words, there was anything he could say to top that. He swallowed hard and tried his best.

 

“I don’t know what to say” He laughed “You already gave me everything I asked for, and you just wanted myself in return. And I say that’s not enough, I’m not enough, and I will never be. But I’ll give you myself, what I am now and what I’ll become.  And with this ring I take your promise, and I give you mine”

 

Yoongi knew that this was not enough, but Jimin didn’t seem to care. He was looking at him as if there was anything else in the world, and Yoongi realised that Jimin didn’t need words, he needed him, by his side, it was all that mattered.

 

“Well then, I hereby declare you husband and husband you can-”

 

Jimin didn’t let the man finish his sentence when he launched at Yoongi, arms clutched at the back of his neck, pushing him down to kiss him. Jimin didn’t have enough with a quick peck, no, he planted an open mouthed kiss right in front of everyone, and Yoongi had to remind him that they were not alone in the comfort of their room, but with dozens of eyes focused on them, cheering and clapping.

 

And with that they walked, hand by hand, leading the way to the feast. Neither of them had seen it before. Namjoon had insisted to be in charge of that along with Jin as a present, and they didn’t disappoint. There were a few round tables and a long rectangular one at the back waiting for them. 

 

They sat in the middle, facing the rest of the guests with Taehyung and Jeongguk at Jimin’s side and Namjoon and Jin at Yoongi’s. The food was delicious and everything went on smoothly, better than he had planned, just every now and then being stopped to take some pictures and kiss. It was just like the regular weddings he had attended, though never felt so content about the whole situation.

 

It was not longer after they ate the cake that Yoongi and Jimin split up to talk with the guests asking if everything was alright or if they need something. It was when Yoongi was talking with one of his closest coworkers when something caught his attention.

 

He stared at his right and found Jimin standing a few feet away from his father. Yoongi stared for a minute, thinking about what to do. Half of him wanted to stay there, let them have some privacy after so many years they hadn’t talked or seen each other, but his other half, the anxious one, couldn’t bring himself to not care. He knew that Jimin’s father was sorry, he knew it for the amount of calls and messages apologizing through the years. He knew it because he had told him, and how his face seemed to light up when Yoongi told him the news. He hadn’t give up on Jimin but that didn’t excuse him for all that he had done to his now husband.

 

He swallowed and decided to walk towards them. They were just talking, but Yoongi could read Jimin’s body language, and he wasn’t comfortable, at all. Yoongi then regretted his decision, he should have asked Jimin if that was right, he should have thought about the consequences before doing anything. But now, everything was done, so it was too late to think about those consequences.

 

Yoongi squeezed Jimin’s hand when he reached his size, eyes focused on the small boy at his side before turning his gaze to his father, who was looking, unexpectedly sad.

 

“Thank you for inviting me” Jimin’s father look directly at Yoongi and licked his lips, “I thought I’d never see Jimin smile like that again” There were tears on the older’s eyes but he hold them back.

 

Yoongi smiled and nodded, before pulling Jimin to his side, arm resting on his shoulder. Jimin stayed silent and Yoongi wondered if he had been silent since the beginning or just because Yoongi was there.

 

“I should be going but,” Jimin’s father drew an envelope out of his jacket and handled it to both, face down in a bow, “please take it. I’m not trying to buy your love but give you my blessings”

 

“Thank you” Jimin said, and there was something else on his tone, something like slight forgiveness, something Yoongi couldn’t bring himself to give, but accepted his husband’s decision.

 

“Your mother would have loved to be here, she would be proud” It was all his father said before he turned around and walked away, leaving the both of them staring as his body disappeared in the distance.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked tilting his head down at Jimin.

 

Jimin nodded and Yoongi was surprised at how composed the other boy looked, like he had just released a weight he had carried since too long ago, more like a burden, it somehow was.

 

“That’s why you were acting weird last week?”

 

“I, ehm yes, sorry maybe I shouldn’t-” Yoongi rubbed his neck and avoided Jimin’s stare, too afraid of it.

 

“It’s fine” Jimin mumbled, “I can’t believe you actually did that for me”

 

“I’d do anything for you” Yoongi whispered, and now he did look at him, taken aback by the bright smile on JImin’s face, not forced, not fake but genuine. Yoongi leaned on him, their foreheads now pressed together, eyes closed as they enjoyed each other’s closeness.

 

“We have something to do now” It was Jimin who moved away, probably remembering that they were not alone but in the middle of their own wedding, and liked it or not, the attention was focused on them. Not that there was too much people there, most of the guests had already left since it was late, just a few people, probably drunk.

 

Yoongi stared at him puzzled but didn’t fight back when Jimin pulled him by the wrist, leading him back to the crowd, well not the crowd but two lovebirds sitting alone in an empty table.

 

“Hey, how are the newlyweds doing?” Taehyung asked looking at them from he was sitting, right beside Jeongguk.

 

“Perfect” Jimin smiled, squeezing Yoongi’s hand before pulling away and taking hold of the pink rose Yoongi was wearing on the front pocket of his jacket.

 

Yoongi was confused by the action but realised what he was doing when he placed the rose hastily on the table, just between the couple. “You are next. I don’t care who asks who, or if you decided it by rock, paper, scissors but I’m tired of you two dancing around each other just do it for fucks sake” Jimin let out an exasperated growl, Taehyung stared at him mouth open and Jeongguk looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

There was a minute of awkward silence, the tension between the two couples tangible, and it was Jimin who broke the silence once again. “You have time to argue on the way back home”

 

“Are you kicking us out?” Taehyung whined not believing what he was hearing.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing” Jimin laughed, “Don’t take it personal, Yoongi and I have issues to discuss”

 

“Issues” Taehyung raised his eyebrow skeptically. 

 

“Issues” Jimin repeated matter of factly, and no one needed any further explanation of what he was referring to.

 

Yoongi waved goodbye at Taehyung and Jeongguk, who were the last ones to leave. And once they were all gone everything was so silent it was eerie. He stared at the mess they have made of the garden, and was relieved they had hired a cleaning service to clean everything up tomorrow. What reminds him that they won’t have too much time left to be alone.

 

“So” Yoongi pulled Jimin towards him, back pressed against his chest, “issues huh?” Yoongi mewl to Jimin’s ear, mouthing at the exposed skin of his neck, his hands sliding down the other man’s torso, coming to an halt at his waist.

 

Jimin tilted his head back and hummed, melting in Yoongi’s touch. He turned around and grabbed Yoongi’s tie pulling him down in a kiss, eager and messy. Yoongi swallowed the moan that left Jimin’s mouth when he grabbed his ass, sinking his fingers into it to push him forward, so there was no space between, but it didn’t seem to be enough, it was never enough.

 

Yoongi pushed his thigh in between Jimin’s legs, and moved Jimin’s body so he was grinding against his leg. Jimin moaned, feeling his pants getting tighter. He moved one of his legs up and Yoongi helped him, so it was circling around his waist.

 

“Let’s get inside baby” Yoongi growled and grabbed the other leg so he was carrying Jimin inside the cottage.

 

Jimin gasped when his feet leave the floor and clutched at Yoongi for dear life while he let himself being carried to the only room. He focused his attention on Yoongi’s neck sucking hickeys on every inch of his skin.

 

Yoongi kicked the door open, which hit the wall with a thud that startled Jimin.

 

“You know this is not how you are supposed to carry me to the bed” Jimin laughed when Yoongi dropped him on the mattress and crawled over him, arms resting at both sides of his head.

 

“As if you cared about protocol” Yoongi growled and kissed his jawline, then nibbled at it which made Jimin yelp in response.

 

Jimin pushed him away, and rolled them over so he was sitting on Yoongi’s body now. Yoongi smiled and moved his head up trying to catch Jimin’s lips but he dodged him before he could kiss him, leaving him confused and slightly disappointed. But those feelings didn’t last long when Jimin pulled at his tie, bringing him up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

 

He got off Yoongi and placed his index finger between Yoongi’s lips before he could protest and started to get his clothes off slowly, too slowly. 

 

Jimin pulled his jacket off and throw it away dramatically and started working on the buttons of his waistcoat, one by one while his eyes didn’t left Yoongi’s, not even when Yoongi shifted his position too uncomfortable by the tent forming in his pants.

 

“Pink really looks good on you” Yoongi licked his lips as he devoured Jimin with his eyes, but he didn’t moved, just enjoying the show Jimin was putting in front of him.

 

“I know honey” Jimin discarded the waistcoat and repeated the process with his shirt. But when it was fully unbuttoned he moved his hand towards the tie, undoing it and taking a step closer to Yoongi. He grabbed each end of the cloth and placed it around Yoongi’s neck, pushing him up to kiss him, Jimin licked the inside of his mouth and Yoongi let him take the control over it, gasping for air when he pulled away just to keep stripping.

 

Now that Jimin was shirtless and barefoot Yoongi waited expectantly for him to remove the last part but Jimin just smirked from his spot in front of him, between Yoongi’s legs now.

 

“Wanna help me with this?” Jimin purred and Yoongi didn’t need to be told twice before he reached out his hands to take off the first button. But he didn’t do it faster than Jimin would, his speed just as slow as Jimin’s previous moves.

 

He didn’t stare at the other man either, his eyes focused on the bare skin, kissing the way down his v line until the fabric of his pants allowed him. He cupped his bulge with one hand giving Jimin the friction he had been rooting for. Jimin leaned on the touch, melting, running his fingers through Yoongi’s hair, pulling his head backwards.

 

“Yoongi” Jimin moaned when his husband free him of the rest of his clothes in one go, so he was now naked while Yoongi remained fully dressed.

 

“Shh baby wanna do it slow” And so he did planting feather like kisses on his skin, gracing his fingertips on his back, making him shiver.

 

Jimin sighed and let himself get carried away, clearing his mind of everything around but Yoongi, it had always been so easy he thought, forget about everything and just focus on Yoongi, on his hands tracing his body like a map, on his voice, dropping an octave when he praised and he felt his skin burn, and on his eyes, dark and hooded, devouring him like a pray. He had always felt so vulnerable when it came to Yoongi but he wouldn’t like it any other way.

 

Yoongi pushed him back on the bed, jumping over him so he was caged under him. He took his time to appreciate the work of art that was Jimin, flawless body exposed at his full glory, just for him, now more than ever. He started mouthing from his belly button up to his abs, up to his chest, up to his neck and hovering over his mouth, just inches away. “What do you want me to do?” He licked Jimin’s lower lip and nibbled at the skin before he pulled away to allow him to answer.

 

“I don’t know what does my husband want?” Jimin raised his eyebrow, stressing the word husband, and smiling so bright it was blinding, and Yoongi remembered why he had fallen in love with him at first. Whenever Jimin his heart skip a beat, his breath hitched and he never felt so lucky.

 

“There’s so many things I want, but I ask you first, so tell me baby”

 

“Mmm” Jimin closed his eyes, thinking about the many things he wanted Yoongi to do right now. He finally opened his eyes and tugged at Yoongi’s clothes, narrowing his eyes and biting his lower lip “This goes off”

 

Yoongi complied, taking off his outfit he had struggled so much to get on. He didn’t put on a show like Jimin did, but he just had a task in mind, which was to please to man laying under him. When he was done he lay back into the bed, at Jimin’s side, palm resting on his torso while he waited for the next command.

 

“And now?” Yoongi whispered, but it came out like a low grow the went south, directly to Jimin’s throbbing erection. Yoongi smiled at that and reached out to circle his hand around Jimin’s cock, already leaking, coating his fingers with precum. 

 

“Ugh I don’t know” Jimin whined at the touch but Yoongi didn’t move his hand, it just rested there. Making Jimin buck his hips forward looking for some attention to his neglected cock.

 

“Tell me baby” Yoongi teased, amused but the desperation building up on his husband’s face and body.

 

“Ugh just move already”

 

“Like this?” Yoongi asked, stroking his cock, moving his hand up and down calmly, giving his cock the perfect amount of pressure but not speeding up his pace unless Jimin told him so. 

 

“Uh-huh” Jimin mewled, bringing his hands up to cup Yoongi’s face, kissing him hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs. His tongue slide inside Yoongi’s mouth while his hand moved down so both were jerking each other off.

 

Yoongi’s body heated up at the touch, but it was not enough, it never was, he needed more, he needed Jimin, legs spread open, for him, cheeks flushed pink, for him, eyes wet with tears, just for him.

 

“Do we have lube?” Yoongi stopped still, but Jimin brought him down once again, crushing their lips together and speaking between each breath.

 

“Yep, second drawer, already checked”

 

“Really?” Yoongi laughed, breaking away from his husband and reaching out to the second drawer, pulling it open and finding a bottle of lube just as Jimin said.

 

“It was the first thing I looked for when we arrived”

 

“You are such a slut baby, only thinking about my cock dicking you down on this same bed, all day, am I wrong?” Yoongi smirked, opening the bottle of lube and coating three fingers while he looked at the other boy, already spreading out so Yoongi has more access to his hole.

 

Jimin nodded, not a bit of embarrassment showing, and Yoongi loved it, he loved the way Jimin could act all shy one minute and so bold just next, he loved his duality, it was one of the many things that made him unique.

 

It didn’t took him much time for Yoongi to stretch him open just enough to take him, Jimin was buckling his hips downwards to meet the thrust of his hands, and he was growing impatient himself too.

 

He cleaned his coated and slicked fingers onto his cock before aligning it into Jimin’s now stretched hole. He pushed the tip inside, waiting a second before pulling it out, making Jimin complain with a loud whine. 

 

“How much do you want it baby?” Yoongi smirked, his fangs showing in a way that made him look like a vampire ready to suck the blood out of his body, dangerous.

 

“Ugh please Yoongi don’t tease me” Jimin pouted.

 

“I recall you told me to do what I want, so how much do you need it?” Now Yoongi copied his pout, trying to look as innocent as he could, he didn’t deceived anyone though.

 

“Yoongi please ah I feel so empty” Jimin sank his nails on Yoongi’s shoulders, trying to push him down, but Yoongi didn’t move an inch, not fully satisfied by his response. “Fuck I need your cock now Yoongi, fuck me, wreck me-ah”

 

Yoongi bottomed down in one thrust, smirking at how Jimin’s eyes fluttered wide open, gasping for air when Yoongi didn’t waste a second in letting Jimin adjust to the sudden stretch. The stinging feeling was scolding, it was close to painful but Jimin liked that way. He rocked his hips down on Jimin as he leaned on tu bury his face on the crook of Jimin’s neck, so he was moaning right into his ear, the high pitch sound of Jimin’s cries deafening.

 

Jimin bit Yoongi’s shoulder, teeth sinking on the flesh so deep, Yoongi was sure it drew blood. Yoongi moaned Jimin’s name in response, biting harder when Yoongi’s thrusts speed up, muffling his moans. As much as Yoongi liked that, he liked Jimin’s moans way more, so he brought his hand up to Jimin’s hair, he pulled at it, forcing his head backwards so there was no way he could hide his screams of pleasure.

 

“Scream for me baby” Yoongi growled against his skin, not shifting his position but moving faster, aiming at one specific spot that got Jimin seeing stars. “Show me how much of a slut you are for my cock”

 

And Jimin’s moans got louder and louder, his sweet noises along with the slaps of skin against skin filling the room.

 

“Yoongi ah I-I’m gonna cum”

 

“No you are not” He growled and Jimin freezed under him, processing what he was hearing.

 

“I can’t hold it please” Jimin whined but both knew it was pointless.

 

“Shh” Yoongi turned around, his cock still inside Jimin, so now Jimin was sitting on his lap, while he was laying still under him, his head resting on his arm as he stared at his husband, cheeks flushed red, eyes wet in tears, hair slick with sweat. He was already wrecked but Yoongi was far from done. “You’re gonna be a god boy and make me cum first, then I’ll decide if you deserve it”

 

Jimin nodded defeated and started moving his hips up and down, looking for Yoongi’s orgasm. He started slow, overwhelmed by the stimulation of holding back, but he soon speeded his pace, his thighs pressed at both sides of his body. Yoongi was amused by the sight, sucking on every detail of the man in front of him. There was a drop of sweat making his way from Jimin’s collarbone down his chest, and Yoongi fought back the urge lick it away.

 

“You are doing so good baby, fuck just like that, earn it” Yoongi encouraged Jimin, his thumb drawing circles on his hip bone as he helped him move. Jimin was tired and desperate to find his release, he could sense it by the way his moves became sloppy, by his uneven breath, and by the way his hands came to rest on his chest looking for any kind of support.

 

Yoongi felt pity of him and decided to help him, starting to thrust his hips up just to match Jimin’s pace, so his cock buried deeper inside him. The burning feeling on his stomach told him that he wouldn’t last too long, so he didn’t fight it back, spilling on Jimin with a growl. He grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him down onto his chest, his other arm pressing their bodies together. That position didn’t allowed Jimin to move the way he did before, so he rolled his body slightly, grinding his hips against Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi please” Jimin whined against his chest, his body trembling.

 

“Wait baby I’m not done yet” And he wasn’t. Jimin was limp over him, so he had to ride his own orgasm till the end, filling Jimin with his warm cum until there was any drop left.

 

When he was done he pulled his cock out of a wrecked and shaky Jimin. He played with the sweaty strands of Jimin’s hair, moving it away from his eyes, before kissing the top of his head and whispering, “You did so well baby, riding me so so good”

 

Jimin mumbled nonsense and Yoongi didn’t know if he should laugh at how cute he was when wrecked, or feel guilty for bringing him to the edge without letting him to release. “Get up baby gonna give your reward”

 

Jimin lifted his head up with a questioning look but did as told, putting on all his will to move up. “C’mon baby” Yoongi beckoned towards his face, sticking his tongue out before speaking again.“Sit on my face, I’m gonna make you feel so good”

 

Jimin didn’t need to be told twice, and now Yoongi couldn’t hold back the laugh at seeing Jimin move forward so eagerly, his thighs no coming to rest at both sides of Yoongi head. Jimin’s ass hovered over his head, cum dripping off his hole and falling into Yoongi’s open mouth.

 

Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hands, their fingers intertwined and now resting on his thighs as he pushed his body down and buried his face between his cheeks. Jimin couldn’t move, trapped in Yoongi’s grip while he eat him out. Yoongi could taste his own cum on Jimin but he couldn’t care less, it just turn him on more than it should, as he lapped at every drop, his tongue circling around his rim, and pressing against his entrance, sliding in just enough to make Jimin shiver in pleasure.

 

Jimin was a whining mess right now, wiggling his ass to have more friction, the orgasm that had been denied now building up stronger than before. It didn’t last long, soon Jimin spilled his load on Yoongi’s body, moving away to let his husband breath.

 

Jimin collapsed at Yoongi’s side, face buried on his chest, as both of them caught their breaths. Yoongi stared at his husband face in awe, delighted by the sight, tears dried on his cheeks, lips swollen of the constant biting, and oh his content smile as he had finally got to cum.

 

Yoongi didn’t move at all, he knew it was gross to stay like that, both sweaty and covered in cum, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, too tired and too comfortable holding Jimin in his arms. Jimin’s eyes were closed and if it weren’t because of his fingers playing with Yoongi’s hair he could think that he was already asleep. But he wasn’t.

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” Jimin whispered, low, his breath tickling against his skin.

 

Yoongi was taken aback but that sudden question and frowned in confusion.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of losing this, getting tired of me, of falling into routine” Jimin confessed and Yoongi didn’t miss the fear of his tone, he was being serious and if it weren’t because he was still high on the aftersex he would be worried.

 

Yoongi turned around so both were laying on their sides, facing each other, foreheads pressed together and Jimin’s eyes still closed. 

 

“I didn’t get tired in seven years I don’t think that’s gonna change ever” His tone was calm and comforting and Jimin couldn’t ask for more.

 

Yoongi pressed a quick kiss on Jimin’s forehead, then on Jimin’s nose, then on Jimin’s lips. “Not in a hundred years I could get tired of this” He cooed, now kissing his jawline and making the way down his neck, getting a shiver from Jimin as response.

 

“What are you doing Yoongi?” Jimin smiled slightly, his tone wasn’t annoyed but amused at the sudden change of mood.

 

“Do you really thought that was all?” Yoongi smirked and didn’t stop mouthing at the sweaty skin of Jimin, “Oh Jimin our wedding night just started” He growled against him, hands coming to touch every part of Jimin he could reach. And with that Jimin knew that there was no way that they, from all people, could fall into a boring routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The End-
> 
> Sooooooo it's being a long ride (no pun intented) omg, I can't believe this is the end of the plot, i'll give you one more chapter of just smut because I know some of you really liked it, but this is literally it, no more plot left and I feel so empty right now, this is the first time i writed such a long story and I'm really happy about how it came out what do you think? And the fact that english is not my language I feel proud of myself hahaha. Also I'm already plotting more yoonmin and taekook for different aus if you are interested hehehe.
> 
> Thank you so much for all who had stuck with this fic since the beginning and new readers too, also this is the fic with more kudos i got and it's all thanks to you!!! Now you can come and shout at me in the comments, hope you liked the end


	17. Happy Ever After

It’s been no longer than a year since their wedding and Jimin and Yoongi had already fallen into the spiral of the routine of domestic life. It wasn’t bad though, not what Jimin had expected, because that routine was something that Jimin got happily used to. It had been easy, to get used to waking up with arms tangled around his waist, pulling him closer. It had been easy, to get used to arrive home and finding Yoongi asleep on the sofa, body half falling. It had been easy, to get used to being startled by Yoongi walking behind him, arms looping him into a back hug, head resting on his neck as he peered to the food Jimin cooked.

 

So easy had it been, that Jimin found himself sometimes staring at Yoongi’s hands, laced together on top of his lap as they watched a film, a golden ring decorating his finger. He loved to play with it, turning it around his finger and wondering how things would have been if they weren’t together. Jimin prefered not think about it.

 

Days and nights passed in the blink of an eye and Jimin didn’t need anything else. Except that he did. There was something missing. Something he somehow wanted, just because, but it was afraid to ask, so he just let it go until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

So that’s how he had found himself, crunched on the sofa, head resting on Yoongi’s lap like a pillow, the most warm and comfortable one. Yoongi played with his hair, pushing it back and then forward, commenting on how Jimin looked prettier when his forehead was at full display.

 

“Do you ever thought about having kids?” Jimin asked out of the blue. He forced his eyes open when Yoongi didn’t answer, his hands stopping still. Jimin reached up his hand, and moved it to rest on top of Yoongi’s, forcing him to keep on massaging his scalp, it was relaxing, to the point he may had fallen asleep if it weren’t for that question that had been running through his mind the past few weeks.

 

“Jimin” Yoongi’s voice sounded like a whisper, but not low enough to hide the grimace on his face and tone.

 

“You don’t” Jimin couldn’t fight back the disappointed tone on his voice, he should have known. Yoongi had never liked kids, and being in love with Jimin wouldn’t change that. He shouldn’t be disappointed, but he was. “I just felt like asking sorry”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know really. Just feel like having someone to take care of, together, you know like normal couples and stuff” Jimin sighed, getting into a sitting position. It was obvious that Yoongi was far from comfortable with the idea, it was written all over his face, cristal clear. Just like Jimin’s disappointed expression. “I think I’m gonna head to bed first” Jimin leaves a soft kiss on the top of Yoongi’s head. He had hoped that Yoongi would have stopped him, pushing him back into his arms, or coming along with him. But he didn’t. He just stayed there, in the same position as Jimin walked away. And that only made Jimin’s heart clench inside his chest, so not used to the lack of affection from the older.

 

They never talked about that ever again, too much for Jimin’s dislike, but he won’t force it again. He didn’t want to face Yoongi’s blank expression, he didn’t want to feel the pain of rejection once again. He didn’t. So he decided that it was better if he just learn to live with that. 

 

Until a month later or so. When Yoongi had brought up the subject. He hadn’t expect it all. He was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, Yoongi always told him not to do it, but he was alone and he just feel like it.

 

Yoongi had arrived home later than usual, but Jimin didn’t ask him why. He just stared at the drama displayed on the tv, not really paying attention, but he was kind of moody today. 

 

“Jimin” Yoongi called from the entrance but Jimin didn’t turn his gaze towards the older, just muttered a yes and waited for Yoongi to walk there. 

 

“You still want a kid?”

 

That caught Jimin’s attention. He turn his gaze towards the older, a frown on his face, confused and not in the mood to argue once again about this.

 

“You made it clear last time. I don’t feel like talking about this again” He truly wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Listen” Yoongi walked towards him, hands behind his back, and sat just beside him, “I know I acted like a jerk last time, and I’m sorry for that”

 

Jimin just nodded, wondering if that was just that. But it wasn’t. Yoongi was far from done yet. 

 

“I thought about it and the answer remains the same” Jimin couldn’t help but look down, trying to hide his face. The first time it was disappointing, the second it hurt. It hurt because he didn’t understand why did Yoongi tried to bring up the subject to reject it once again. He wondered if he didn’t care about Jimin’s feelings or if he just wanted Jimin to forget about the issue and move on. It was not as easy though. “But”

 

“But?” Jimin looked up now.

 

“But I brought something for you that maybe makes you feel better I hope” Yoongi shifted his position, moving his hands from behind his back towards Jimin.

 

Jimin raised his eyebrow in a questioning look, eyes focusing on the white tiny and fluffy stuffed animal on Yoongi’s hands. But when Jimin reached his hand towards it, it...moved? Jimin’s first impulse was to bring his hand back, then stare at Yoongi looking for answers.

 

“I know it’s not the same as a kid, but at least now we have something to take care of, together, just like normal couples and stuff” Yoongi repeated his words, but not mockingly. His tone was soothing and comforting.

 

“Did you bought me a dog?”

 

“Not bought, I took it from the shelter, they found it along with others in a carton box on the road”

 

“Did you got me a dog?” Jimin asked once again and Yoongi wondered if he just made things worse than they already were.

 

Yoongi nodded, and pet the head of the dog before leaving it on the floor, in the space between them. Jimin frown and stared at the tiny pomeranian sniffing the floor, his tiny paws making a cute noise as he walked towards Jimin.

 

The dog stopped and smell his knee, laying at his side afterwards. Jimin was endeared by the sight, not being able to hold back anymore and picking up the animal into his arms, nuzzling his nose into the soft fur of his head.

 

“What’s his name?” Jimin asked mesmerized by the animal on his arms, not bothering to turn and look at Yoongi.

 

“He doesn’t have”

 

With that Jimin looked up, face looking like those people that got scared on a cheap horror film. “Yoongi, how you dare bring a puppy without naming it. I can’t believe it. You are heartless”

 

“And you are a drama queen just like Taehyung”

 

Jimin pouted and turned his attention back to the white pomeranian, he hummed as he take a better look of the dogs face. “I will call you Mochi”

 

“That means you forgive me?” Yoongi took one of Mochi’s paws, moving it so it was touching Jimin’s face, “Please, forgive him” Yoongi put a high-pitched tone and Jimin couldn’t help but burst into laughter, his eyes disappearing to the point they turn into crescents and he’s not able to see, like he always did.

 

“Well only because Mochi asked me to” Jimin frowned.

 

And Yoongi smiled, it was enough for him. He leaned on Jimin and pressed his lips on Jimin’s, it was light and quick. And Jimin was the one moving away first.

 

“Not in front of him”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and took Mochi out Jimin’s grasp, leaving him on the floor at his back, “Explore your new home Mochi c’mon” Yoongi encouraged the puppy who just barked and turn around, heading to the corridor. Yoongi turned around and pushed Jimin to the floor, climbing on top of him, mouthing at his neck and hands exploring down his shirt.

 

“I can’t believe you did that” Jimin laughed but made not effort on moving away, enjoying the way Yoongi was feeling him up. He now realised that it had been long since the last time they have done it so freely. He now realised how petty he had acted. Sure a dog was not the same as a kid, but realising that Yoongi had gave it to him, just because he cared enough about Jimin’s will to have something to look after, that was enough for Jimin. And so he forget about his previous worries and focused on the way Yoongi was touching him, making him feel desired, making him feel wanted, making him feel loved. Yes that was enough for Jimin.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

Yoongi is trapped on the studio, trying to find models for the next season catalogue. Taehyung was on his honeymoon with Jeongguk and he has no idea when they would come back. Jimin had told him that they had decided to make a trip around Europe. Visiting every single capital of each country at least. It was funny how the tables had turned, in the end they had asked each other to get married no longer after their own wedding, ending up with two engagement rings and a night he didn’t want to know the details of.

 

But now Yoongi was going crazy, trying to find someone to substitute Taehyung, and so had he been for the last weeks. Arriving home later than he wished, finding Jimin already asleep with Mochi on his arms, he was starting to get jealous of a damn dog. Not really but he wished it was him the one being spooned by Jimin. But he couldn’t blame him. Jimin had given up on trying to stay awake waiting for him on the second day, just because Yoongi told him not to. Because he had found him sleeping in front of the door, and Yoongi hated to woke the other boy as he carried him to bed.

 

So now he was here once again, too late in the evening, thinking about how he misses Jimin instead of finding the right model. He never thought Taehyung would be so difficult to replace, he won’t say it though, he didn’t need to feed the other boy’s ego.

 

His phone vibrates with a new message, and Yoongi wanted to ignore it, knowing that it was probably Jimin asking him if they were gonna have dinner together that night. But he didn’t want to ignore his husband and he needed a break, a short one at least. He take a sip of his coffee, his loyal companion on long night like this one and unlocked the phone. There was a message from Jimin, it was an attached picture instead of a text. It was Jimin pouting, with Mochi on his hands. 

 

**_Jiminnie 23:57 pm_ **

We miss u

 

**_Yoongi 23:57 pm_ **

Miss u too baby

 

Yoongi locked his phone and tried to think about anything else. He hated to be there and not at home. He hated that Jimin may feel lonely. He had an inner battle deciding on what to do and thought that for one day, it shouldn’t be a problem if he just leaves and heads back home. There was another message in his inbox five minutes later, he was already sitting on the car, but he wanted to answer Jimin before he started driving, tell him that he was heading home already, asking him to wait for him.

 

Yoongi freezes with the next message, it was a picture of Jimin, half naked, biting his lower lip, laying on their bed with his cock hard on his hand, red and swollen, waiting to be touched. Yoongi licked his lips out of reflex, thinking about how good it would feel to have them around Jimin.

 

He didn’t have time to answer though, there was another message on their conversation. This time there was not a text, not a picture but a video. Yoongi looked around, it didn’t matter at he was alone in the car it felt weird to just click the video when someone could pass by. He plugged his headphones and clicked the video. The light was dim, just enough to cover Jimin’s body but not his face, he wasn’t talking just yet and Yoongi noticed that it was because he had something his mouth.

 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes trying to register what was going on in the video. There were two fingers on Jimin’s mouth and his eyes were closed, he was humming, licking and sucking at his own fingers, probably thinking that there was something different. Something like Yoongi’s cock choking him.

 

“Yoongiii~” Jimin sang with a moan, and Yoongi’s blood went directly south, “Mmm I miss you ah daddy” Yoongi had to shift his position, his growing erection becoming uncomfortable unders his pants, he palmed himself as he watched the video. Jimin’s moans filling his ears, he closed his eyes and for a minute he imagined he was there, touching Jimin, fingers sliding in and out of him until he was a crying mess, begging to be fucked senseless.

 

And the video stopped, there was nothing else, Yoongi didn’t hesitate then and picked up his phone, typing Jimin’s number and pressing call. Jimin picked up the phone just as fast.

 

“Yoongi-yah” Jimin moaned right into the phone, “shouldn’t you be ah ah working” There were the wet sounds of Jimin fucking himself with his fingers as background noise.

 

“I was” Yoongi breathed “weren’t you supposed to be sleeping baby”

 

“I-I couldn’t” Jimin whined.

 

“That’s why you are touching yourself without my permission”

 

“Huh-uh” He could imagine Jimin’s expression, a pout on his plump lips

 

“Slut” Yoongi laughed “does it feel good?”

 

“Mmm not as good as your long fingers daddy”

 

“Oh are you thinking about me?” Yoongi was finding difficult to keep his voice steady and calm, when his cock was already throbbing.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Then tell me what are you thinking now baby” Yoongi closed his eyes, and let Jimin’s words shape his thoughts. 

 

“I’m thinking about your fingers, deep inside me, rubbing my prostate”

 

“But you can’t reach it don’t you” Yoongi teased him, knowing that Jimin’s fingers were chubbier, and could stretch him better, but Yoongi’s were longer, and therefore it was easier for him to reach the bundle of nerves that got Jimin seeing stars.

 

“No ah Yoongi I need you now” Jimin whined.

 

“You can use one of your toys baby, the pink one, I know it’s your favourite” There was a short pause, Yoongi stared at the phone thinking he had hung up but Jimin was still there, “Answer me baby”

 

“Mmm I don’t want a toy...I-I want your cock daddy I feel so empty please” Jimin begged, and he could picture his hooded eyes, dark and pleading. He swallowed hard at the mental image.

 

But Yoongi only laughed at Jimin’s words, he could tell Jimin was desperate on the other side of the phone, his breath uneven and his voice sounding more like a sob.

 

“Okay baby you are gonna be a good boy for daddy and prep yourself. I’m heading home now, I’ll decide what to do to you when I arrive” He didn’t wait for Jimin’s answer before hanging up and get into the empty road. Yoongi made his way home in record time, struggling to run up the stairs with his boner throbbing under his pants. 

 

He opened the door and was greeted by the loud and sweet noises coming from their room. Mochi was sleeping next to the door, and he laughed at how desperate Jimin must be to kick the dog out of the room to touch himself. He walked silently and stood in front of the door, taking a minute to appreciate the high-pitched moans that came from the other side. His cock twitched when Jimin hiccuped, and decided it was enough suffering already, for both.

 

He walked inside and was greeted by one of the most beautiful yet pornographic scenes he had ever witnessed. Jimin was laying on his back, hand buried between his legs, there was an exhibition of sex toys displayed at Jimin’s side, he wondered if Jimin had already used them all but there hadn’t been enough to get off.

 

“Yoongi-yah” Jimin whined when he noticed his presence and was about to stop when Yoongi got closer to the bed, knees touching the mattress.

 

“Don’t stop baby” Yoongi stared at his husband, laying back on the bed, his cheeks a light pink and eyes half lidded.

 

Jimin nodded and went on with Yoongi’s eyes fixed on every detail of Jimin, drinking in the view. He took his jacket off and folded it, leaving it on the back of the chair placed next to their wardrobe. He unbuttoned his shirt and did the same.

 

Yoongi then walked once again to the bed, picking up the stuff Jimin had left at his side, “Did you use all this?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow with a condescendant look and proceeded to store them.

 

“Mmm yeah” Jimin hid his face with his free hand, Yoongi didn’t miss the way his veiny hand was trembling. 

 

But Yoongi was not having it. He sat on the bed right beside the moaning mess that was Jimin. He held his hand up, pinning it on the headboard and leaned on him, planting a lazy kiss on Jimin’s wet lips.

 

“Don’t hide your pretty face baby, I wanna see you” Yoongi kissed his jawline, enjoying the way Jimin shivered under his touch, his body reacting to every brush of lips against bare skin.

 

Yoongi made a trail of kisses down his body, until he was kneeling between Jimin’s legs. He forced Jimin’s legs open, spreading his thighs so he had a better view of his fingers, sinking down inside him in a quick pace. Yoongi took hold of Jimin’s hand, forcing him to slow down, leading him. “Gotta do it slow babe” Yoongi placed unhurried and open mouthed kisses on Jimin’s inner thighs, “We have all time in the world”

 

Jimin’s breath hitched when his mouth got closer to his cock, puffs of air hitting the head, red and swollen, ready to be eaten.

 

“Yoongi please” Jimin sobbed.

 

Yoongi smirked and pushed the head of Jimin’s cock into his mouth, he hummed at the taste of the precum that he swallowed down his throat as his tongue drew circles around the shaft.

 

Jimin couldn’t fight back the shriek that leave from the back of his throat. Feeling the wetness and warmness of Yoongi’s mouth enveloping him, bringing him to edge in the blink of an eye. That was Yoongi’s effect on him, just a slight touch turned him on more than hours of touching himself. It was intoxicating, driving his body out of control, to the point he couldn’t help but cumming into Yoongi’s mouth without warning. It was too much, too much to hold back.

 

“S-sorry” Jimin panted, toes curling at the end of the bed.

 

But Yoongi didn’t answer, he moved away from Jimin, his lips closed into a straight line. His eyes were dark and daunting as he crawled on top of Jimin. His head hovered right above Jimin’s for a minute. Jimin couldn’t read his expression, it was serious and authoritative, just like Yoongi when he was something about a punishment. Jimin’s cock hardened just with the idea.

 

Yoongi lowered himself a few inches more. Jimin’s lips parted, ready to be kissed but Yoongi didn’t get any closer. Instead he took hold of Jimin’s jaw with his right hand, forcing his mouth open with his iron grip. Jimin gasped but made no effort in fighting, just stare at Yoongi’s face, to Yoongi’s eyes that darted towards his open mouth.

 

It was then that Yoongi got lower, their faces close to brushing, and opened his mouth, letting the cum he hadn’t swallow drip into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin’s eyes search for Yoongi’s, but they were fixed on Jimin’s tongue, sticking out in order not to let any drop get wasted.

 

Jimin could taste himself, the warm and bitter flavour of his own cum along with Yoongi’s spit that left a coffee-like taste afterwards. He lingered the cum in his mouth, savouring it when Yoongi spoke up, hand still holding Jimin’s face in place.

 

“Swallow”

 

And so he did, the sticky fluid trailing down his throat until there was nothing in his mouth. Jimin sticked his tongue out once again, showing him that he had done as said. A proud smirk ghosted Yoongi’s lips before he crushed their lips together. A wet and hazy kiss that knocked the breath out of Jimin’s lungs.

 

He pushed Yoongi down on him with his arms, and realised that he was still with his trousers on, but there was not enough cloth between them that could conceal Yoongi’s hard erection. He growled when Jimin brought up his leg, creating a sweet and painful friction. Jimin’s hands reached down to work on Yoongi’s belt, trying to make him free of the clothes but Yoongi snapped his hands out of the way. Making Jimin stop still with a confused frown painted on his sweaty face.

 

“You have done enough already” Yoongi deadpanned and Jimin couldn’t decipher what was the intention behind those words. He couldn’t tell if Yoongi was mad, so he just waited for him to make the next move, nibbling anxiously at his lower lip.

 

A sigh of relief left Jimin’s mouth unintentionally when he saw Yoongi unbuckling his belt, discarding his pants aside next. He licked his lips at the sight of Yoongi’s cock set free but it was just a quick glimpse before it disappeared between his legs, bottom down in one go. 

 

Jimin screamed out Yoongi’s name as response, walls clenching around his cock. He was to sensitive, the overstimulation making him dizzy. Yoongi started to move without effort, Jimin was too stretched out already so there was no resistance.

 

Jimin looped his legs around Yoongi’s waist while he rocked his hips down on him. Sinking their bodies together into the softness of the mattress. Yoongi was moving relentlessly, growling praises as he fucked Jimin senseless.

 

Jimin was mumbling nonsense right now, too overwhelmed by the way Yoongi filled him up just fine, hitting the sweat spot of nerves over and over again. Yoongi hissed when Jimin’s walls got tighter, the pressure setting shots of electricity down his spine.

 

Yoongi was getting off real quick, reaching his climax faster than usually. But Jimin was too tight, after cumming he always was, and that was when Yoongi enjoyed fucking him the most. When there were tears falling from Jimin’s eyes, wetting his cheeks as there was just the right amount of pain mixed with pleasure.

 

“You are so tight baby, I’m gonna cum. Want me to fill you up?” He growled, a low and deep tone on his voice.

 

Jimin just nodded, too far gone to be able to speak his thoughts, to speak at all. Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s leg and pushed it up over his shoulder. That allowed him to slide his cock deeper inside him.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Was all that Jimin was able to say before Yoongi was filling him up with his cum.

 

He ride his won orgasm until the last drop, kissing Jimin’s tears away, “You are so good” He breathed, nibbling at his earlobe, licking the shell of his ear, “Such a good slut for me baby”

 

Yoongi didn’t miss the way Jimin’s body reacted when he was praised, there were so many things that brought his husband to the edge, but there was nothing comparable to the effect words had on him. His hips buckled forward in a way that the head of Yoongi’s cock was only rubbing against his prostate. And he was cumming once again, slicking fluid sticking their bodies together.

 

His breath was heavy but it was nothing compared to Jimin’s. He was panting hard, his chest rising and falling hastily. Yoongi moved away, collapsing at his side instead of on top of him, letting Jimin catch his breath. Yoongi brushed Jimin’s hair fondly, moving his bangs away, as he whispered words of comfort on his ear.

 

When Jimin was able to breath at a regular pace he turned his face to Yoongi, who was looking at him with a lovely smile on his lips.

 

“You came”

 

“You too”

 

Jimin elbowed him, shooting him a fake look of annoyance, “You know what I mean” He rolled his eyes.

 

Yoongi laughed at the way Jimin acted when he was trying to scold him, too cute to be taken seriously “I missed you”

 

Jimin’s face lighted up at the words, sweet and true and comforting. He nuzzled his nose on the crook of Yoongi’s neck, muttering an  _ I missed you too _ that was muffled because of how close his mouth was to his skin.

 

Yoongi spent more than a minute appreciating Jimin’s relaxed face, eyes closed and lips turning into a faint smile of content. He was pretty, so beautiful he wondered when he was going to start to age. His skin just as smooth as when they have met. Jimin was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen, and maybe he was being too whipped and biased but, he looked like an angel, or a work of art, a sculpture carved by God himself. And then it clicked. How could he be so blind? How could have he spent hours and hours looking for an answer that was waiting for him at home.

 

“Want to be my model?” Yoongi asked out of the blue.

 

“What?” Jimin looked up bewildered.

 

“I’ve been looking for Taehyung’s substitute for longer than I remember. And I think you could be perfect, if not better than even him”

 

“I don’t think I’d be good though”

 

“You are already good, you love when I take photos of you don’t lie”

 

“But that’s different Yoongi, it’s just you and I” Jimin crawled on Yoongi’s body, hands pressed against his chest looking for support.

 

“Then focus only on me, I’ll be the one taking the pictures” Yoongi smiled in the most comforting way possible, moving a strand of Jimin’s hair behind his ear, then cupping his face.

 

“I’ll think about it” Jimin said as he closed his eyes, leaning on the touch.

 

“Always so good to me” Yoongi cooed, bringing Jimin down to him to kiss him, a soft and delicate kiss that made Jimin mewl.

 

“Don’t say such things” Jimin purred between kisses.

 

But Yoongi knew better than that, and if it’s just praising words all he needed to convince Jimin then he was more than willing to convince him.

 

Jimin fell asleep no longer after, too exhausted to even get cleaned before his body gave up and drifted away still on top of Yoongi. Yoongi smiled to himself, holding Jimin with one hand and massaging his scalp with the other, something he had learnt through the years that made Jimin sleep better.

 

He remembered one time, when they both were into a similar position, Yoongi holding Jimin in his sleep. He had held him tight, afraid that one day he will leave, afraid that one day it would be just a memory of old days, better days. But now he was holding him without fear, without anxiety, without something telling him to appreciate each and every moment because it would be the last. No. Now he was keeping him close, because he had become a part of him, a part of him that was as important as breathing. But there was no fear, he loved Jimin, and Jimin loved him back, and that was all he needed to wash away his insecurities. He was there, and he will always be.

  
  


~ The End ~

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that's all omg i'm soft and sad and in need of holy water asdfghjk too many emotions while writing this. It's been a long ride and it's over. I have to thank every single one of you for supporting me and making me wanna write more I can't express with words how happy you made me. Tell me if you liked the end, I must say that i don't refuse the idea to follow this in the future, adding some chapters of domestic life and taekook, but for now this is just it. Thank you and hope you like it <3


End file.
